Sindrome Floral
by Midorikiss
Summary: Kagome debutará como actriz, sin embargo el mundo del espectáculo es mucho más complicado de lo que ella creía. Comenzando por su malhumorado compañero, el famoso actor; Inuyasha. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que ella guarda un gran secreto. Y lo que pronto descubrirá, es que tiene un gran, GRAN, admirador. -/Inukag/-
1. espacio personal

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi Sensei

* * *

Espacio Personal.

000

Justo en el momento que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. La lúgubre sala se volvió pequeña y sofocante, se convirtió en su espacio, el testigo de ese secreto, incluso a pesar de que en el fondo siempre lo hubiese sabido. Estaba abrumaba. Aquellas palabras aun resonaban en las paredes, haciendo eco en su mente provocando que sus piernas temblaran y se aferrara con sus manos a la mesa en un intento desesperado por mantenerse en pie.

—No puedes decirlo en serio… —intento que su voz sonara firme, pero esta, como muchas otras cosas, la traicionaba—Todo este tiempo tu… los regalos, las flores, las cartas… —trago duro— incluso la muerte de mi…

—Si —la interrumpió él. Sus brillantes ojos dorados la miraban con tal intensidad que no podría dudar de ninguna de sus palabras. — Siempre fui yo.

Ella se quedo de pie, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, parpadeando rápidamente para evitar que ese nudo en la garganta se revelara en sus ojos. No podía decir nada, su voz se quebraría si lo intentaba y no podía correr ese riesgo, no con él.

Su cabello plateado se agito al tiempo que atravesaba la habitación para acortar la poca distancia hacia ella. Escuchó el sonido del cristal contra el piso cuando él aparto el bonito florero junto a ella, posando sus manos sobre la mesa a cada lado de su menudo y frágil cuerpo, arrinconándola e inclinándose tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración acariciar su rostro.

Nunca le había parecido mas hermosa, su largo cabello azabache desordenado, con sus grandes ojos chocolates mirándolo y su pequeña nariz enrojecida por las lagrimas que sabia se estaba conteniendo en soltar. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz casi sonó como un suave susurro.

—No sabes cuanto te quiero — a ella le era imposible decidir si aquellas palabras pesaban o aliviaban su corazón. Quizás sentía ambas cosas en la misma medida. — Te he querido desde siempre…— su cálida mano se poso en su mejilla justo a tiempo para que sus dedos alcanzaran una lagrima que no había logrado retener— Eres lo mas preciado para mi.

Como para confirmar sus palabras él se inclino un poco mas, rozando sus narices, sus rostros acalorados y las respiraciones agitadas. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y se paralizó.

Él se detuvo mirándola expectante, midiendo sus movimientos. Los segundos transcurrieron y al percatarse de que ella no reaccionaria rozo gentilmente su nariz contra la pequeña y enrojecida de ella, una y luego otra vez.

La mano que no estaba en su mejilla se deslizo por su espala, llegando a su cintura, atrayéndola mas cerca. Sus caricias eran delicadas, amables, podía notarlo, la _adoraba_ …

Pero su cuerpo no pudo corresponderle. Sintió su corazón oprimirse y una pequeña alarma activarse cuando aquellos dulces e intensos ojos dorados comenzaron a mutar del oro derretido a unos mas fríos, impacientes, el ceño comenzó a fruncirse levemente, su mandíbula se tensó y el dorado desapareció tras unos parpados apretados. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

Estaba enfadado.

—¡Corte! — la exclamación irrumpió en el profundo silencio, derrumbándose todo.

Como quien aprieta el interruptor para encender la luz, todo alrededor cobro vida, como si se hubiesen cansado de jugar a estar congelados, llenándose el ambiente rápidamente de murmullos, voces, pasos y varios sonidos mas difíciles de identificar, sin embargo pudo percatarse claramente del siseo amenazante del chico en frente suyo.

—Vas a arruinar mi carrera —le soltó entornándole los ojos, mas como una clara advertencia de una catástrofe global que un lamento.

—Y-yo lo siento… —pero antes de que pudiese terminar él se aparto bruscamente de su lado, para ir a sentarse a una de las silla de la sala, con los brazos cruzados y una molesta expresión en su rostro.

Las personas alrededor comenzaron a moverse, dos jóvenes se acercaron al set apresurándose a recoger el florero del piso y ponerlo en su lugar, luego comenzaron a acomodar el resto de las cosas que se habían utilizado. Escucho el agotado suspiro del sonidista cuando bajo la caña que sostenía el micrófono sobre sus cabezas, al parecer tenia los brazos algo agarrotados por la posición.

—Kagome… —comenzó un hombre ya entrado en edad y con una notoria calvicie que solo dejaba que le creciera el blanco y crespo cabello alrededor de su cabeza, a la altura de las orejas. Estaba sentado en una cómoda silla a un par de metros mas allá de donde ella se encontraba— Se supone que cuando él te confiesa sus sentimientos debes lanzarte a sus brazos y besarlo. —el hombre le señalo un grueso cuadernillo que ella reconoció rápidamente como el libreto.

Quería decirle lo muy en desacuerdo que estaba con hacer eso por dos grandes razones: la primera era sin duda el enorme cliché que estaría cometiendo al hacerlo y la segunda eran sus grandes oposiciones a hacerlo con _ese_ compañero. Sin embargo sabía que esas palabras no podrían salir de su boca, así que opto por la salida mas obvia en su lugar; disculparse.

—Además no estas haciéndolo con la intención correcta —fue interrumpida.

El hombre se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia ella para continuar— ¡Se supone que has estado esperando esta declaración! Has estado enamorada de un hombre sin rostro desde hace mucho ¡Y ahora por fin sabes que es él! —señalo con su brazo al malhumorado joven sentado cerca de la mesa, la observaba con el ceño fruncido— Debes parecer emocionada, no asustada.

—Es una persona peligrosa, creí que debía parecer asustada… —intento excusarse, luego se mordió el labio arrepentida, _no interrumpas al director,_ le habían repetido varias veces.

—El miedo es solo una parte y vendrá después. Debes lucir como una mujer completamente enamorada —sus blancos bigotes se agitaron cuando asintió con la cabeza explicándole pacientemente— ¡Debe conmocionarte! Sentir tu corazón agitado, esas cálidas mariposas en tu estomago, ¡Esta es la mejor confesión que has escuchado en tu vida! ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez, _Kag_? —como odiaba que la llamara así.

El parecía expectante por la respuesta a esa pregunta y ya que su respuesta no le gustaría mucho y tampoco quería dar algunas incomodas explicaciones acerca de su escasa vida amorosa, decidió mentir;

—C-claro, si, señor Myoga —no era muy buena mintiendo, como rayos había acabado ahí entonces…— Lo intentare la próxima vez, lo lamento.

—No te disculpes _Kag_ —ahora sonaba indulgente— Es tu primera vez en esto y estas dando lo mejor de ti, lo sabemos— le sonrió amablemente.

Kagome suponía que debía dar las gracias por sus amables palabras, pero no lo sentía. No era tonta y su traductor mental le decía; "Sabemos que lo haces pésimo, pero eres la pequeña y adorable Kagome, lo entendemos y soportaremos".

Aunque, claro, habían personas no tan comprensivas y podía comprobarlo al sentir una intensa mirada clavada en ella. No era necesario mirar para saber quien era, sabia que esos ojos dorados la estaban fulminando, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos maldiciéndola. No lo culpaba, probablemente ella también se odiaría si las posiciones estuvieran invertidas. No era la primera vez que arruinaba una escena y para su desgracia, dudaba que fuera la ultima.

Pero bueno, debía ser cortes de todos modos.

—Gracias, daré lo mejor —soltó con una sonrisa dedicada al tiempo que se inclinaba en una leve reverencia.

—Inuyasha…—Myoga se giro hacia el malhumorado chico de cabellos plateados y ojos ambarinos— Tu ya tienes un montón de experiencia en esto, deberías ayudar mas a Kagome —genial, ahora lo estaban regañando gracias a ella, como si necesitara otra razón mas para que la odiara— Especialmente en este tipo de escenas, no saldrá bien si no la haces sentir cómoda y ya sabes que la cámara lo nota todo —ahora señalo al sujeto que tenia la vista fija en la cámara en sus manos, estaba junto a otras dos personas mas. Al parecer estaban revisando el material que acaban de grabar.

Inuyasha mantuvo su incisiva mirada en una Kagome que se esforzaba por ignorarla concentrada en sus lindas uñas. Luego la desvió, hastiado, para responderle al director.

—Hare lo que _pueda_ —ante el molesto tono, Kagome no pudo evitar sentir como si hubieran cargado un kilo de peso extra a sus hombros. Como repetiría esa escena con un compañero que tan abiertamente la detestaba. ¡Era un beso!.

Quería marcharse, encerrarse en su estudio y hacer lo que realmente le gustaba. Tampoco estaría mal cortar unos cuantos cabellos plateados y hacerle un muñeco vudú. Una sonrisita se le escapo al imaginarse clavándole unas cuantas agujas.

— Director —llamo un joven, acercándose con una hojita en las manos. Lo reconoció como el asistente de dirección, el chico encargado de hacer el itinerario de las escenas que se grabarían durante el día. Seguramente vendría a decir que estaban retrasándose y que repitieran la escena pronto. _No, por favor…_

—Dime, Satoshi —Myoga le prestaba toda su atención. Kagome se encontró a si mi misma fulminando con la mirada al pobre joven, noto que Inuyasha estaba haciendo lo mismo. Bueno, al menos tenían un enemigo en común.

—Estuvimos revisando el material y el plan de rodaje para hoy… —comenzó a explicar el asistente, mientras Kagome se preguntaba que tan buena actriz era para lograr convencer a todos los presentes si repentinamente se desmayara.— La ultima escena no esta funcionando del todo, pero eso podría ser mi culpa — Satoshi miró a la pareja de actores tímidamente, como disculpándose— Llevamos muy pocos días grabando y pude haber puesto esta escena muy pronto, las parejas suelen tardar un poco mas de tiempo en acoplarse y crear la química suficiente para hacer una buena escena de beso.

Kagome sintió un pequeño rayito de esperanza que le provoco soltar un chillido suplicante, pero se controlo, tenia que actuar correctamente y en ese momento se suponía que debía disculparse por su incompetencia y así lo hizo, aunque Myoga nuevamente adopto su rol indulgente.

—No te preocupes — el calvo director se acerco a ella y acomodo uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja. Ella se estremeció internamente. Odiaba que la personas olvidaran la importancia de respetar el espacio personal, pero al parecer era algo que solía olvidarse muy frecuentemente en ese mundillo.— Es entendible. El pudor japonés es bastante común. Sobre todo en las chicas lindas y jóvenes como tu.

Y esa fue la señal para que su cuerpo instintivamente la hiciera retroceder un paso hacia atrás, aunque claro, tuvo que dar unas sonrisitas tímidas y _encantadoras,_ para no revelar su, esperaba no tan obvia, incomodidad.

—Oye, viejo —lo llamo Inuyasha. Se sintió un poquito agradecida por la intervención, ya que Myoga retrocedió un poco y le presto su atención a él.— ¿Qué haremos entonces?

Satoshi carraspeo para llamar la atención del grupo, era su trabajo sugerir el plan de acción.

—Sugiero que dejemos esta escena para la siguiente grabación en set —le mostro a Myoga la hoja que sostenía en las manos— Ahora podemos adelantar las escenas con Inuyasha y Matsumoto que se graban aquí mismo para aprovechar el estudio.

El director pareció conforme y le dio el visto bueno a su asistente. Kagome tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar escapar algunos chillidos de felicidad así que le agradeció mentalmente a todos los dioses de su religión y a los de otras, aunque no conocía exactamente el nombre de todos.

Esa era su ultima escena del día y al decidir correrla la dejarían libre por hoy. Se despidió con una inclinación de Myoga y Satoshi, quienes después se alejaron a conversar con el equipo de fotografía para dar las nuevas instrucciones.

Escucho el suspiro de cansancio de Inuyasha mientras se levantaba de su silla y lo veía acercarse a ella. Kagome se inclino con la reverencia correspondiente de despedida, con la vista fija en sus zapatos.

—Gracias por el trabajo de hoy — le dijo con la voz mas animada y cordial que pudo lograr.

Sin embargo él simplemente paso a su lado, rozando su hombro levemente con su brazo, sin antes decirle:

—Eres una pésima Kikyo. —y luego continuo su camino, dejándola en la misma posición.

 _Auch._ Al menos él era sincero. Estaba diciendo lo que probablemente todos pensaban en ese estudio.

Sabia que ya debería estar acostumbrada, que no debería tomar en serio ese tipo de comentarios, pero de alguna forma siempre dolían.

Respiro profundamente mientras volvía a su posición recta. No tardo en encontrar con la mirada al alto y bien formado cuerpo de Bankotsu, estaba detrás del equipo de cámaras conversando con una joven mujer que lo miraba embobada, no podía culparla, era el efecto Bankotsu. Casi como sintiendo su mirada, él volteo a verla y le sonrió de esa manera tan familiar de siempre. Se sintió un poco mas animada gracias a eso.

Lo vio despedirse de la mujer y ella se acerco rápidamente.

—Te quedan bien los uniformes escolares—le menciono con ese tono burlón tan propio en él, luego le entorno los ojos con sospecha— ¿Estas segura que ya terminaste la preparatoria?

—Ja-ja — imito una risa mientras rodaba los ojos. Miro sus ropas, eran un bonito uniforme de dos piezas con los colores azul marino con las líneas blancas en el cuello marinero. Acomodo el listón rojo que hacia su papel de corbatín— No deberías decirle eso a alguien que casi cumple los veinte, es triste sabes —le reprocho con fingida indignación.

—Créeme, en un par de años, rogaras porque alguien te lo diga. —Bankotsu puso una de sus sonrisas ladeadas, llenas de suficiencia. Comenzó a caminar, ella lo siguió.— Me alegra que hayas terminado temprano, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? — inquirió animado.

—¿Qué soy un desastre? — respondió Kagome volviendo a sentirse desanimada.

—Que hoy tendremos tiempo para almorzar — contesto, ignorándola y su sonrisa pareció agrandarse.

—¿No íbamos almorzar? —ya no sabia ni porque se sorprendía por ese tipo de cosas, pero repentinamente había recordado lo hambrienta que estaba.

—Por su puesto que no, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy —la regaño, como siempre— Además tu no puedes comer, tienes esa escena en bikini en la playa en un par de días, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Qué? — _rayos_ , quería llenarse de helado, eso aliviaba los malos días— Eso no es justo.

—No me mires así, fue tu idea; "Si me veo gorda, juro que te despediré, Bankotsu" —hizo una pésima imitación de ella, pero no podía contradecirlo con eso, era cierto. Aunque él pareció apiadarse un poco — Supongo que podrías comer alguna ensalada, no quiero que te desmayes en la entrevista.

— Eres tan _amable_ — soltó con amargura, luego continuo con sus lamentos — Moriré tan joven…

—No seas exagerada —se mofó Bankotsu— Por cierto —apunto luego, un poco mas serio.— No eres un desastre.

—Claro que lo soy ¿No viste lo que sucedió ahí? —repuso indignada, no creía soportar otro de esos actos condescendientes.

—Por supuesto que lo vi. Estas mejorando mucho —él se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo mas obvio— Incluso lloraste y todo, fue muy convincente.

Banktotsu abrió una puerta al llegar al final del estudio y la dejo pasar primero adentrándose en un largo e iluminado pasillo. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro agotado. Quería aclararle a Bankotsu que llorar no era ningún merito, era emocional por naturaleza y solo necesitaba recordar algún final triste de una de sus películas favoritas, todos aquellos gatitos abandonados, a cachorritos hambrientos o…

Tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para no dejar escapar esas molestas lagrimas que ya se estaban juntando. Sin embargo, quizás guiada por la emoción del momento, decidió confesarle otros asuntos que la afectaban.

—Me dijo que era una "Pésima Kikyo" — Bien, eso era todo, estaba buscando consuelo como la niña que tanto se esforzaba por dejar de ser.

Bankotsu enarco las cejas por un momento sin entender, pero era un hombre inteligente así que una ola de compresión lo invadió rápidamente.

—Eso no es cierto, no puedes tomártelo en serio, es un idiota —lo acuso él, tenia el ceño fruncido. — No pueden culparte por no querer besarlo. Yo tampoco lo habría hecho en tu lugar. — mascullo malhumorado.

Kagome no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas ante su tono, aunque burlarse de eso no solucionaba el real problema.

—Pero tenia razón, soy una pésima Kikyo— murmuro mas para si misma, aunque Bankotsu la escucho de todas formas.

—Ya hablamos de esto Kag —las alarmas de invasión de espacio personal de Kagome se activaron cuando Bankotsu paso su brazo por sus hombros en un intento por consolarla. Se obligo a relajarse, lo conocía desde hace tiempo, tenían esa clase de confianza después de todo— Aunque se parezcan ustedes dos no tienen nada que ver, estas aquí solo porque eres Kagome.

—¡Estoy aquí solo porque ella rechazo el papel! —exclamo escandalizada.

—Y podrían haber elegido a cualquier otra actriz con mas trayectoria, ¡Pero te escogieron a ti! — Él golpeo la pequeña nariz de ella con su dedo índice— Les gustabas desde antes, ya te habían visto actuar y te eligieron, es todo.

—Las únicas veces que he actuado es cuando llamaban para que fuera la doble de Kikiyo —Kagome ya tenia el ceño fruncido y estaba agitando las manos para demostrar su descontento. — ¡Porque ella estaba tan ocupada que no podía ir a las grabaciones!

—Y lo hacías bastante bien —Bankotsu enarco las cejas y asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, muy satisfecho. — Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No crees que es una gran ventaja tener una hermana gemela?

—Eres imposible — reclamo ella mientras llevaba una mano a su frente y negaba con la cabeza.

—Velo de esta forma, cuando tu estés ocupada, podrás pedirle a Kikyo que te remplace —concluyo Bankotsu como si se le hubiese ocurrido la idea mas brillante del mundo.

Kagome lo codeo, molesta. Odiaba que bromeara con esas cosas, él simplemente no podía entender lo que era vivir con alguien que era exactamente igual a ti, con la pequeña diferencia de que la otra persona era absolutamente mejor en todo. Y por supuesto, había un mundo alrededor que se molestaba en recordárselo todos los días.

Dejaron de caminar y Bankotsu retiro su brazo de los hombros de la joven. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta con su nombre "Kagome Higurashi", era su camarín, su único espacio personal en ese lugar.

—Bien, cámbiate rápido —le dijo mientras observaba su reloj de muñeca— después de almorzar tenemos que ir a la radio.

Kagome lo observo, parpadeando agitando sus largas y bonitas pestañas, esperanzada.

—Entonces… ¿Cantare? —realmente quería, de alguna forma la animaba hacerlo, después de todo a eso era a lo realmente se dedicaba.

—¿Qué? —Bankotsu pareció no entender, pero se repuso rápido— No, es una entrevista acerca de tu papel en esta película.

—Oh…— inconscientemente sus hombros cayeron al igual que su mirada, obviamente no paso desapercibido para su compañero.

—No te desamines Kag —él palmeo su espalda— Podrás volver a hacerlo cuando termines con esto. Es importante, así que es mejor que le des toda tu atención ¿de acuerdo?

—Aun no entiendo porque debo hacerlo… —se estaba comportando como una niña, lo sabia, pero realmente no quería estar ahí. Sonrió, aunque fue triste porque no llego a sus ojos— Yo solo se cantar, Bankotsu, no me siento muy cómoda con todo esto de la actuación…

—Lo se —la corto él, pero fue firme, después de todo ese era su trabajo— Pero hoy en día no basta con solo cantar. La competencia es dura y debes abrirte a otros campos. Incluso Kikyo lo esta haciendo; además de ser bailarina y actriz ahora esta incursionando en el modelaje —hasta Bankotsu lo hacia. Si escuchaba una vez lo maravillosa que era su hermana, explotaría.— Eres una gran cantante Kag y vas en camino a ser una buena actriz.

Él acaricio gentilmente su mejilla. Había sido un día, no, una semana entera muy dura, así que ladeo su rostro, apoyando su cara en la gran mano de Bankotsu, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos.

—Es mejor que te apresures —abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esa sonrisa burlona— O te perderás tu ensalada.

Kagome rodo lo ojos, pero sonrió de todas formas.

—No me la perdería por nada del mundo — y no estaba bromeando, realmente estaba hambrienta. Aunque una ensalada no la dejaría satisfecha en lo absoluto. Al menos era algo.

Abrió la puerta de su camarín, pero no fue capaz de entrar. En lugar de eso se quedo de pie, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, estupefacta. Bankotsu, parecía en el mismo estado, pero él solía actuar mas rápido, así que se repuso lo suficiente para soltar un gran silbido apreciativo.

—Si que se esmeraron esta vez ¿no? —soltó él con una mezcla entre divertido y sorprendido.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió, así que volvió a cerrarla. No sabia que decir ni como sentirse. Era lo que sucedía cuando tu rutina diaria se veía interrumpida. Usualmente llegaba a su camarín después de la jornada de grabación y se encontraba con uno que otro regalo de algún fan, algún ramo de flores, animales de peluche, dulces, chocolates, cartas, etc. Le agradaban los obsequios, la animaban a continuar. Casi todos eran de fanáticos de su carrera musical, ahora estaban emocionados por verla actuar y se lo hacían saber. Era lindo recibir el apoyo de gente que la seguía.

Sin embargo esto era… no sabría como describirlo. Miro atentamente dentro de la habitación. Desde siempre había recibido flores. Algo bastante normal para ella y sus colegas. Pero de vez en cuando, no recordaba claramente una fecha de inicio, en algún momento noto que le llegaban algunas flores _particulares._

No es que fueran especiales de alguna forma en especifico, de hecho siempre eran distintas; algunas simples, otras de colores mas vibrantes y llamativos, pequeñas, grandes, japonesas, tropicales, algunas solo las había visto por fotografías y otras ni si quiera las conocía. Podría no llamarlas particulares porque no obedecían a ningún patrón o algo para que ameritaran ese catalogo. Hasta que un día se dio cuenta que si lo hacían.

Eran particulares porque siempre eran las que mas le gustaban.

No le dio importancia al principio, asumió como algo lógico que siempre le gustara un ramo de flores mas que otro, pero su desarrollado sexto sentido femenino y quizás como alguna clase de fantasía infantil, sin darse cuenta comenzó a relacionar todos sus ramos favoritos en un solo remitente imaginario.

Por supuesto nunca lo menciono a nadie, ella misma no se lo tomaba realmente en serio. Era un juego, una fantasía secreta personal.

Pero ahora, como una revelación, su habitación se mostraba llena de flores por todos lados, los muebles, su tocador, la mesa, las repisas de las paredes, incluso el suelo.

Las reconoció de inmediato. Muchas de ellas, eran _sus_ flores.

—Bien, te dejare con tus… cosas. —hablo Bankotsu, intentando traerla de vuelta de su ensimismado silencio— Te esperare en el auto. No tardes.

Con un leve gesto de su mano se despidió y Kagome lo vio alejarse. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se encerró en su camarín. Se inundo con el aroma de las flores, paseo su vista por ellas, eran un paisaje de diversas formas y colores. Solo que pronto se sorprendió a si misma, mas que solo _admirando_ el paisaje, estaba buscando algo. Se acerco a un pequeño ramo de Jacintos de agua, no se podían comparar en belleza a las clásicas rosas, a los delicados lilium, las inmaculadas calas o los coloridos girasoles. Estas eran sencillas, pequeñas, quizás un poco descoloridas con ese leve tinte purpura y ese extraño lunar amarillo que se erguía como un ojo. Aun así le agradaban, le habían gustado desde la primera vez que las encontró en su mesita en algún estudio o recepción de regalos y sin darse cuenta se habían vuelto sus favoritas. Las acerco a su rostro para poder olerlas de cerca. Quizás lo que mas les gustaba fuera su olor.

El ramo venia decorado con algunas ramitas cubiertas de pequeños botones de cerezos con un lindo listón rojo envolviéndolas, se entretuvo jugueteando con el lazo entre los dedos cuando noto algo completamente irregular. Algo que si lo pensaba ahora, podría volverse un patrón en común de todas sus flores; nunca ninguna había venido acompañada de ninguna nota. Miro con curiosidad el delicado papel blanco que se asomaba entre medio de los Jacintos.

Como si se tratara de una niña ansiosa por abrir sus regalos de navidad en cuanto dieran las doce, tomo el papel entre sus dedos.

Todo fue muy rápido, pero paso, como solía pasar cuando tu cuerpo reacciona involuntariamente y sin previo aviso. Sintió como un calor agradable crecía en su vientre y subía rápidamente a sus mejillas, no era necesario que se mirara en un espejo para saber que estaba sonrojada. Tampoco tardo en darse cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración cuando lo leyó la primera, la segunda o la cuarta vez, así que cuando creyó entender bien el mensaje dejo que sus labios dejaran escapar el suspiro mas largo y suave de su vida.

"… _Sentir tu corazón agitado, esas cálidas mariposas en tu estomago…"_

De pronto resonaron en su mente esas palabras que tan incomodas le habían parecido hace un rato.

" _¡Esta es la mejor confesión que has escuchado en tu vida!"_

No es como que nunca hubiese tenido un novio o que ningún chico se le hubiese declarado, pero "conmoción" no era una palabra que usaría para describir sus sentimientos en esos momentos.

" _¿Lo has sentido alguna vez, Kag?"_

La respuesta era no. Pero ahora…

Ahora quizás podría tener una vaga idea.

" _Te mandaré las flores más bonitas de este mundo, yo que nací con el deseo de tumbarte en un lecho de flores"_

 _000_

* * *

Fic inspirado completamente en el mundo perfect blue, una película animada de Satoshi Kon. Si no la ha visto, la recomiendo.

La notita que recibe Kagome son las palabras que le envía Johan, el antagonista de la serie Monster, a su hermana gemela. Me parecieron las palabras mas bonitas que alguien podría enviar.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Daifuku

**Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Corte 2:**

 **Daifuku**

 _000_

 _Cuando me di cuenta de que ya no volverías_  
 _Estaba completamente sola_  
 _Me embarqué en un viaje para encontrarte_  
 _Los recuerdos comienzan a despertar en mi interior una vez más_  
 _Y comienzo a caminar hacia ti de nuevo_

Shiki no uta MINMI

000

—¿Un Thriller policial? —inquirió, algo confundida.

—Así es —asintió su compañero, con una sonrisa satisfecha— Y es un protagónico, preciosa. ¡Es tu gran oportunidad!

—Bankotsu… —no sabia que decir, solo que una angustiosa presión comenzó a doler en su estomago— Yo no se actuar, ¿Cómo quieres que haga un protagónico?

—Claro que sabes —lo dijo con tanta seguridad que hasta ella se lo creyó— Lo has hecho muchas veces, Kag.

Recordaba que había sido uno de esos agradables días soleados de primavera y la luz se filtraba por los grandes ventanales de la salita de reuniones de la Agencia Shichinintai. A Kagome siempre le había agradado ese lugar; bastante sencillo, solo una mesa de centro, unas cuatro sillas y un bonito florero de cristal con frescos Jacintos de Agua. Ellos estaban sentados frente a frente en unos cómodos sillones amarillos ubicados a un costado de la sala.

—Si lo dices por las veces que he reemplazado a Kikiyo, definitivamente no cuentan.

—Si cuentan —la contradijo, pacientemente— Ellos mismos te propusieron. Ya lo revise, es un gran papel, te encantara —sacó un cuadernillo de su bolso y se lo extendió a la muchacha.

— _Síndrome Floral_ …—leyó el nombre del titulo, se le hacia familiar de algún lado.

Bankotsu llevaba insistiendo desde hace un tiempo, tras las muchas veces que había reemplazado a su hermana, que seria una buena idea entrar al mundo de la actuación. Después de todo ya tenia la experiencia.

—Interpretaras a Kazuki —Bankotsu jugueteaba con su larga trenza con sus dedos— Es una chica extremadamente inteligente, ya sabes del tipo genio; estudiante modelo, destacada deportista, popular en la escuela...

— Es como si estuvieras describiendo a Kikyo. —comento ella, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca sarcástica

Bankotsu la ignoró y continuo.

—Como sea; es perfecta. Tras la misteriosa muerte de su hermana, se obsesiona por descubrir al asesino y comienza a investigar por su cuenta, es ahí donde termina uniendo fuerzas, con tu co-estrella, el Detective Rei Shimura* para resolver el crimen. —terminó con una sonrisa, parecía encantado con la idea.— Es bastante bueno ¿No crees?

—Ahm… supongo… —Kagome asintió, no muy convencida mientras ojeaba el libreto.

De ninguna manera la entusiasmaba la idea de interpretar un papel tan… _tan_ Kikyo…

—Espera un momento —exclamó la chica de pronto, volvió a la portada para leer algo que se le había escapado— _Sindrome Floral…_ de _Okamoto Muso_ … —levanto la mirada acusatoriamente— ¡Bankotsu! Esta era la película en la que saldría Kikyo.

Él se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

—Tu misma lo dijiste, _saldría,_ pasado. Ósea que ya no…

—Entiendo lo que significa, no bromees conmigo —estaba comenzando a enojarse— ¿Quieres que acepte un papel que Kikyo rechazo?

—¿Importa realmente? Pasa todo el tiempo, Kag, no es la gran cosa. Incluso Kikyo a recibido papeles que otras han rechazado.

—No me refiero a eso —Kagome le mostro el cuadernillo a Bankotsu— Este libreto fue escrito para ella. Muso-Sensei baso a la protagonista en mi hermana.

Ahora lo recordaba, el guionista había quedado encantado con el papel que Kikiyo había interpretado en su ultima película y tras conocerla, se había inspirado lo suficiente para escribir un papel especialmente para ella. No la culpaba, era el efecto Kikyo.

—Pero Kikyo recibió una mejor oferta y ahora esta grabando en Europa. — Bankotsu seguía con su tono despreocupado— Bien por ella, bien por ti. Fin de la historia.

— ¡Pero Bankotsu! —dijo casi suplicante— ¿No lo entiendes? No pueden tener a la verdadera, así que van por lo mas parecido —sentía que estaba en una de sus pesadillas— ¡Y prácticamente me estas pidiendo que _sea_ Kikyo!

El pelinegro hizo una mueca, bien, eso se estaba saliendo un poco de control. Conocía lo suficiente a Kagome para saber que tipo de complejos tenia y el asunto de ser la _hermana gemela_ era algo complicado para ella. Arrojo su larga trenza tras su hombro con un ágil movimiento. Por suerte también era bueno lidiando con ella en estos casos.

—Kagome…—comenzó con ese tonito que ella conocía bastante bien, era el tono de sermón— Nadie te esta pidiendo que seas como ella, es solo un papel ¿entiendes? Y un protagónico. Lo cual es bastante bueno para nosotros y tu carrera. ¿Sabes cuantas actrices matarían por un papel así?, no puedo imaginar un mejor debut para ti.

Kagome miro fijamente sus ojos, siempre había sentido curiosidad por ellos, eran de un intenso azul oscuro, pero a veces se tornaban grisáceos, como ahora. Solían ser burlones y confiados, pero ahora la miraban con… cariño. Confiaba en él mas que en nadie. Había sido su primer y único agente desde que comenzó su carrera como cantante.

Sabia como y qué hacer para moverse dentro de ese mundo y triunfar, gracias a él había podido llegar hasta donde estaba ahora. Sus decisiones siempre eran certeras y nunca le había fallado.

Suspiro resignada, sabia que solo quería lo mejor para ella.

—Pero no se actuar, Bankotsu…—utilizó su ultimo recurso, aunque sabia que no funcionaria. — ¿Qué pasara si lo arruino?

—Eso no pasara, preciosa —Bankotsu se acerco a ella y acomodo unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja— Se que lo harás bien.

La chica dejo escapar otro suspiro.

—De acuerdo…— si iba a hacerlo, al menos debería saber a que se enfrentaría. — ¿Y con quien actuare?

—Ah, es cierto, tu co- estrella es Inuyasha.

—¿Inuyasha? —exclamo sorprendida.

—Si —la miró curioso— ¿Algún problema?

—N-no, no es nada. —la chica bajo la mirada y volvió a la revisión del guión.

Inuyasha… era un actor bastante conocido, a pesar de ser muy joven ya había participado en varias películas y algunos dramas.

La primera vez que lo había visto en pantalla fue en una película protagonizada por su hermana y donde el popular actor era su pareja. Tenían buena química en pantalla. Incluso habían surgido algunos rumores acerca de una posible relación entre ellos, aunque nunca se confirmó nada.

No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, era un buen actor y mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba, era muy guapo y popular, y tenia ese extraño color de cabello, pero…

— _Oh, así que tu eres el reemplazo de Kikyo._

Habían sido las primera palabras que Inuyasha le dirigió cuando los presentaron formalmente, el día uno de la grabación.

Dicen que las primeras impresiones son las que quedan, aunque para Kagome, que era de naturaleza amable, nunca había estado de acuerdo con eso. Hasta ahora.

Inuyasha no era lo que ella habría esperado de un amable _Senpai,_ ni siquiera lo que se podría esperar de un buen colega de trabajo, así que, para el final del día, se había convertida en su persona menos favorita en el mundo. Y al parecer, era mutuo.

—¡Kagome! —la llamó Satoshi, al parecer ya habían terminado de arreglar las luces y estaban listos para grabar.

—¡Voy enseguida! —gritó de vuelta, terminando de acomodarse el traje de baño.

Le quedaba un poco grande en la parte del busto.

Había bajado unos tres kilos gracias a su autoimpuesta dieta. No es que la necesitara realmente, era delgada por genética, pero para satisfacer su propia vanidad femenina decidió que seria necesario hacerlo.

Especialmente si vas a lucir un traje de baño de dos piezas enfrente de los cientos de personas que verían esa película. Ahora sospechaba que había bajado una copa en la talla de su sujetador.

También recordó lo hambrienta que estaba, el almuerzo de los últimos días había consistido en prácticamente nada.

Una de las maquilladoras retocó el brillo de sus labios y acomodo el moño alto en el que se sostenía su cabello.

—Estas lista —dictaminó satisfecha— Te ves muy linda.

—Gracias — no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Salió del resguardo del toldo que tan bien las protegía de los rayos del sol y que servía cómo cuartito de maquillaje y vestuario.

La brisa marina meció sus cabellos, el sol golpeaba fuerte y el aire se sentía un poco pesado. Sus pies caminaron por la arena dejando marcadas sus huellas. Estaba caliente.

El equipo de filmación había viajado hasta Miyajima, una pequeña isla cercana a Hiroshima, para grabar unas escenas en la playa y en una de las tradicionales posadas.

Era del tipo de personas que se divertía nadando y partiendo sandias con un bate en la arena, así que normalmente estaría feliz disfrutando un día en el mar, pero ahora el aire salino la estaba mareando y su estomago rugía por alimento.

Se encontró con el equipo unos metros mas allá; el camarógrafo, dos jóvenes sosteniendo unos reflectores de luz, a Satoshi que conversaba con el sonidista y a Myoga con _él_.

Los cabellos plateados resplandecían como nunca, supuso que era producto del elaborado juego de luces que producían los reflectores. Su piel ligeramente bronceada y aquellos ojos dorados complementaban perfectamente aquel paisaje; arena y mar.

Kagome no pudo evitar hacer un puchero con los labios, _pero que injusticia,_ pensó.

Inuyasha también estaba vestido con ropas de _día de playa_ , aunque las de él eran unos pantalones cortos, una playera blanca y una camisa abierta de mangas cortas color rojo.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué ella no podía usar un vestido o una playera? en lugar de eso tenia un innecesario bikini.

—Kagome, que linda te ves —comentó Myoga en cuanto la vio— Te queda muy bien esa clase de ropa.

La mirada del director vago indiscretamente por su menudo cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Se estremeció. No estaba acostumbrada a las miradas y mucho menos cuando estaba casi desnuda. Para su suerte se les acerco un muchacho con una cámara, Kagome nunca lo había visto antes, pero se sintió agradecida por desviar la atención.

—Señor Myoga, ¿Esta bien si grabamos ahora?

—Ah, es cierto, Inuyasha, Kagome, el es Ajiru. Se encargara de filmar y fotografiar la filmación, además de la difusión y publicidad.

Ajiru hizo una servicial reverencia. Luego se alejaron para que Myoga le indicara las zonas seguras donde podría grabar sin interrumpir la grabación ni colarse en la cámara.

El calor estaba provocando las reacciones naturales en el cuerpo de Kagome, humedeciendo su frente y nuca, o al menos eso quería pensar ella. La verdad es que estaba sintiendo algunos nervios, Inuyasha estaba bastante cerca y a pesar de que había mas gente alrededor, sentía como si los hubiesen dejado solos. Esto empeoro cuando noto sus penetrantes ojos dorados sobre ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, algo brusca.

Él no pareció verse afectado, tenia una sonrisa burlona. Esa que ponía cuando quería molestarla.

—No es nada —se encogió de hombros, parecía decepcionado— Es solo que… pensé que serian un poco _mas grandes_.

Kagome noto claramente el tono sugerente de esas palabras, al igual como esos divertidos ojos dorados se posaban en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Su sonrisa pareció agrandarse cuando ella reacciono cubriéndose con los brazos, casi por instinto.

—¿Qué crees que estas mirando? —le exclamó enojada— ¡Pervertido!

—¡Feh!, como si me interesara ver a una chica plana.

—¡Pues eso es lo que estabas haciendo!

—No porque quisiera, llevas puesto un bikini, cualquiera podría notarlo.

Kagome estuvo a punto de contraatacar, pero la voz de Myoga indicándoles que estaban listos para comenzar a grabar la interrumpió. Se tragó sus palabras y se preparo para lo que venia.

—¡Corre cámara!

Había estudiado mucho, tanto que perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces memorizó el guión y lo ensayo frente a su espejo.

—¡Corre sonido!

Lo haría bien, estaba lista.

—Escena 8, plano 1, toma 1. —la claqueta sonó.

—¡Acción!

El mar era apacible, el día soleado y cálido. La brisa marina mecía los cabellos; plateados y azabaches. Pero a pesar del pintoresco paisaje no lucían felices, al contrario, estaban tensos. Ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, con la vista fija en el mar frente a ellos.

La razón; la joven estudiante había compartido una información que podría ser crucial para resolver el caso.

—¿Desde hace cuanto? —él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Ella pareció considerarlo.

—No lo se, no sabría poner una fecha exacta —contesto finalmente.—No le tomé importancia. Los chicos suelen dejar esa clase de cosas, solo eran regalos que aparecían en el casillero de mi escuela.

—¿Qué clase de regalos?

—Cartas, tontos poemas, chocolates, algunos animales de felpa. Lo normal, supongo.

—¿Por qué piensas que el autor de esos regalos podría estar involucrado en la muerte de tu hermana?

Ella se giro para quedar frente a él. Sus dedos juguetearon con la diminuta perla rosada que sostenía la delicada cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello. Su bello rostro estaba serio y sus ojos reflejaban una dolora nostalgia

—¿Ves este collar? Se lo di yo para su cumpleaños. Lo llevaba puesto el día de su muerte. —los ojos castaños se encontraron con los dorados— Estaba desaparecido, hasta que apareció en mi casillero, hace unos días. Junto a una carta.

La ambarina mirada pareció cobrar intensidad. Su cuerpo se tenso.

—¿Qué decía esa carta? —preguntó, expectante.

" _Te mandaré las flores más bonitas de este mundo…"_

La mirada chocolate pareció nublarse, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Kazuki? —insistió él, ante su silencio.

—… _yo que nací con el deseo de tumbarte en un lecho de flores"_ —la voz de la muchacha sonó tan baja como un susurro.

Pero fue suficiente para que todos pudiesen escucharlo.

—¿Qué? — soltó Inuyasha, confundido.

—¡Corte! —Gritó Myoga.

Como si hubiese despertado de alguna clase de sueño, Kagome abrió ampliamente sus ojos. ¿Qué había dicho…?

—Oye, eso no estaba en el guión. —le reclamó Inuyasha.

—Yo… lo siento —se disculpó ella.

Se llevo una mano a la frente, repentinamente le había comenzado a doler la cabeza. Su vacío estomago también se estaba ensañando con ella y el calor y la humedad salina del aire no ayudaba a mejorar su estado. Quería abofetearse.

¿Como se había equivocado? había estudiado y memorizado el guión, incluso lo había ensayado…

—Kagome… —llamó la voz de Myoga— ¡Tu interpretación fue maravillosa! —la felicitó, parecía realmente complacido— Solo di el guión correcto esta vez, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Si! —contesto tras una leve inclinación de disculpa.

Myoga dio las instrucciones al equipo y todos volvieron a sus posiciones. Inuyasha se preparo a su lado, cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

Debía concentrarse. No pensar en el abrasador calor, en el sudor en su frente, que su bikini se mantuviera en su posición, su estomago pidiendo comida, aquellas punzadas de dolor en su sien…

Esas palabras vinieron a su mente otra vez. Como alguna clase de misterioso mantra que la reconfortaba. Y eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Al escuchar la palabra _Acción_ , abrió los ojos. El abrupto cambio de la oscuridad al luminoso día afecto su visión, por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para acostumbrarse. Los jóvenes a los costados inclinaron los reflectores para redireccionar los rayos de luz hacia ella, encontrándose directamente con sus ojos, cegándola.

—¿Desde hace cuanto? —escuchó la voz de Inuyasha a su lado, era su primera línea.

Su mente le trajo las palabras que debía decir, pero cuando abrió la boca, estas no salieron.

El piso se movió a sus pies y de pronto sintió sus piernas fallarle.

—¡Oye!

La voz de Inuyasha resonó en el silencio del equipo en cuanto vio el cuerpo de Kagome desvanecerse. Tenia reflejos rápidos y reacciono sujetándola entre sus brazos. La cabeza de la chica aterrizó en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, inconsciente.

000

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió un poco desorientada. Estaba un poco adormilada y el ambiente estaba frio. Se incorporo en el cómodo asiento donde estaba acostada y se restregó los ojos con las manos.

Se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en el asiento trasero de un auto, la reconoció como la camioneta de Bankotsu. El aire acondicionado mantenía el interior fresco, quizás demasiado considerando que estaba solo en traje de baño. Se abrazo a si misma para darse calor, intentado recordar como había llegado ahí.

Los recuerdos del calor, el hambre y los mareos llegaron.

 _Al parecer me desmaye,_ pensó.

Una ola de culpa y vergüenza la invadió. Lo había arruinado nuevamente.

Realmente había estudiado y aun así había fallado en decir sus líneas. ¿Por qué había recordado esa nota justamente en ese momento?

Se había enfrascado en estudiar el guión y ensayar sus líneas, además de cumplir el ajetreado horario de los rodajes, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en eso y aun así…

Se sentía tonta, no podía negar que esas palabras la llenaban de una calidez especial, aunque después de eso, no habían llegado mas flores, ni notas, ni regalos.

Era infantil y difícil de admitir, pero la verdad era que; se sentía un poco abandonaba.

Unos nudillos en el cristal de la ventana la hicieron voltear su rostro.

—Bankotsu... —él le sonrió en respuesta.

El hombre de la larga trenza negra, abrió la puerta de la camioneta, Kagome se hizo a un lado y le dejo un espacio para que se sentara.

—Así que ya despertaste, bella durmiente —comento divertido—¿Cómo te sientes?

Kagome sonrió al percatarse que debajo de su habitual ton, había preocupación.

—Estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de frío —Froto sus brazos con las manos— ¿Qué paso?

—Te desmayaste de repente —informó él. Se quitó la camisa que llevaba y la poso sobre los desnudos hombros de Kagome.— Te trajimos al auto para que descansaras.

—¿Y la grabación?

—Están adelantando algunas escenas de Inuyasha con el resto del elenco. Cuando te sientas mejor podrán retomar las tuyas.

—Lo siento —no podía evitar sentirse mal.

—No es tu culpa —la consoló Bankotsu— Lo importante es que te sientas mejor.

Kagome se relajó un poco, el buen humor de aquel hombre y sus palabras siempre lograban tranquilizarla un poco. Quizás por eso hacían tan buen equipo.

Bankotsu extendió una mano y la poso sobre la frente de ella.

—No parece que tengas fiebre… —examinó, luego su tono se volvió un poco mas estricto— ¿Te desmayaste por no comer?

—Por su puesto que no…—se defendió ella, con aire inocente— Debe haber sido el calor.

Bankotsu la escrutó con la mirada. Sabia que mentía, pero decidió no regañarla, podría hacerlo después.

—Ten — le dijo él cuando extendió la palma de su mano hacia ella, había un pequeño y bonito envoltorio.

—¿Qué es esto?

— _Omyage*_ , Necesitas algo de azúcar.

El estomago de Kagome rugió reclamando comida.

—¡Daifuku*! —exclamo encantada cuando desenvolvió el papel y encontró los familiares pasteles de arroz. Le gustaba la pasta de porotos rojos. —Creo que también necesito algo de suerte* —sugirió divertida— Gracias.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros en respuesta, satisfecho.

—No es nada, me lo dio una de las señoras de la posada. Debería servir hasta el almuerzo.

La joven lo comió gustosa. El sabor dulce y pastoso remeció en su paladar.

—Ya me siento mejor, creo que debería volver.

—¿Estas segura? —aún estaba preocupado por su desmayo, Kagome podía exigirse mucho algunas veces. Ella asintió en respuesta, el color había vuelto a sus mejillas.— Bien, entonces iré a avisar al resto. Toma algo de agua.

Kagome agitó su cabeza en asentimiento con una radiante sonrisa. Bankotsu le sonrió y palmeo su cabeza.

—Buena chica — le dijo antes de marcharse cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ella lo vio alejarse a través de la ventana del auto. Su silueta comenzó a perder definición a medida que sus pies caminaban por la arena, hasta que se junto con otras formas lejanas y borrosas. Noto que la camioneta estaba estacionada cerca del lugar de la filmación.

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro. Aun quedaba mas de media jornada de grabación y ya quería irse a descansar a la posada. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, seria un largo día.

000

Un cuerpo se dejo caer, con un ruido seco, sobre el futón pulcramente extendido en el tatami.

Estaba en la amplia habitación de la posada tradicional donde se estaban hospedando.

Habían llegado el día anterior y se quedarían un par mas.

A pesar de ser el segundo día ya sentía su cuerpo cansado, especialmente después de ese largo y necesario baño caliente en las termas del lugar. Ahora sentía sus músculos completamente relajados.

Los mojados mechones plateados se extendían por el futón, saliéndose de él y extendiéndose por el tatami.

—Inuyasha, deberías secar tu cabello o te enfermaras —la voz irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación.

El peliplateado soltó un gruñido en respuesta.

—No molestes, Miroku —respondió mientras su cuerpo buscaba una posición mas cómoda para dormir— Estoy cansado.

—No me hare cargo de ti si enfermas —advirtió mientras revisaba su Ipad sentado en su propio futón.

—Nadie te lo esta pidiendo.

—Pero que niño malcriado eres —ahora había adoptado ese dramático tono paterno que Inuyasha no soportaba.— Seguramente quieres enfermarte para recibir los mimos de alguna de tus noviecillas ¿no? —mencionó sugerente.

—¡Feh!, no necesito usar tus sucios trucos para eso —se jacto él.

—Bueno, quizás ahora si los necesites… —dejo las palabras flotando en el aire.

Inuyasha acomodo sus brazos tras su cabeza, mirando al techo. Su voz sonó perezosa, pero la curiosidad era una sus principales debilidades.

—¿A que te refieres?

—¿No has visto las redes? —hablo Miroku, aunque su voz sonó monótona, estaba concentrado enviando algunos mensajes.

—¿Debería? —la verdad no lo había hecho, no era muy amigo de la tecnología y dejaba su teléfono en manos de Miroku o guardado cuando actuaba. Sentía que los parpados le pesaban.

—Ahm… —la voz de Miroku sonó como si realmente lo considerara— Quizás sea mejor que no lo hagas.

Como a los niños que hacían absolutamente todo lo contrario a lo que les decían, Inuyasha abrió los ojos repentinamente interesado. La sicología inversa funcionaba bastante bien en él, para mala suerte de Miroku.

El peliplateado se levanto ágilmente, como un resorte y se acerco al futón de Miroku.

Extendió su mano con la exigencia implícita.

—Pensé que estabas cansado… —intento retrasar el momento. Estaba agotado y no quería una de las rabietas de Inuyasha.

—Mi teléfono.

—Sabes, podrías aprovechar este momento para secar tu cabello…

— _Miroku_ —siseo amenazador.

—Bien —accedió. Tarde o temprano lo sabría.

Dejó el celular en la palma de su amigo, quien se alejo y se dejo caer perezosamente en su futón otra vez.

Miroku comenzó a calcular mentalmente cuanto le tomaría salir de la habitación antes de que lo notara…

—¡MIROKU!

 _Ah, demasiado tarde._

Unos pesado y rabiosos pasos se aceraron a él, no tenia que levantar la cabeza para saber que esos ojos dorados lo estarían fulminando.

—¿Qué significa esto? —exigió el peliplata mostrando la pantalla de su teléfono como prueba máxima de un crimen.

—¿Sabes cuantas veces me han preguntado eso? —las mujeres a veces podían ser muy escandalosas, en especial si eras Miroku— Es gracioso escucharlo viniendo de ti…

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —exclamó enojado— ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Miroku sabia muy bien a lo que se refería. Aun así miro la pantalla y tuvo la decencia –o quizás el descaro- de espantarse al ver lo que había ahí.

—Me parece que eres tu llevándote _muy bien_ con la señorita Kagome —concluyo tras una mirada critica.

Habían subido material del rodaje a las redes, lo habitual para comenzar a generar publicidad antes del estreno. Las seguidoras de Inuyasha estaban mas que entusiasmadas y felices por ver a su estrella favorita en pantalla y cualquier fotografía o video de él se volvía rápidamente difundido y comentado. Así que no fue de extrañar que las fotografías que habían subido se volvieran virales y ya se estuviera especulando enormemente en torno a eso.

Las fotografías en cuestión mostraban a Inuyasha y Kagome en un acaramelado abrazo, en la que ella reposaba su cabeza relajadamente contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados. Además de que su delgado cuerpo estaba apenas cubierto por ese pequeño traje de baño de dos piezas.

Piel expuesta y demasiada cercanía entre dos personas.

Material suficiente para que los titulares de las fotografías fueran; "Nuevo Romance tras pantalla", "De la ficción a la realidad; ¿la nueva pareja del momento?", "¿Inuyasha confirmara oficialmente una novia esta vez?" y los comentarios seguían y seguían.

—¡Argh! ¡Pero no es así! Esa tonta solo se desmayo y la sujete antes de que cayera—soltó el peliplata exasperado— ¿Cómo rayos paso?

—Bueno, imagino que el chico de la difusión las tomo y luego…

—¡Miroku! ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara? —había perdido la paciencia y quería que rodaran cabezas— Eres mi agente, maldita sea.

—Estas exagerando, Inuyasha —comentó Miroku con su habitual tono calmado.— Son solo unas fotografías.

—¿Crees que estoy exagerando? ¡Piensan que soy su estúpido novio!

—Y deberías sentirte afortunado, es muy guapa.

—Debes estar bromeando... —masajeo su frente, sentía una vena palpitar por ahí en algún lado— ¡Jamás me involucraría con ella! ¡Y no dejare que la relacionen conmigo!

Ahora fue el turno de Miroku de masajear su frente.

—No entiendo por qué la detestas tanto, no te ha hecho nada malo.

—¿Cómo que no? Gracias a ella nos demoramos el doble de tiempo en cada escena.

—Es nueva en esto, quizás si fueras mas amable…

Inuyasha no lo escucho.

—Nunca esta concentrada, se equivoca en estupideces, es poco profesional, además de ser una consentida. A una chica normal no le darían tantas oportunidades como a ella, la habrían reemplazado hace mucho. —continuo quejándose, enfadado, ante la aburrida mirada de Miroku— ¿Cómo alguien que nunca ha actuado en su vida tiene un protagónico? Esta claro que esta aquí solo por ser la hermana de Kikyo. —si algo le desagradaba a Inuyasha, eran las personas que utilizaban sus influencias o a terceros para sobresalir.

— _Auch_ —su tono fue de fingido dolor— Oye, creo que estás siendo muy duro.

—¡Feh! —se cruzo de brazos, malhumorado— Solo digo la verdad.

—No por que a ti te haya tomado mas trabajo llegar hasta _aquí_ , significa que todos deban seguir el mismo camino, algunas personas tienen mas suerte o facilidades, es todo. No deberías juzgarla por eso.

—¿Estas de su lado? —lo acuso él, sintiéndose levemente traicionado— Quizás deberías ser _su_ agente.

—Eso no suena tan mal… —la muchacha era definitivamente muy guapa. Por la misma razón su regla personal le impedía trabajar con mujeres. No se debía mezclar trabajo con placer— Aunque su agente parece bastante celoso, dudo que quiera cedérmela.

—Como sea, mañana harás que las quiten —exigió Inuyasha, decidido.

Pero Miroku era inteligente, no por nada la carrera del chico había llegado tan lejos. Aunque fuera talentoso, su explosivo carácter lo hacia una persona difícil de tratar, por lo que ser su agente era un doble trabajo. Debía ser amable por los dos, interceder antes de que su cliente hiciera o dijera alguna barbaridad además de tratar con el mismo Inuyasha.

Aunque trabajar durante tantos años con él le habían enseñado algunos trucos.

—Tengo un mejor trato para ti —comenzó Miroku— puedo pedir que las quiten o… puedes quedarte con lo que tengo en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué? —exclamo él incrédulo.

—Te daré una pista, quédate con lo del bolsillo, te gustara.

—¡No intentes sobornarme, Miroku! —como odiaba que hiciera eso, como si pudiera ceder por alguno de sus tontos tratos. Aunque casi siempre lo hacia, _rayos._

—¡Pero este realmente es bueno! —insistió su agente, con un fingido tono suplicante e infantil.

—No lo quiero.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Si.

—¿Ni si quiera quieres echarle un vistazo? —ahora había sacado un delgado y rectangular paquete, un poco mas grueso que un sobre. Lo agito frente a la cara de Inuyasha.

—No vas a convencerme —el chico desvió su mirada, ceder a la curiosidad era peligroso.

—Ni aunque tenga que ver con _Megoka…_ —sus palabras fueron bajas, pero eficientes.

Inuyasha lo miro de inmediato, con unos poco disimulados abiertos y brillantes ojos.

—¿Q-qué tiene que ver con esto…? —inquirió con un interés apenas contenido.

Miroku extendió el paquete a Inuyasha. Pudo ver la lucha en los dorados ojos de su amigo. _Era tan predecible…_

No podría resistirse.

Como una confirmación a sus pensamientos el peliplateado arrancó bruscamente el paquete de sus manos.

Emocionado como un niño en navidad, no tardo en abrirlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —era una cajita en blanco con un CD dentro. No tenia nombre.

—Es el ultimo disco de Megoka.

—Ya tengo su ultimo disco.

—No. Este es el ultimo, aun no sale al mercado. Serias el primero en tenerlo.

—¿Estas hablando en…? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Es una larga historia y si te la contara dejarías de prestar atención al minuto—dijo bastante seguro de sus palabras— Además, un mago no revela sus secretos.

Inuyasha le entorno los ojos, con sospecha, Miroku a veces lo intrigaba.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —preguntó con recelo.

Miroku tomo aire.

—Solo se un buen chico, ¿Quieres? —Inuyasha entrecerró mas los ojos— Dejaremos las fotos tal como están y no dirás nada al respecto.

—¡No fingiré ser novio de esa niña!

—No estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Solo no lo aceptes o lo niegues.

—¡Es lo mismo! ¡No quiero!

—Inuyasha… —uso un tono amenazador mientras extendía la mano— Si no quieres, no puedo obligarte, pero tendrás que devolverlo.

Por reflejo el chico apretó el pequeño paquete protectoramente contra su pecho y le frunció el ceño.

Miroku tuvo que contener la risa, su amigo parecía un perro a la defensiva, gruñéndole.

—Esta bien —acepto tras unos momentos, resignado.

—Muy bien —zanjó Miroku— Y ya que estamos en esto, tampoco te haría mal ser un poco mas amable con la señorita Kagome.

—Hey, no puedes agregar condiciones después de cerrar un trato. —se quejó Inuyasha.

—Es solo un consejo como amigo.

Inuyasha camino hasta su futón acomodándose en el para dormir. Realmente estaba cansado.

—Te pediré consejos cuando los necesite, hasta entonces, ahórratelos.

Dichas esas palabras se tapo con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

—Bien, como quieras — escucho un bostezo ahogado de Miroku— Buenas noches.

Pero Inuyasha no respondió, no es como si su amigo esperara una respuesta de todas formas. Dejo que sus parpados se cerraran y una sonrisa involuntaria curvó sus labios mientras estrechaba el paquete contra su pecho, afectuosamente.

000

* * *

Rei Shimura: Es un personaje de ficción, protagonista de una serie de novelas de detectives de la autora Sujata Massey (no tiene nada que ver con la historia de este fic, fue un nombre robado descaradamente porque no se me ocurría ninguno jeje)

Omyage: Es un regalo, _souvenir_ que compras para llevar de recuerdo a un familiar, amigo, novio, después de un viaje. Casi siempre se trata de comida. Los japoneses se lo toman muy en serio, casi como una tradición y hay un AMPLIO mercado de esto en todos los lugares turísticos.

Daifuku: literalmente significa "gran suerte" (por eso Kagome dice que la necesitara) también es el nombre de un dulce tradicional japonés que consiste en un _mochi (paste de arroz)_ con un relleno dulce. El relleno casi siempre es anko, que es una pasta de porotos dulces. (Para el publico chileno) El anko vendría a ser como el equivalente del manjar, casi todos los dulces tradicionales lo tienen.

* * *

¡Capitulo nuevo!

Bueno, había pensado esta historia como un one-shot, pero me siguió rondando mucho por la cabeza y cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba escrito varios capítulos jejeje (momento de inspiración)

Dedico este capitulo a Danessa, gracias por tu mensajito, me animó mucho a subirlo y continuarlo. Espero que te siga gustando esta historia, se viene mucha trama, misterios y giros inesperados (y romance obvio.) Cariños infinitos para ti.

P.D: Recomiendo leer este Fic con MUCHA atención.

P.D2; para los que siguen When the summer is here, se viene cap nuevo en la noche.

Eso es todoo

¡Gracias por leer!

Y no olviden dejar sus mensajitooos


	3. Miércoles Gris

**Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Corte 3:**

Miércoles Gris

000

Mis pensamientos no pueden alcanzarte

Y nuestro lazo se esta destrozando.

Las nubes se alejan como si no hubiese nada.

Es un miércoles gris.

 _Haiiro no Souyubi (Gray Wednesday) Triple H_

000

El reloj marcaba las 8:00 am cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar. La tenue luz de los rayos del sol se colaba por la ventana y la comodidad del futón hacía difícil la tarea de levantarse.

Una mano se asomó entre los cobertores y busco perezosamente la causa del molesto sonido que interrumpía su sueño. Tanteo el tatami hasta llegar con el reloj, al tercer intento logro apagarlo.

Los parpados aun le pesaban así que volvió a acomodarse adormilada pensando en que si tuviera que elegir una de sus actividades favoritas, sin duda seria dormir.

Apenas sintió cuando una mano deslizó bruscamente la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Kagome! —escuchó una fuerte y masculina voz llamándola— Levántate.

—Solo cinco minutos mas…

—Ni hablar, ya son las 9:00 am —la voz al parecer también tenia manos porque le quitó el cobertor de encima, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante el frio repentino.

¿Por qué debían despertarla de una forma tan cruel? Solo necesitaba un par de minutos mas, solo eran las 8:00, aun tenia un par de… ¿Qué había dicho?

Se irguió rápidamente de pronto.

—¿9:00? —exclamó la despeinada joven— ¡Pero eran las 8:00 hace nada!

—Te quedaste dormida otra vez, arriba. — mandó Bankotsu, que ya estaba vestido y reluciente.

— Eres tan malo… —se quejó ella mientras se ponía de pie.

Las mañanas solían ser difíciles, no era buena levantándose temprano, especialmente desde que su nuevo ritmo de vida le estaba pesando.

A pesar de haber actuado siendo la doble de su hermana, nunca se había enfrentado a un rodaje real.

Los horarios podían ser realmente complicados a veces; comenzaban muy tarde o muy temprano para aprovechar la luz del día o la noche, la disposición de algún lugar, el horario de los actores, etc. Incluso un día habían comenzado a grabar a las 2 a.m porque Myoga había insistido que era el momento donde la luna destacaba mas.

A lo largo de su carrera como cantante las cosas no habían sido fáciles, pero definitivamente podía jactarse de tener un buen horario de sueño.

Aun medio dormida logro bañarse y ponerse algo de ropa para encontrarse con Bankotsu en el comedor de la posada, donde todo el equipo ya estaba reunido desayunando.

Se alegro al ver su contundente primera comida del día que consistía en arroz y pescado, incluso Bankotsu había pedido una porción extra de arroz para ella.

—Sera mejor que llenes bien ese estomago, no queremos que te desmayes otra vez —comento su agente con tono severo.

Kagome agradeció mentalmente que las escenas de traje de baño hubiesen quedado listas el día anterior, ya que eso significaba que su dieta había terminado oficialmente.

— _¡Itadakimasu!—_ exclamó ella feliz, juntando sus manos para comenzar a llenar su boca de arroz.

Los palillos en sus manos buscaron hábilmente el contenido de los platillos que ofrecía el desayuno tradicional de la posada, atacando la porción de tamagoyaki que le correspondía a ella y también la de Bankotsu, no es que a él le importara, no le gustaban las cosas dulces después de todo.

Él estaba entretenido bebiendo su café amargo, revisando en su teléfono algún importante asunto de agentes que Kagome no comprendía del todo aún.

Estaba tan concentrada engullendo un trozo de pescado a la plancha que no puso atención a los murmullos alrededor, ni a las miradas del equipo sobre ella, ni mucho menos a lo que decía la televisión en la esquina de la sala, que pasaba un programa de variedades.

Solo notó una mueca molesta en el rostro de Bankotsu cuando dejo su taza de café a medio beber sobre la mesa.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Kagome, algo preocupada.

—Depende de cómo lo veas —Bankotsu intento mantener su tono despreocupado habitual, pero ella lo conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba molesto.

Fue entonces que Kagome reparó en las miradas sobre ella y escuchó lo que la animadora del programa en la televisión venia repitiendo desde hace un rato.

— _¿Realmente cree que esta vez Inuyasha si tendría una relación con una co-estrella? —_ habló la mujer rubia del programa.

—Bueno, se le ha relacionado muchas veces con sus co-estrellas —ahora hablaba un viejo calvo.

—Además de algunas modelos, incluso se dijo que podría estar con la reconocida actriz Kikyo —agregó una guapa pelirroja.

—Es cierto, pero nunca ha oficializado una relación públicamente.

—Por eso es uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Japón.

—Pero a mi me parece que las fotografías hablan por si solas.

Kagome tuvo que ahogar un gritito con su mano cuando vio con horror las fotografías que mostraron en la televisión.

Un muchacho de cabellos plateados sosteniendo a una chica semi desnuda entre sus brazos, una chica que casualmente pasaba a ser ella, por cierto.

¿Qué hacia Inuyasha abrazándola?, ¿Quién tomo esa fotografía?, ¿En que momento las prensa había comenzado a especular sobre una posible relación entre ellos? ¿Ese traje de baño la hacia ver gorda o solo era su impresión?

Su mente trabajó rápido en busca de respuestas; todo apuntaba a que ese debió ser el momento en que se había desmayado.

Un sudor frio se formo en su nuca y bajo por su espalda, esto era terrible.

—Nunca habíamos visto a Inuyasha en una actitud tan cercana y afectuosa con una joven. —continuo la rubia.

—Es cosa de ver la forma en que la sostiene entre sus brazos… tan protectoramente —la pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro ensoñador.

Kagome sentía que todos los colores se le subían a la cara. Estaba avergonzada y sumamente enojada. Ya era suficientemente malo ser la hermana de Kikyo, como para que ahora la involucraran con ese idiota. Y así se lo hizo saber al que creía era el responsable.

—Ban-kot-su —deletreo cada silaba amenazadoramente.

—No es lo que piensas —se apresuro a defenderse— No tengo nada que ver con esto.

—¡Pero dejaste que pasara!

—Las publicaron antes de consultarme — ahora si se escuchaba molesto. Si algo le molestaba a Bankotsu, era que se le pasara a llevar y por el intenso azul oscuro de sus ojos podía leerse que no dejaría las cosas así.

—Pero esto es terrible… —la ansiedad la invadió— Que pasara si…

Los medios podían ser realmente un dolor de cabeza cuando se interesaban en una persona desconocida, como ella, especialmente cuando se trataba de fisgonear en la vida de esas personas.

—No te preocupes. Hemos sido muy cuidadosos con eso.

Kagome suspiro resignada, no tenia sentido enojarse con él, sabia que no la expondría a algo así voluntariamente.

—¿Qué se supone que haré?

—Dejarlo así. Por ahora, no hará daño —concluyo él.

—Por supuesto que si —intento hablar bajito, aunque estaban solos en una mesa, temía que alguien del equipo alrededor los escuchara. — Esta pasando lo que hemos estado evitando por años Bankotsu; que mi nombre se involucre con otras personas.

Había comprendido desde temprana edad, que intentar sobresalir sin ser opacada por su hermana, era algo sumamente difícil y en lo que había estado trabajando duramente durante mucho tiempo en su vida artística y laboral.

—Lo se —respondió él, algo resignado— Escucha, Kag, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces; sabes que así funciona este mundo, no podemos evitarlo. Debemos ser mas inteligentes y ver como podemos sacar provecho de esto.

Kagome miró los azules ojos de su agente, con la intención de replicarle, pero sabia que cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca sonaría como la rabieta de una niña caprichosa. Al notar la inquietud en esos bonitos ojos chocolates, Bankotsu le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas confiadas que le indicaban que todo estaría bien y ella se tranquilizó un poco.

—Descuida, ya veremos como se dan las cosas. Todo saldrá bien.

Kagome quiso creerlo, aunque la inquietante sensación de estar perdiendo el control aun permanecía en su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, poco a poco estaba pasando lo que había temido desde que decidió dedicarse a cantar y como una prueba maliciosa de eso, la voz de la rubia de la televisión logro perturbarla de nuevo.

— _¿Pero quien es esta chica?_

—Bueno, no se sabe mucho de ella. ¡Es casi un misterio!

—Es la hermana gemela de nuestra querida y talentosa Kikyo. Al igual que su hermana también se esta abriendo paso en el mundo de la actuación.

—¡Y con un protagónico!

—Vaya forma de debutar, supongo que ser hermana de alguien tan famosa tiene sus beneficios.

—Dicen que actuó muchas veces en lugar de su hermana, ¡Pero son tan parecidas que nunca lo note!

—Definitivamente una muchacha afortunada. Hermana de una talentosa actriz y ahora la novia del soltero mas codiciado, Inuyasha.

Kagome dejó su cuenco de arroz sobre la mesa, había perdido el apetito. Las voces en la televisión continuaron en un murmullo lejano. Se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando retener la repentina necesidad de gritarle a la pantalla, sabia que no tendría sentido, seria inútil porque no habría forma de que la escucharan.

Pero quería hacerlo, quería decirles fuerte y claro que ella no era hermana, ni novia, que ella tenia un nombre y que no se molestaron en decirlo en ningún momento.

 _¡Me llamo Kagome!_

000

El viejo hombre sentado frente a ella la veía fijamente, con una penetrante mirada grisácea. Su voz sonó profunda y densa cuando habló.

—Se que no quieres escuchar esto, pero has llegado muy lejos. —sus ojos brillaron severos— Debes detener esta obsesión por tu hermana.

—¿Qué…? —murmuro ella sorprendida— ¡Yo no estoy obsesionada! —exclamó al tiempo que se paraba y golpeaba la mesa con las manos, agitada.

—¡Corte!

El hombre frente a ella se llevo una mano a la calva cabeza, rascándola en un gesto agotado. Kagome sintió sus mejillas acaloradas y se disculpo tímidamente con el actor, que le respondió con un gentil asentimiento de cabeza diciéndole que no se preocupara.

Se maldijo mentalmente. Se había equivocado de nuevo.

—Tomaremos un descanso —anuncio Myoga, era la quinta toma que salía mal. Su actriz estaba desconcentrada y sus años de experiencia indicaban que continuar con lo mismo seria una perdida de tiempo.— Quince minutos y continuaremos con la escena siete.

El equipo asintió en respuesta y comenzó a prepararse.

Estaban en uno de los salones tradicionales de la posada. Los técnicos se movían preparando los focos y ajustando la iluminación con el fotógrafo, mientras Myoga repasaba la cantidad de escenas con su asistente, Satoshi. Kagome acudió a su libreto, debía prepararse para la siguiente toma.

Un joven de cabellos plateados golpeteaba el piso con su pie, rítmicamente, ansioso. Esa chiquilla lo estaba exasperando. Había estado arruinando las escenas, como siempre, y él quería terminar su trabajo rápidamente.

Si no lo hacia pronto, creía que terminaría matando a alguien. Las noticias de la mañana no habían parado y las ridículas especulaciones de una posible relación con su co-protagonista lo estaban llevando al borde.

—Ten —la voz de Miroku atrajo su atención. Le estaba extendiendo un objeto con su mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —Inuyasha lo tomo viéndolo aburrido.

—Un cubo rubik

—Ya se lo que es —respondió impaciente— ¿Por qué me lo estás dando?

—Para que te entretengas antes de que hagas un agujero en el piso. —apuntó el agente.

—Como si esto fuera a distraerme… —masculló malhumorado mientras rodaba el cubo con sus dedos, sin mucho interés.

—Tu teléfono esta sonando —informó Miroku.

—Ya lo se —murmuro Inuyasha, estaba girando la primera fila del cubo.

—Si no contestaras deberías apagarlo…

—Ten — Inuyasha le extendió su teléfono. Miroku lo conocía bastante bien para saber que eso significaba un _"hazte cargo"_

El profesional agente que era Miroku, entendió perfectamente y lo recibió dispuesto a hacer su trabajo.

—Diga —contesto gentilmente— Oh, no, yo soy Miroku, su agente. Así que ya viste las noticias… tranquila, no llores… solo respira profundo y… —Miroku miro pacientemente al cielo, escuchando— ¿Inuyasha? Bueno él esta… — el susodicho ya llevaba dos filas completas del color amarillo. Parecía concentrado— Esta ocupado en estos momentos. ¿Quisieras dejar algún mensaje para él?

Miroku cubrió el teléfono con su mano y hablo bajito a su amigo.

—¿Quién es Rose?

Inuyasha lo pensó, o eso parecía cuando sus cejas se juntaron en un ceño se fruncido, aunque también podría significar que tenia problemas para completar los cuadrados de la cara amarilla. A Miroku le estaba costando leerlo.

—Ahm… ¡Ah! Debe ser la modelo de ropa interior —concluyó Inuyasha, girando el ultimo cuadrado para completar la primera cara del cubo, sonrió satisfecho.

Las cejas de Miroku se elevaron con repentino interés.

— O quizás sea la chica de la pizza…—agrego pensativo.

—No te preocupes se lo diré —Miroku le hablo al teléfono— Lamento decirte esto, pero creo que lo de Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome va en serio —se percato de que su compañero no lo escuchaba— _Por favor_ no llores… lo se, debes estar destrozada… ¿Sabes? Como su agente me veo en la obligación de hacerme cargo de esto, ¿Qué tal si voy por ti un día y hablamos?... genial, te llamare. Adiós.

Miroku colgó con una satisfecha sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Inuyasha sin mirarlo.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, lo superara…

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Diga —Miroku tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja ante la ruidosa respuesta— Creo que esta enojada… —le comento a Inuyasha.

—Lo superara —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ya estaba completando la cara roja. — Quien quiera que sea…

—Él no esta, soy Miroku. Aja. ¿Quieres vengarte?... ¿Sacándole celos? —Miroku comenzó a interesarse de pronto— Veras, creo que puedo ayudarte… soy prácticamente su mejor amigo. Créeme; se volverá loco… ¿Ahora? —el profesional agente miro alrededor disimuladamente y se puso de pie— Si, estoy libre. Así que… ¿Qué traes puesto?...

—¡Lo hice! —exclamo Inuyasha. Había completo la cara roja del cubo— Mira, Miroku… —pero él ya se estaba alejando con el teléfono en su oreja.

—… ¿el uniforme de Pizza Hutt? —lo escuchó hablar— eso es… interesante…

Los dorados ojos se entrecerraron, _maldito Miroku_ , ahora a quien le mostraría que había completado dos caras del cubo. Era la primera vez que jugaba…

—Pareces ser bueno en eso —una familiar voz lo hizo voltear. _¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?_

—Ah, eres tu —se escuchó la decepción en sus palabras.

—No pongas esa cara —se molestó Kagome— Tampoco me alegra verte.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Creí que debíamos hablar… —la verdad era que no podía concentrarse, no con toda esa sarta de patrañas que había escuchado en la mañana, rondando en su cabeza. Quizás si hablaba con él podrían solucionarlo— Prácticamente todos están hablando de nosotros y yo…

—No te preocupes por eso —cortó Inuyasha— Aclararemos las cosas pronto. No permitiré que me sigan involucrando contigo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó ofendida— ¿Cuál es tu problema? A mi tampoco me agrada que me involucren contigo, pero…

—¿Ves esto? —Inuyasha la interrumpió. Él ahueco su mano, como si sostuviera una pequeña manzana, incluso la ahueco aun mas, ahora parecía del tamaño de un limón — Es tu tamaño. Y no salgo con chicas copa A.

Kagome le entrecerró los ojos confundida.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —la comprensión le llego rápido, coloreando su rostro de un intenso rojo— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¿De donde sacaste…? — otra idea ilumino sus ojos, explotó enojada— Me tocaste cuando me desmaye ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se defendió— ¡Tu te caíste encima!

—¿Caí encima de tu mano? —grito incrédula.

—¡Si! de ninguna forma te tocaría por gusto. ¡Deberías agradecer que no te deje caer al piso!

—¡Preferiría haber caído! —la chica hizo como si se limpiara los brazos con asco.— Me alegra haber estado inconsciente o si no…

—¡Kagome!, ¡Inuyasha! —los llamó Myoga— Estamos listos para comenzar.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, desafiantes, ninguno de los dos quería dejar las cosas así, pero el deber llamaba.

—¡Bien! —anunciaron al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose al set.

000

Cuando Kagome regresó a su habitación ya eran las 8:00 pm. Habían sido mas de ocho horas de extenuante trabajo y sentía que su cuerpo ya no podía mas.

Fue un día difícil; Inuyasha había estado mas irritable que de costumbre y ella desconcentrada. No fue una buena combinación. Aunque Myoga parecía contento, mencionó algo de que en pantalla se veía una especie de tensión especial y fascinante entre ellos.

Por su puesto que habría tensión, se dijo ella, era lo mas natural entre dos personas que querían arrancarse las cabezas mutuamente.

Suspiró cansada, cuanto daría por arrojarse al futón… pero aun no podía. Ese día habían terminado la filmación en la posada, lo que significaba que partirían al día siguiente temprano… y tendrían el día libre.

La exceptiva de regresar a su casa, dormir en su propia cama y tener un día para ella después de casi una semana de trabajo, la lleno de una repentina energía.

Con un sonriente rostro comenzó a preparar su bolso guardando las pocas cosas que había llevado al viaje; Un par de playeras, ropa interior… Buscó con la mirada por la habitación recordando que había dejado el cepillo de su cabello en la mesita de noche.

Una inusual ansiedad agitó su corazón cuando su mirada encontró, junto a su cepillo, un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rojo con un lindo listón.

No había recibido regalos los últimos días. Claro, sus fans no sabían que estaba en Miyajima, no podrían enviarlos, después de todo ellos solo enviaban sus obsequios a una sola dirección, que luego llegaban a ella.

Aunque eso la había mantenido algo desanimada, sobretodo después de aquel día que encontró su camarín repleto rozagantes flores.

Tras leer esa nota, un secreto anhelo había nacido en ella, uno que la hizo precipitarse apresuradamente al pequeño paquete y encontrar una aterciopelada tarjeta blanca a un lado.

Se mordió los labios expectante mientras la leía.

" _Todo lo que necesitas es amor, pero un poco de chocolate de vez en cuando no hace daño"_

— _Charlie Brown_ … —leyó la firma.

Al final de la tarjeta había una bonita ilustración de la conocida caricatura de aquel perro blanco y su amigo de playera amarilla.

Notó con algo de decepción que el paquete no contenía ninguna nueva flor, en su lugar, habían chocolates.

La puerta de su habitación se deslizo, haciéndola pegar un saltito del susto.

—Aquí estas —dijo Bankotsu entrando al cuarto.

—Deberías tocar, sabes —lo regañó ella.

—La vida es muy corta para eso —explicó despreocupadamente— ¿No dicen que es mejor pedir perdón, que permiso?

Ella le entorno los ojos.

—¿Dónde están mis disculpas entonces?

—Justo en tus manos —Bankotsu señaló con su dedo el paquete que Kagome sostenía.

Sonrió, sintiéndose algo tonta, debería haberlo sabido.

—Chico listo —concedió ella, con unas de esas sonrisas involuntarias que Bankotsu siempre lograba sacarle.

Charlie Brown; Era la marca de chocolates que había sacado la franquicia del popular comic.*

Ella los conocía mejor que nadie, solía comerlos por montones cuando era una niña mientras leía sus historietas a la sombra de los arboles junto a su hermana, aunque, como todas las cosa buenas de la infancia, un día habían desaparecido.

Hasta que hace un par de años Bankotsu se los había regalado.

No sabia de donde los había sacado, solo se los regalo casualmente aquella vez que publicó su primer disco. Por supuesto que ella había quedado mas que encantada con los bombones que tenían el sabor de su nostálgica niñez.

Por mas que había insistido a su agente que le revelara donde los compraba, este se había rehusado y lo convirtió en su secreto mejor guardado.

Ahora se había vuelto una clase de acuerdo cómplice entre ellos, una pequeña y preciosa recompensa con la que él la mimaba cuando creía que lo merecía.

Bankotsu se acerco a ella y saco uno de los bombones, llevándoselo a la boca.

—Hey, son míos —se quejó ella.

—Tienes como un montón en esa caja. Te estoy ayudando, si los comes todos; engordaras.

—Eso no es cierto —apretujo cariñosamente el paquete contra ella— Hasta que descubra tu gallina de los huevos de oro, debo cuidarlos y guardarlos para tiempos difíciles —era cierto, eran sus favoritos y los racionaba inteligentemente. Bankotsu era cruel por naturaleza y solían haber tiempos de escases.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Vendrás mas, si te portas bien.

—Es todo lo que hago… —masculló ella jugueteando con la tarjeta— ¿Esto lo escribiste tu? —preguntó divertida.

—Claro que no —contradijo, también divertido— Cortesía de la chocolatería.

Una risilla escapo de los labios de la joven. Bankotsu jamás escribiría algo así, no era su estilo. Tampoco el de su misterioso admirador… pensó ella.

—Entonces… ¿Solo viniste a robarme chocolates?

—¡Ah! Es cierto —pareció recordar— Tengo buenas noticias para ti.

—¿Como que me darás una caja de estos a la semana en vez de una al año?

—Oye, no exageres, no te las doy una vez al año. —corrigió algo ofendido, mientras Kagome ponía los ojos en blanco— Hablé con Miroku.

—¿El agente de Inuyasha?

—Si. Al parecer ese idiota tampoco esta muy feliz con todo esto de las fotos…

—¿Cómo lo habrá notado? —pregunto ella sarcásticamente.

—Como sea, aclararemos esto cuando lleguemos a Tokyo.

Eso pareció aliviarla, porque Bankotsu notó como sus hombros se relajaban. Conocía a Kagome y sabia lo que quería y lo que no. Después de todo ese era el trabajo de un agente.

Desde que la conoció ella fue bastante clara; _"Quiero ser solo Kagome"_ le había dicho. Y lo entendía perfectamente; Quería que la reconocieran por ser ella misma.

Supo desde el principio que seria difícil lograrlo, especialmente siendo hermana de alguien tan reconocida, pero le gustaban los retos y acepto ser su agente.

Tuvieron que idear un plan para lograrlo y aunque fue arriesgado, y para sorpresa de él mismo, había funcionado mejor de lo que hubiesen esperado.

Kagome era una chica talentosa.

Y aunque las cosas habían marchado bastante bien, ahora era momento de dar el gran paso.

—Bien, espero que podamos hacerlo rápido —comentó ella— la prensa olvida rápido y mi nombre estará limpio para cuando… —se detuvo, realmente hablar de eso la desanimaba.

Bankotsu puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—En cuanto la gente sepa que Megoka eres _tu_ se olvidaran de todos los demás, no habrá Inuyasha, ni Kikyo que pueda opacarte. —la azulina mirada de Bankotsu brillo.

Me-go-ka. Era su nombre al revés.

Había sido idea de Bankotsu.

Ella quería cantar y que la escucharan solo a ella, que su voz llegara a los oídos de todos en su estado mas puro.

Así que comenzó su carrera musical bajo ese seudónimo, hace un par de años atrás. Era su secreto mejor guardado, solo lo sabían Bankotsu y Kikyo.

Fue difícil al inicio, llegar a las personas era mas complicado de lo que ella había creído, especialmente siendo una voz sin rostro, desconocida, una mas en un competitivo mundo.

Se había desanimado al principio, en un entorno donde el talento se mide a través de frivolidades como las cantidad de ventas, seguidores y premios que pudieras ganar, la presión de ser una artista que debía alcanzar el _éxito_ para poder continuar cantando,la mantenía angustiada. La competencia siempre había sido dura, todas esas chicas con sus lindos rostros y ropas, que invitaban a ser escuchadas solo con sus perfectas sonrisas.

Aun así se esforzó arduamente, perfecciono su voz, estudio composición musical y continuo cantando con la energía vibrante de una persona enamorada de lo que hace.

Dicen que el amor lo puede todo, que cuando es profundo y sincero no existe barrera que pueda interponerse ni persona que pueda resistirse a el.

Quizás fue por eso que sin darse cuenta, su música había comenzado a hacerse un espacio lentamente. Quizás fue eso, combinado con las inteligentes estrategias de Bankotsu. Por algún motivo ocultar su rostro resulto ser una de sus mejores armas. Sus seguidores comenzaron a aumentar poco a poco fascinados por su voz y completamente convencidos que tras sus dulces canciones se ocultaban los secretos para conocer su misteriosa identidad.

A medida que adquiría popularidad se habían formado innumerables teorías acerca de ella, la que mas les divertía era que Megoka podría ser alguna clase de robot.

Bankotsu aprovecho todas las especulaciones como publicidad para su artista, sugiriéndole a Kagome que alimentara estas fantasías en sus letras, en las portadas de sus discos, etc.

Había sido un juego divertido para ambos por años, pero ya era momento de dejarlo.

—No se si estoy realmente lista para esto —Kagome se entristeció un poco.

Bankotsu había decidido que tras tres años de su anónima carrera debía expandirse a otras áreas.

Cuando los seguidores de Megoka se enteraron que tendría un papel en una película se volvieron locos. Por supuesto no revelaron que película era, ni que papel haría. Las producciones de películas japonesas eran amplias y las posibilidades eran muchas, así que salían nuevas especulaciones sobre su identidad a menudo.

Kagome debía reconocer que Bankotsu había tenido razón al decir que seria un debut grandioso; protagonizar una película y dar a conocer su identidad, seria un golpe tan impactante que ni Kikyo podría opacar.

Pero abandonar el nombre de Megoka era algo que la entristecía y asustaba al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que lo estas, Kag. Me encargare de que todo salga como planeamos. —lo dijo con su tono seguro. —¿Confías en mi?

Kagome sintió la gran mano de él sobre su hombro y lo miro a los ojos. Se veían azules, profundos, seguros y brillantes. Como él.

Y solo había una cosa que ella podía decir ante esa mirada.

—Si.

000

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, molestando sus ojos. Quiso cerrar las cortinas, pero para su mala suerte los autos no las tenían. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio las calles, casas y arboles pasar rápidamente a través del cristal.

Era primavera y todo parecía radiante y colorido.

Se giro en el asiento en dirección contraria a la ventana, mirando al asiento del conductor que era ocupado por Bankotsu.

—Oye dormilona, ya casi llegamos. —informo él.

Kagome contesto con algo parecido a un gruñido. No podía entender como él podía estar tan fresco y despierto. Supuso que era alguna clase de superpoder de agentes o algo así, no recordaba haber visto alguna vez a un agente agotado.

Se habían despertado muy temprano para dejar la posada, después había venido un viaje en ferry para salir de la isla, un vuelo de tres horas y ahora un viaje en auto hasta su casa. No recordaba ni la mitad de esas partes del viaje, solo que su cuerpo se movió en alguna clase de trance y aun permanecía adormilada.

Kagome abrió los ojos con pereza al sentir el auto detenerse.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No, pero necesito un café — _así que eres humano Bankotsu,_ pensó ella _._ — ¿Quieres algo?

— Creo que si —se incorporo del asiento frotando sus ojos con las manos— ¿Dónde desayunaremos?

—Creo que por la hora ya deberíamos almorzar —se rio él.— ¿Te apetece un Brunch*?

— Solo si hay donas y hot cakes —después de dejar de comer hasta desmayarse y tras tres días de comida tradicional en la posada, estaba antojadisima de dulces occidentales— el tocino también suena bien.

—Dios, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan delgada? —inquirió Bankotsu incrédulo, Kagome a veces podía comer incluso mas que él.

Kagome solo se limito a reír y tras algunas bromas mas terminaron por salir del auto. Bankotsu se había detenido en un lindo y pintoresco sector con cafés, restaurantes y pastelerías. Después de una discusión porque Bankotsu quería comer carne y Kagome pasteles, terminaron en una elegante cafetería.

Estaban en la fila de la tienda esperando su turno cuando Kagome vio a través del cristal de la puerta, la linda vitrina de una librería cruzando la calle.

—Bankotsu, recordé que debo comprar algo —dijo ella— Vuelvo en un momento.

—Bien, pero no tardes o me comeré tu parte —amenazó él.

—No te atrevas —advirtió con tono peligroso, obteniendo unas risitas como respuesta.

Salió de la cafetería y se apresuro a cruzar la calle. Tendría unos quince minutos antes de que Bankotsu cumpliera su promesa y se comiera su comida, seria suficiente.

Sonó una pequeña campanilla en cuanto abrió la puerta de la librería, anunciando su llegada, las vendedoras le dieron la bienvenida amablemente. Era pequeña y acogedora, las paredes eran de madera y había una decoración con flores y colores pintorescos con motivo primaveral. Se dirigió a la sección de botánica y hojeo algunos de los libros del estante. Todos parecían tan completos y bonitos que le fue difícil decidir.

Cuando llego a la caja para pagar la vendedora se quedo mirándola fijamente durante un rato hasta que decidió hablar.

—Ahm, disculpe —le sonrió tímidamente la chica cuando termino de envolver su libro— Usted es la señorita Kikyo ¿Verdad?... le molestaría darme su autógrafo, soy una gran admiradora.

Kagome no se sorprendió, estaba mas que acostumbrada. Para su desgracia, era algo completamente habitual en su día a día. Sonrío amigablemente de todas formas, no era su culpa.

—Seria un placer, pero yo no soy Kikyo. Lo siento —se disculpó, como siempre.

Algo dentro de ella se removió. Las palabras pesaron.

Si, a veces realmente lamentaba no ser Kikyo.

000

En cuanto entró a su habitación se desplomo en su gran cama. Era una King y la había extrañado. Los plateados cabellos se desparramaron en las sabanas y enterró su rostro entre las almohadas. Estaba exhausto y algo mareado, los viajes en avión siempre le sentaban mal, además de que no comía hace varias horas.

Un familiar peso extra en la cama de un cuerpo acercándose a él, lo hizo sonreír. La respiración agitada cerca de su cara no tardo en llegar y una húmeda y cálida lengua lamio su mejilla una vez, luego dos, tres, hasta que perdió la cuenta.

—Colmillo —lo saludó acariciando el blanco pelaje de su perro— ¿Me extrañaste?

El perro respondió con mas lamidas, agitando su cola frenéticamente con emoción.

—Yo también te extrañe —respondió ante las muestras de afecto de su mascota— Pero no mas lamidas —intento regañarlo, incorporándose. Sentía toda la cara húmeda.

El animal gimió, triste, había estado solo y quería atención. Inuyasha acaricio su cabeza desordenando el esponjoso pelaje.

—¿Tienes hambre? —el perro se removió agitándose inquieto— Bien, creo que yo también.

Inuyasha se levanto perezosamente de su cama y caminó con sus pies descalzos sobre la suave alfombra hasta la cocina.

Se decepcionó cuando encontró su nevera vacía, se rasco la cabeza preguntándose porque no había comida ahí. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tenia sentido, había olvidado la ultima vez que había ido de compras, pero se había acostumbrado a encontrar su nevera siempre llena…

Un momento.

Si intentaba recordar la ultima vez que fue a comprar… no, no lo recordaba, quizás había sido hace un par de años…

¿De donde salía la comida entonces?

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

¡Él vivía solo!

Cerro lentamente la puerta de la nevera y se acercó a su perro con cautela, estarían seguros si no se separaban y mantenían la puerta de la cocina cerrada hasta que descubrieran que pasaba.

Él podía enfrentarse a muchas cosas, sabia pelear bastante bien, pero luchar contra misteriosos sucesos como ese, estaba fuera de su rango.

—Supongo que tendremos que pedir algo… —le comentó a su perro, cuando salieron de la cocina

—¿Qué tal pizza?

Colmillo ladeo su cabeza y luego ladró.

— Ahm, es cierto, las repartidoras no te agradan

El perro volvió a ladrar, mas fuerte esta vez

— ¡Hey! ¡No es mi culpa que entraras en la habitación! no tenias que ver eso…

El perro lloriqueo, algo que Inuyasha interpreto como un reclamo y comenzó a alejarse mientras hablaba, dejándolo solo.

—Oye, no puedes irte así —le exclamó a Colmillo— ¡Ya te dije que no paso nada!

El blanco perro volvió al rato, con una galleta en la boca, había ido a buscar una de su fuente de comida.

—Colmillo… —murmuró Inuyasha. Tragó duro— ¿Tu comida también aparece misteriosamente?

Dios, eso se estaba saliendo de control.

Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, pero decidió que lo haría una vez que comiera.

Se acerco al bolso de viaje que había dejado tirado en el sillón y rebusco en los bolsillos su teléfono.

—Supongo que podría pedir algo de ramen —le comento a su perro, se había acostado en la alfombra al lado del sillón y mordía alegremente su galleta.

Buscó en su teléfono y no tardo mucho en encontrar un local de ramen cercano que entregara a Domicilio.

—Quiero dos porciones de Ramen —le hablo al teléfono cuando llamó— Sin picante. —vió a Colmillo acercarse a su bolso mientras daba la dirección— Bien, pero que sea rápido —el perro le ladró— esta bien, y que el repartidor sea hombre —agrego.

El hocico de su perro se metió en su bolso buscando el origen de algún extraño y atrayente olor. Como su boca de perro no podía llegar hasta el fondo decidió utilizar sus patas provocando que el bolso cayera al piso, desparramando su contenido en la alfombra.

—¡Colmillo! —lo regañó Inuyasha. Se apresuro a su lado cuando el perro estaba a punto de comer uno de los _omyage,_ con envoltorio y todo, que había recibido su dueño en la posada.

Inuyasha los quito del camino antes de que su perro terminara en el veterinario. Fue ahí cuando se encontró, junto al resto de objetos tirados en la alfombra, con la blanca cajita del CD que le había dado Miroku.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Entre las grabaciones y aquellas desagradables noticias que lo involucraban con Kagome, casi lo había olvidado. Una ansiedad casi infantil lo lleno y sin poder esperar mas se acerco al mueble donde tenia un moderno equipo de música.

Con una expectación apenas contenida oprimió el botón de inicio y la música comenzó a sonar. Había esperado tanto por esto…

Se tumbó en la alfombra, con los brazos detrás de su nuca como apoyo, la melodía no tardo en embargarlo de una sensación indescifrable, algo como una deliciosa y triste placidez.

Su voz, dulce y familiar comenzó a cantar.

 _El sonido del despertador y la tierna voz de mamá_

 _Hacen pedazos mi pacífico sueño_

 _Es un lunes de suspiros._

Cerro sus ojos.

 _Vamos, recuerda cuando vivías en un sueño_

 _Cuando vivías en un sueño mas hermoso que ahora_

Era un arrullo dulce y melancólico. Uno que siempre lograba serenarlo.

Si intentaba recordar… creía que la primera vez que la había escuchado había sido un par de años atrás. Estaba de mal humor y hambriento, un estado de ánimo bastante habitual en él. Así que decidió pasar a un pequeño local de ramen que había encontrado en el camino. El día estaba frío, pero su cuerpo comenzó a entibiarse en cuanto comió su caliente plato. Recordaba que toda la tensión del día se esfumó lentamente y asumió que aquel ramen tenia alguna clase de ingrediente especial.

Tardo un rato en darse cuenta que el pequeño local parecía mucho mas agradable que cuando entro, el aroma a caldo y carne envolvía el ambiente, los bajos murmullos de las personas alrededor, podía verse por la ventana el esponjoso cielo que avecinaba una lluvia nocturna, la música de fondo, una voz dulce y encantadora vibrando en un canturreo alegre. Una sutil emoción anego su pecho, una calma que lo mantuvo entumecido unos momentos. Cuando miró alrededor se dio cuenta que no era el único embobado, se había formado un silencio natural y apreciativo en el ambiente.

Si, lo recordaba.

Un día frio, una comida caliente en un lugar pequeño y acogedor. Una canción dulzona en un día de invierno.

 _Vamos, recuerda cuando nos amábamos_

 _Cuando nos mirábamos el uno al otro, con ojos sinceros_

Tardo tiempo en descubrir a la dueña de la voz. Decidió que debía hacerlo cuando sintió pánico al darse cuenta que la melodía se disolvía en su memoria, haciéndola borrosa, un recuerdo lejano de algo que había sido sumamente agradable.

 _La risa del otro lado de la tristeza_

 _Incluso el vacío que brota en mi,_

 _Desaparecerá arrastrado por el viento._

 _Es un miércoles gris._

 _Megoka._

Miroku, algo molesto por la mala memoria y los torpes tarareos de su amigo , lo ayudo a encontrar la canción.

Inuyasha quedó mas que desconcertado cuando su él le dijo que la cantante nunca había aparecido en público, que era una voz sin rostro y que nadie sabia mas de ella que su nombre.

Un inquietante interés lo llevo a adquirir cuanto material nuevo publicara, encantándose cada vez mas con su voz… con ella.

No lo admitiría jamás, pero era un fan dedicado. Y Miroku se aprovechaba cruelmente.

Colmillo se acerco a él y se acostó a su lado, apoyando su hocico en su pecho.

Inuyasha acaricio su cabeza.

 _Vamos, recuerda cuando nos amábamos_

 _Cuando nos mirábamos el uno al otro, con ojos sinceros_

—También te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirando al techo. El perro bostezo en respuesta, acomodándose mas contra él.— Ya queda poco…

 _Vamos, recuerda cuando vivías en un sueño_

 _Cuando vivías en un sueño mas hermoso que ahora_

Ella revelaría su identidad pronto. La sola idea de poder conocer el rostro de la voz que lo había llenado de tranquilidad durante los últimos años lo ponía ansioso y también muy nervioso.

—Seguramente debe ser hermosa…

Sus ojos dorados desaparecieron detrás de sus parpados y sonrió.

000

Kagome entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Ya casi estaba atardeciendo y el tibio sol de la tarde primaveral mantenía la casa cálida.

Dejo encima de su escritorio el paquete envuelto que había comprado en la librería y abrió el gran ventanal al lado de su cama.

Una cálida brisa arrastro algunos pétalos de flor de cerezo dentro de la habitación, venían del gran árbol del patio que estaba completamente florecido de un lindo tono rosado.

Definitivamente era una tarde perfecta para terminar su pequeño trabajo.

Se acerco a la mesita de noche, solo había una pequeña lámpara, una edición de " _Cumbres Borrascosas"_ que su hermana le había regalado la pasada navidad y un álbum blanco tamaño grande, su secreto proyecto.

Lo abrió con cuidado sobre su escritorio, en la primera pagina. Habían cuatro sobres transparentes de plástico por página, los cuales ya había llenado con una flor distinta en cada uno.

Debajo de cada sobre, había un espacio para llenarlo con el nombre de la flor.

Como la aplicada chica que era, abrió su libro de botánica recién comprado.

Lo eligió por ser el que tenia mas variedad de especies y comenzó a buscar el nombre de la primera flor de su álbum, era rosa y con muchos pétalos.

Después de encontrar su camarín lleno de tantas flores simplemente había sentido pena al pensar que tendría que tirarlas una vez que se marchitaran.

 _¡Que desperdicio!,_ Había pensado, así que se le ocurrió conservarlas de alguna forma. Eran bastantes y después de escoger una de cada una termino llenando su álbum con diecinueve especies distintas.

—Millarenga… —leyó una vez que la encontró. Era una Camelia Japónica.

Anotó el nombre debajo de ella y su lugar de origen.

No pudo evitar recordar los viejos tiempos cuando aun era una estudiante. Parecía una chiquilla con su proyecto escolar, la idea la hizo soltar unas risillas.

La siguiente era una pequeña y amarilla, sonrió emocionada, seria una tarde divertida.

000

 _Vamos, recuerda cuando brillabas_

 _Cuando vivías en un sueño,_

 _cuando nos amábamos._

Haiiro no Souyubi (Gray Wednesday) Triple H

000

* * *

Peanuts: el comic al que se refiere Kagome es esta tira cómica de Charles Schulz, que comenzó a publicarse en 1950, que tiene como protagonistas a Snoopy y su dueño/amigo Charlie Brown. En Japón Snoopy es muy popular (tiene su propio museo) y obviamente también tiene su propia línea de chocolates.

Brunch: es un termino que nació en USA, una combinación entre lunch y breakfast, para denominar una comida que se come justo en el horario en que ya es muy tarde para desayunar y muy temprano aún para comer. Es bastante popular y muchos locales cafes-restaurantes lo están adoptando.

La letra de la canción es de una de mis series favoritas, Mawaru Penguindrum, se llama Hai-iro no Suiyoubi (Gray Wednesday ) de Triple H

Por si quieren buscarla, cuesta pillar la versión original en youtube, en vimeo esta la versión larga y buena.

* * *

¡Vine a dejar otro cap! YEY

Bueno... a lo importante, tenemos a un Inuyasha fanboy de Kagome y no lo sabe... Y Kagome tiene un admirador secreto...

¿Quien creen que sea? chin, chin, chin

¿Será muy obvio? ¿O quizás no? ¿Que creen? jijiji

Aun me ronda por la cabeza que estilo de música cantara Kagome, tengo un par de cantantes medias alternativas que me gustan mucho, aunque aun no lo decido. ¿Que se imaginan que podría cantar ella?

Si hay alguna cosita por ahí que no quedo muy clara me pueden preguntar, (obviamente no voy a responder espoilers), pero igual pueden haber quedado un par de cosas que no puse porque se me escapo, espero que no.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy muy muy feliz 3 Danessa, ojala te siga gustando este fic, lo hago con amor y un poquito de maldad. Justalisse estuve toda la semana preguntándome que era chidori y aun no se que es :ccc jjajajja

En otras noticias, mis vacaciones terminaron, lo que significa que ahora tengo menos tiempo para escribir y por lo que la actualización de los viernes de When the summer is here quedara postergada, lo siento u.u. La buena noticia es que ya tengo varios capítulos escritos de esto por lo que iré subiéndolos semanalmente.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer.

Nos leemos 3


	4. Roce Sutil

**Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Corte 4:**

 **Roce sutil**

000

Cuando amanezca, nos despediremos de nuevo  
Los sueños quedarán muy lejos, como una ilusión  
Cada vez que me envuelve la luz que te persigue  
Confío en la cálida brisa

Shiki no Uta MINMI

000

—Querida, lo primero que debes comprender es que _esta,_ no es una historia de amor; es un _Thriller_ policial.

Recordaba que eso era lo que le había dicho Myoga esa mañana, antes de aproximarse haciendo que su rostro y su divertido bigote quedaran frente a ella.

—¿Entiendes, Kag?

Por supuesto que entendía. Lo que no entendía era porque se lo estaba diciendo con aquel tono meloso, ni porque estaba tan cerca de ella, ni mucho menos porque de pronto una de sus arrugadas manos se había ido a acomodar a su cintura.

¡Se suponía que hablarían del guión de la película!

A lo largo de los días que llevaban de rodaje, los peores temores de Kagome se estaban haciendo realidad; ella no era actriz. Y se notaba

Interpretar a un personaje era mucho mas complejo que hacer un simple remplazo y necesitaba ayuda. ¿Y quién mejor para orientarla que el mismo Director de la película?

Aunque no imaginó que cuando el anciano la citó amablemente a su oficina, para hablar, a solas, tuviera otras intenciones.

Sintió un sudor frio cuando la mano en su cintura había comenzado a descender distraídamente de su posición. Su instinto de supervivencia femenino no funciono y se quedo estática presa del pánico.

Por suerte para ella, -o quizás para su desgracia- la puerta se abrió justo en ese momento, dejando ver unos cabellos plateados asomarse en la oficina.

—Oye, viejo, necesito que… — era Inuyasha, quien los observó un momento, algo confundido. —¿Están ocupados?

Por supuesto, ella había aprovechado la oportuna interrupción para soltar unas rápidas excusas y salir de ahí.

Respiró.

Tensó la cuerda y visualizo el centro de la diana* ubicado unos metros mas allá.

Aun sentía su desagradable tacto. Se regocijó imaginando la arrugada cara del viejo hombre en el anillo del centro.

Exhaló.

Disparo.

Mantuvo la posición recta de su cuerpo mientras la flecha se enterraba en su objetivo.

—Eso estuvo bastante cerca — comento la muchacha de cabello castaño atado en una cola alta, al lado de ella

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado. La flecha yacía clavada unos tres círculos lejanos al centro.

—Pero no logro darle al blanco aun…

—Eso es normal, aun eres principiante —la muchacha le sonrió.

Estaban en una amplia y luminosa sala del edificio del estudio, era un espacio común que se utilizaba como salón de entrenamientos para el personal que quisiera ejercitarse o practicar algún deporte, por lo que habían diversas maquinas de ejercicios y equipos de entrenamiento como el suelo de tatami, los arcos e incluso un muro de Escalada. Pero principalmente lo utilizaban para enseñarle a los actores alguna que otra acrobacia necesaria para su actuación, lo cual era el caso de Kagome.

La chica a su lado se llamaba Sango y seria su entrenadora.

Era una experta en distintas formas de combate y sabia manejar casi todo tipo armas. Según le había contado, su familia tenia un _dojo_ propio y tanto sus hermanos como ella habían sido entrenados desde pequeños.

—¿Habías usado un arco alguna vez? —preguntó Sango.

—Ahm… solo un par de veces, pero nunca fui muy buena, así que lo deje.

Fue la escueta respuesta de Kagome, aunque claro, esa no era toda la historia. La versión completa, como muchas cosas en su vida, incluían a su hermana.

Kikyo era la arquera estrella del equipo Kyudo*. Se había ganado el titulo cuando le dio los primeros lugares a la escuela por cuatro años seguidos. Kagome había querido intentarlo, pero la presión de estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su hermana, en el mismo lugar, con la diferencia de que ella no lo hacia _tan_ bien, fue suficiente para abandonarlo en poco tiempo.

—¿Bromeas?, creo que tienes talento.

—El equipo de Voleibol era mas divertido —explicó Kagome encogiéndose de hombros.

—Habrías llegado lejos si no lo hubieras dejado… —Sango se llevo una mano a la barbilla, considerándolo seriamente. — Si practicas un poco mas creo que incluso podrías darle al centro en poco tiempo.

Kagome asintió despreocupada, no estaba realmente interesada en ser una experta, no era necesario.

El personaje que interpretaba; Kazuki como buena estudiante modelo, era parte del equipo de arquería de la escuela, por lo que infelizmente para ella, tendría que aprender a usar uno para grabar algunas escenas.

Tenia sentido, después de todo, el guionista había basado al personaje en su hermana. Aunque a veces no podía evitar sentir algunos escalofríos al pensar que su personaje y Kikyo tuvieran _tantas_ similitudes. ¿De donde había sacado toda esa información aquel escritor? ¿Qué tanto conocía a su hermana?

—Creo que estas exagerando —soltó Kagome algo avergonzada.

—Claro que no, ¿Sabes cuantas personas atinan a la diana la primera vez? — La entrenadora se ubico detrás de ella para tomar sus brazos.— cuando tenses la cuerda, tu dedo índice debe quedar bajo tu mentón y la cuerda debe rozar tus labios, justo así, muy bien… recuerda tensar la espalda con la cuerda…

Kagome soltó unas risitas cuando las manos de Sango se posaron cerca de sus costillas.

—Cosquillosa ¿eh?

—Solo un poco — Sango le sonrió divertida. Kagome pensó en lo bonita que era desde que las presentaron unas horas atrás. — ¿Cómo es que terminaste haciendo esto? —pregunto curiosa.

La chica le parpadeo algo descolocada por la pregunta.

— Ahm, veamos…fue cuando tenia mas o menos quince o dieciséis… …— La castaña pareció rebuscar distraídamente en sus recuerdos, caminando hasta la diana. Quito las flechas para regresarlas a Kagome— Estaba buscando un empleo de medio tiempo y me tope con esta agencia. Buscaban dobles de acción, extras y esa clase de cosas… —Sango dejo las flechas en el carcaj* de Kagome. — Como yo ya entrenaba bastante para entonces, me dejaron como doble un tiempo y luego comencé a darle clases a los actores, entre otras cosas.

Kagome se volteo a mirar su entrenadora.

—¡Desde los quince!—Sango ahora se veía como alguna clase de heroína de acción a sus ojos. — ¡Eso es realmente genial! ¡Y emocionante!

Ella rio nerviosa.

—No es para tanto, solo era un trabajo a medio tiempo como todos.

—¡Claro que no!, un trabajo a medio tiempo son cosas aburridas, como ser mesera o vendedora de helados— respondió Kagome recordando los trabajos que tuvo que tomar de adolecente cuando el dinero comenzó a escasear en su casa. — ¿De quien fuiste doble? ¿Hiciste algún salto arriesgado desde un puente? ¿Manejaste un auto en llamas? Oh, oh ¿Alguna vez te dispararon de un cañón? O quizás manejaste a algún león salvaje…

—Espera, espera —La contuvo Sango con las palmas enfrente, sonriendo algo nerviosa ante la repentina emoción de la azabache — Creo que estas confundiendo el trabajo de un doble con el de una persona de circo… Nunca hice cosas _tan_ arriesgadas… la gran mayoría de la acción en las películas japonesas son por parte de personajes masculino. Así que normalmente la diversión se la llevaban mis compañeros, especialmente Inuyasha… disfrutaba hacer todas esas cosas suicidas

La entusiasmada alumna elevo las cejas sorprendida.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Si, éramos compañeros. Antes de ser actor y todo eso.

—¿Eh? —parpadeo la azabache incrédula— No me digas que él también era….

—No pongas esa cara, ¿No lo sabias? — Sango dejo escapar unas risillas— Entró a la agencia un poco después de mi… —la castaña se encogió de hombros y sacudió con la cabeza divertida. Parecía recordar alguna clase de anécdota— Aunque fue hace varios años. ¡El tiempo vuela! Jamás imagine que se volvería actor.

—No lo sabia…

—Creo que te has perdido bastantes entrevistas — le sonrió burlona.

Kagome estuvo a punto de contestar que no veía mucha televisión, cuando una fuerte y conocida voz la interrumpió.

—Hey, Kag —la llamó Bankotsu entrando al salón. — ¿Ya terminaste? Es hora de almorzar.

—¿Ya es tan tarde? —exclamó la azabache.

Sango y el agente compartieron un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo cuando él se acerco. Realmente se le había pasado muy rápido el tiempo que llevaba practicando.

—Aun no hemos terminado…—el estomago de Kagome rugió en ese momento, recordándole que su desayuno había consistido solo en unos cuantos bombones Charlie Brown.

—Esta bien —concedió Sango guiñándole un ojo — Continuaremos cuando vuelvas.

La joven asintió agradecida y dejo su equipo sobre el mesón para ir al lado de su agente. Estaba hambrienta.

—¿Qué comeremos? —le pregunto esperanzada.

—Lo que quieras, hoy escoges tu.

—¿En serio? — su voz sonó varios tonos mas chillones que de costumbre. La expectativa de tener menú abierto la hizo colgarse del brazo de Bankotsu animosamente. — Eres tan bueno…—dramatizó ella

—Solo te daré comida, Kag, no voy a comprarte un poni… — se burlo él ante la efusiva muestra de afecto.

—¡Eres tan modesto, Banky!

—Creí que habíamos dicho que dejarías de llamarme así. — ella no pareció reaccionar, porque se aferro con mas fuerza a su brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y sonriendo bobamente. Bankotsu rodo los ojos— No tienes remedio…

Sango los observo macharse y desaparecer tras la puerta. Sonrió para si, pensando en que hacían una linda pareja.

000

—¿Podrías saltar? — escuchó que le decía la mujer frente a él mientras lo enfocaba con la cámara. Ese día había hecho muchas peticiones, pero que mas daba. Salto desde la baranda de la escalera de emergencia aterrizando en la base de un contenedor metálico.

—Eso es, muy bien, ahora ¿Podrías dar un giro en el aire?

¿Qué si podía?

Sonrió con suficiencia antes de brincar, los cabellos plateados se agitaron en el aire cuando completo un perfecto giro aterrizando en sus pies sobre el asfalto. A veces pensaba que podría haberse dedicado a ser gimnasta olímpico o algo así.

—¡Asombroso!

La fotógrafa debía estar cerca de los cuarenta años, pero se movía de un lado a otro con la energía de una colegiala, en busca de los mejores ángulos de su modelo, completamente fascinada. Cada toma le parecía mejor que la otra.

Habían escogido un complejo que unía varias azoteas de edificios a través de escaleras, puentes, y vigas de concreto. Todo metal y cemento, con el esplendor de la arquitectura de Tokyo como fondo.

—Ahora; has lo mismo, pero cuando aterrices mira a la cámara.—dijo a través del lente disparando incansablemente.— Genial, ahora; has lo mismo, pero agrega una patada en el aire, luego gira y cuando aterrices sonríe a cámara. Ah, y no olvides enseñar las zapatillas.

Inuyasha se quedo en su lugar, mirándola sin expresión en el rostro.

—Lo siento, creo que deje de escucharte después de _asombroso_ — dijo él, sarcástico.

—Oh, vamos Inuyasha. Hazlo de una vez — lo regañó Miroku, impaciente desde su lugar cerca de las bonitas vestuaristas y asistentes. Recibió unos ambarinos ojos entornados en respuesta — ¡Y sonríe!

Escucho a Inuyasha soltar un _Feh_ antes de continuar, pero Miroku sabia que en el fondo él disfrutaba hacer esas cosas, era algo así como un mono que le gustaba saltar entre los arboles por naturaleza.

Era hábil. Ya hacia varias acrobacias como doble en algunas grabaciones cuando lo conoció. Pudo ver de inmediato que tenia potencial y con su ayuda, no tardo en obtener pequeños papeles secundarios en algunas series. Ganó popularidad increíblemente rápido. Miroku no se sorprendió realmente, Inuyasha tenia todos los elementos necesarios; era atractivo, joven y tenia ese extraño y llamativo color de cabello que volvía locas a las chicas.

De un momento a otro los directores se disputaban por usarlo en sus películas y es que Inuyasha, inesperadamente –incluso para el mismo Miroku- resulto ser mas que un acróbata hábil o una cara bonita; el chico tenia talento. En serio.

En tan solo cinco años logró consolidar una exitosa carrera como actor de acción, en los cuales había sido ampliamente reconocido con premios, numerosas ofertas de empleo y varias marcas queriendo usar su rostro como imagen.

Inuyasha había llegado lejos y Miroku no podía evitar sentir orgullo por él.

La camarógrafa abrió ampliamente los ojos ante la ultima pirueta de su modelo, soltando un silbido.

—Eres realmente increíble chico.

—Diría que exageras, pero… tienes razón; lo soy. —se jacto Inuyasha, sonriendo socarronamente.

Miroku rolo los ojos. Bien, quizás _orgulloso_ no era la palabra adecuada.

Observo su reloj, la sesión de fotos debería terminar pronto, lo que le recordaba que… rayos, no le pagaban lo suficiente para soportar a Inuyasha y no quería pensar en la rabieta que vendría después de que le soltara ciertas noticias. Aunque claro, siempre podía huir en su convertible, con una bolsa de dinero, directo al atardecer…

Ah, soñar no era tan malo.

Pero era un hombre de responsabilidades y habían llegado a ciertos términos en la reunión que había tenido hace un par de horas atrás.

— _Entonces, ¿De que quería hablar con nosotros, señor Myoga?_ —había preguntado él, una vez que entraron a una de las oficinas del edificio del estudio.

—En realidad yo los cite aquí — dijo uno de los hombres en la habitación, aunque sus facciones, demasiado finas y sus labios de un rojo carmesí lo hacia del tipo de personas que debías mirar un par de veces para asegurarte si era o no una mujer.

—¿Qué sucede, Byakuga? —preguntó Bankotsu, impaciente.

—Bueno, es respecto a las fotos que han estado rondando por ahí… han tenido un muy buen recibimiento. Mucho mejor de lo esperado. — parecía complacido.

—Oh, así que tu fuiste el que las filtro — el tono de Bankotsu no fue nada amigable.

—Por supuesto, soy el productor de esta película, es mi trabajo que esto se venda bien.

—Sabes, creo que podrías habernos consultado… — el peligroso tono de voz del agente contrastaba con la cortesía de sus palabras.

— Byakuga —interrumpió Miroku, mucho mas calmado que el otro agente.— La imagen de nuestros clientes es nuestra mayor prioridad. La próxima vez que quieras hacer algo como eso, deberías avisarnos, estoy seguro que podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo mas _amigable._

—Fue algo bastante espontaneo, no lo pensamos mucho —intento excusarse Myoga con su blanco bigote vibrando al hablar.

—Lo tendré en consideración —sonrió con una mueca que intento ser amable—Aunque para ser justos, _funcionó_ —continuo el productor, no parecía nada arrepentido— Desde que se filtraron, las especulaciones de la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome nos han beneficiado enormemente. Hemos salido en casi todos los programas, es una buena publicidad para la película…

—Se _muy bien_ cuanto se ha especulado —interrumpió Bankotsu, no le gustaba a donde estaba yendo esto. — ¿Nos citaste solo para nombrar en cuantos programas han hablado de ellos?

—Queremos que hagan oficial su relación públicamente — soltó el productor secamente.

—Creí que habíamos acordado que las cosas se aclararían cuando volviéramos a Tokyo —intento razonar Miroku.

—Ese era el plan, pero creo que eso no seria _tan_ bueno.

—Byakuga, seré claro; no permitiré que mi clienta participe de esto.

—Tampoco creo que Inuyasha este muy de acuerdo.

—Señores, nadie esta pidiendo que tengan una relación _real_ —intercedió Byakuga, tenia una postura muy confiada—Solo tendrán que actuar un poco mas. Digamos que harán algunas horas extras ¿Entienden?

—Entiendo bastante bien —el tono amenazador de Bankotsu logró estremecer a Myoga y quizás un poco a Miroku— Y mi respuesta es no.

—Escucha, chico guapo. —la voz del productor comenzaba a sonar aburrida— Es parte del contrato de tu clienta que deba colaborar en la difusión y publicidad de esta película, eso incluye; conferencias, fotos, viajes, invitaciones a programas y otras solicitudes de la empresa. ¿Debo leerlo de nuevo para ti?

El agente le entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

—Entonces sugieres que finjan ser pareja, salgan por ahí para exhibirse a los medios y muestren lo felices que son juntos — concluyo Miroku.

—Captas rápido, me agradas.

—Estoy seguro que esa clase de clausulas en los contratos no son _tan legales_ —rebatió muy serio, había revisado ese contrato, sin duda era un punto bastante debatible.

—No tengo problemas en que nuestros abogados discutan los términos de los contratos… ¡Oh!, esperen un momento, ¡Nosotros tres lo somos! —recordó el productor con fingido entusiasmo— Mi consejo como colega, es que no perdamos nuestro tiempo en algo así, estoy seguro que todos tenemos mejores asuntos que atender.

—Pues afortunadamente, hoy tengo bastante tiempo libre, _chico lindo_ — Bankotsu arrastro ruidosamente una silla para sentarse en la mesa.

Los labios de Miroku hicieron una mueca molesta antes de imitar a su colega y tomar asiento. No quería morir a manos de Inuyasha.

—Esto va a ser largo… —pronosticó.

Y si, había sido largo. Byakuya era listo y muy profesional, fue cuidadoso en no dejar cabos sueltos que pudieran utilizarse para que los actores se negaran a sus pedidos.

Ni él ni Bankotsu habían podido evitarlo. No por nada era un productor de las grandes ligas de los estudios de cine.

Ahora solo quedaba dar las malas noticias…

—Creo que con esto terminamos, Inuyasha —informó la camarógrafa.

—¿Esta segura? —inquirió Miroku acercándose a la fotografa— Podría hacer algunas repeticiones, no lo vi muy concentrado ¿Sabe? … aun tenemos un poco de tiempo, si quiere puede pedirle…

—Oye, Miroku ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? —lo increpó Inuyasha quitándose la sudadera que había usado y entregándosela a la vestuarista que disimuladamente la recibió como el mas grande tesoro de su vida.

—Ser un agente profesional y velar por que hagas bien tu trabajo.

Otra asistente se acerco tímidamente a Inuyasha para entregarle una botella de agua y una pequeña toalla húmeda, bajo la mirada envidiosa de sus demás compañeras.

—No será necesario — habló la mujer, revisando el material de su cámara— Han quedado bastante bien. Le enviare unas copia cuando estén listas. Gracias por su arduo trabajo— hizo una cordial reverencia.

La fotógrafa se retiro y llamo a su equipo de trabajo para que desmantelara las luces y los difusores que habían en la azotea.

Cuando quedaron solos, Miroku se topo con la molesta mirada de su amigo.

—Sabes, te arrugaras mas fácilmente si pasas todo el tiempo con el ceño fruncido—Miroku llevo su dedo al punto en medio de las cejas de Inuyasha intentando cambiar su posición, sin mucho resultado.

—¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa? Solo quieres darme trabajo extra. —se quejo él, refrescando su nuca con la toalla húmeda. La actividad física lo había acalorado.

—Pero era cierto, lucias algo distraído, ¿Sucedió algo?

Miroku pareció dar en el clavo porque Inuyasha se atraganto mientras bebía el agua de su botella.

—No es nada — se limpio la boca con la manga— es… solo… Olvídalo.

El agente se preocupó, Inuyasha parecía turbado, cosa que no pasaba con mucha frecuencia.

—Anda, dilo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi— le dijo seriamente.

El ojidorado lo observo unos momentos, considerándolo.

—Algo extraño ha estado pasando en mi casa… —dijo finalmente.

—¿A que te refieres… con extraño?

—Es mi nevera… —Inuyasha desvió la mirada, intrigado.

—¿Tu nevera?

— Me di cuenta que siempre esta llena… ¡Y yo no hago esas compras! después de regresar de Miyajima estaba vacía, pero ayer, cuando volví a casa, ¡Estaba llena otra vez!

Miroku parpadeo incrédulo, mientras iba comprendiendo poco a poco.

Estaba divido entre dos emociones igualmente intensas, que debatían entre sí por salir.

La primera; era preocupación. Una muy grande, sabia que Inuyasha era bastante ingenuo, a veces casi tanto como un niño, pero había limites…

La segunda… la segunda era romper en una estrepitosa risa ahí mismo.

—Temo… que alguien este entrando en mi casa, Miroku. O peor aun. Crees… ¿crees en los fantasmas? —los ambarinos ojos lo miraron seriamente.

Miroku llevo sus dedos directo al puente de su nariz, concentrándose para intentar contener las carcajadas que tanto deseaba dejar salir su cuerpo. Por un momento su buen sentido común estuvo tentado a confesar quien era la persona responsable de llenar esa nevera semanalmente, durante los últimos dos años. Nunca había creído necesario mencionarlo antes, él nunca pregunto y Miroku asumió que estaba de acuerdo.

Un acuerdo implícito.

Sin embargo… la visión de Inuyasha todo angustiado inventando alocadas teorías, era demasiado bueno para él. ¿Qué clase de persona arruinaría una diversión así?

Miroku poso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, su voz sonó conciliadora cuando hablo.

—Descuida. Si se encarga de llenar tu nevera, debe ser un buen fantasma ¿no crees?

—Oh — dijo él. Por alguna extraña razón, eso pareció hacerle mucho sentido, porque la tensión en su frente y sus hombros desapareció súbitamente.

—Déjalo en mi manos, me ocupare de eso —el peliplata asintió en acuerdo— Y ya que estamos hablando de cosas extrañas, ¿Sabes que hoy día tuve una _extraña_ reunión?

—¿Así? —Inuyasha lo miro desinteresado. Solo escuchar la palabra "reunión" lo aburría.

—Si, bueno… ¿Has visto últimamente a la señorita Kagome? —debía preparar terreno.

—¿Por qué debería verla? No hemos grabado estos últimos días… —comento distraído volviendo a beber de su botella— Aunque ahora que lo pienso… la vi hoy… en la mañana.

—¿En serio? —Miroku mantuvo una pequeña esperanza— ¿Ya se llevan mejor? Deberías invitarla a salir, ya sabes, para afianzar lazos entre colegas —juntos sus manos cerrando los dedos de una sobre la otra, para ilustrar su punto.

—De ninguna manera haría eso, no quiero relacionarme con _esa_ clase de mujeres.

—¿ _Esa_ clase? —a Miroku no le gusto el tono que uso su amigo.

Inuyasha quito bruscamente la toalla de su nuca, algo hastiado por el rumbo de la conversación.

—De la clase que se encierra con los directores en sus oficinas. _A solas._

—¿De que estas hablando, Inuyasha? — la voz de Miroku se volvió seria por primera vez en esa conversación — No estarás insinuando…

—No estoy insinuando nada, solo digo lo que vi. Estaba encerrada en la oficina con ese viejo y los vi… bastante cerca, … incluso creo que vi una mano… —Inuyasha arrugó su nariz, asqueado— como sea, no es mi asunto. ¿Por qué de pronto tienes tanto interés en ella, Miroku?

—Ah, veras… —el agente comenzó a sentir una incomoda picazón detrás de su oreja, donde comenzó a rascar— ¿Quieres ir a comer? —si, quizás con el estomago lleno seria mas fácil. Si lo llenaba lo suficiente de comida, quizás estaría tan repleto que le serie difícil perseguirlo cuando huyera.

000

Estaba enfadado. ¿Mala tolerancia a la frustración? Podría llamarlo así, siempre había sido algo explosivo... Sus hermanos solían molestarlo aquellas veces, cuando eran pequeños y se enfadaba por esas cosas. Como cuando perdió por primera vez esa pelea con un niño dos grados mayor que él. Recordaba que se había enfadado tanto, que no pudo evitar llorar. Debería haber tenido unos ocho años…

Palmo el bolsillo de su chaqueta sintiendo la cajita cuadrada que había permanecido ahí, intacta desde que la compro… ¿hace cuanto? ¿un par de días? ¿una semana? No lo recordaba.

No importaba, decidió que era tiempo de abrirla.

Con la experticia de alguien que lleva años con un viejo habito, saco uno de los blancos y largos cigarrillos y lo puso en su boca. Raspo con la yema de su dedo el rodillo del encendedor y acerco la pequeña llama a la punta.

—¡Bankotsu! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

 _Ah, pero que inoportuna era…_

—No es lo que parece. —se apresuro a contestar él, con el cigarrillo en la boca y el encendedor a medio camino.

—¿No estabas a punto de fumar aprovechando que yo estaba dentro de esa tienda?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Kagome le frunció el ceño lentamente y quito el cigarro de sus labios. También aprovecho de tomar la cajetilla y volvió a meterlo dentro.

—Me quedare con esto —dijo ella guardando el paquete en el bolsillo de su ligera chaqueta.

—¿Sabes que estamos en la calle y no en los pasillos de mi vieja escuela y que yo no soy un alumno y tu no eres mi maestra?

—¿Fumabas en los pasillos de tu vieja escuela? —se escandalizó ella.

—Ehm, no —respondió sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para sonar convincente.

—De acuerdo, Shichinintai-kun, tendré que confiscárselos hasta el final del día —hablo con aquel tono autoritario que tan bien se le daba a veces, Bankotsu pensó que podría haber sido una buena maestra— Y tendrá que acompañarme a esa tienda de ahí —señalo una vitrina llena de discos— como castigo.

—Sus castigos son muy aburridos, Higurashi-Sensei —una burlona sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

Ella rolo los ojos mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba dentro del local. La campanilla sonó cuando abrieron la puerta dándoles la bienvenida y Kagome se apresuro a internarse en los pasillos para revisar los estantes llenos de cajitas de CD's, ordenados por estilos musicales.

Bankotsu dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración, quizás mas dramático de lo necesario. Tenia tantas ganas de llenar sus pulmones de nicotina y había estado realmente cerca… ¿Cuantas cajetillas le había quitado Kagome? A veces se preguntaba si tendría alguna clase de alarma en su pequeña cabeza que le avisaba cada vez que quería hacerlo.

—¡Bankotsu! —escucho su voz. La vio asomándose por uno de los pasillos con los ojos brillantes de emoción — ¡Mira, mira! —lo llamó para luego perderse otra vez entre los estantes.

El agente no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿Cuántos años tenia Kagome? A veces le parecía que seguía siendo la misma niña que le había presentado Kikyo hace unos años atrás.

La encontró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la sección de "Nuevo" frente a un pequeño escaparate adornado con florales afiches y varios juguetes tradicionales japoneses.

—¿Dónde están los niños en problemas, _Lassie_? —pregunto él cuando llego a su lado.

Ella no pareció escucharlo.

—Mira esto —puso frente a él un pequeño CD, emocionada — ¡Ya salió! Pensé que tardarían mas… ¡Y esta caratula es tan bonita! ¿Sabes quien la hizo?

—Creo que Jakotsu menciono algo, pero no lo recuerdo, pensé que te había dado una copia. ¿No lo has escuchado?

—Sip, pero aun no estaba en su versión final, ni tampoco tenia la caratula y ¡Oh! ¡Mira, viene con fotografías! … —exclamo ojeando el pequeño libro— Kanna es tan hermosa y Hakudoshi esta cada vez mas guapo…

—Fijarse en menores de edad esta contra la ley, Higurashi-Sensei.

Kagome se sonrojo y le dirigió una mirada reprochante.

—¡N-no lo veo de esa forma! Es solo… —ella acomodo unos mechones de cabellos detrás de su oreja. Era una de las cosas que hacia cuando se ponía nerviosa— Es solo que son tan talentosos, siendo tan jóvenes…

—Y ser gemelos y albinos, con esa caras de niños raros… vende muy bien —agrego él, sacando a relucir sus dotes de agente profesional.

—No son raros… —los defendió, eran unos de sus artistas favoritos y para ella eran simplemente perfectos.

—Dímelo de nuevo cuando los conozcas — Bankotsu jugueteo con uno de los CD de la vitrina, aburrido.

—¿C-conocerlos? — Oh, por dios, la sola idea de compartir aunque fuese la misma habitación con aquellos genios musicales la hacia querer dar brinquitos y chillar como loca.

—Supongo que eventualmente lo harán, el circulo de la música es pequeño —se encogió de hombros con simpleza—. Por cierto, el ultimo disco de Megoka esta casi listo —le sonrió cómplice y bajando un poco el volumen de su voz, agrego;— Solo falta ocuparse de algunos detalles y podrás lanzarlo.

La chica lo miro con los ojos rebosantes de anhelo

—¿En serio?, Pensé que habías dicho que mientras actuara era mejor dejar ese asunto por…

— Lo se — interrumpió él, consolador— pero te has esforzado mucho y creo que lo mereces. Serás capaz de manejarlo —le guiño un ojo amigablemente.

—¡Oh, Banky! —chillo ella emocionada antes de abrazarlo y apretujarlo con fuerza. —Gracias

—Esta bien, esta bien. — palmeo su cabeza pacientemente pensando en lo bajita que era, ni siquiera sobrepasaba su cuello. — Solo no me llames así.

—Ah, creo que eres mi agente favorito. —suspiro ensoñadora.

— Soy el único que tienes, Cariño —respondió intentando sonar serio. Esperaba que siguiera pensando lo mismo después de decirle lo de Inuyasha.

000

 _Traicionada_

Si, esa era la palabra correcta para describir como se sentía en ese momento. Un momento le confiabas tu vida a alguien y al otro te dejaban en las manos del enemigo.

Poso una nueva flecha y levanto lentamente el arco tensando la cuerda, alineándolo con el blanco. Sintió la soga rozar sus labios suavemente.

Lamentó que ni Bankotsu, ni Myoga o Inuyasha, o incluso ese afeminado productor estuvieran en lugar de la diana. Si alguno de ellos fuera su blanco sin duda se motivaría lo suficiente para mejorar su técnica en poco tiempo…

Respiro profundamente.

Tendría que conformarse con su imaginación.

Dejo salir el aire de su boca al mismo tiempo que sus dedos soltaban la flecha.

—Tsk.

Sus flechas no lograban llegar mas al centro que el cuarto anillo del blanco. Una enorme frustración la invadió.

Llevo la mano a su espalda, buscando la siguiente flecha, pero solo tanteo el aire. Estaba vacía. ¿Dónde estaban sus flechas? Conto rápidamente las flechas clavadas en el circulo de colores que usaba de blanco.

—Ahí están… —les frunció los ojos acusatoriamente.

Cuando comprendió que las flechas no volverían a ella por si solas dejo escapar un largo suspiro agotado, resignada a ir por ellas.

Sango se había marchado hace… ¿hace cuanto? ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrada intentando clavarle una flecha a caras imaginarias? Sola, enojada y… ya estaba cansada.

Caminó la distancia que la separaba de sus nuevas mejores y afiladas amigas, cuando el sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose la distrajo.

El rostro de Kagome se volteo en reflejo para encontrarse con unos ojos ambarinos que la observaban intensamente.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma…

A Kagome le sorprendió que esas palabras no salieran de su propia boca y quiso reclamarle por haberle robado _su_ línea. Hasta en eso tenia que fastidiarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió saber Inuyasha, con tono molesto.

Supuso que ya sabría acerca de las nuevas _obligaciones_ que su contrato les demandaba, porque su tono sonó mas irritable que de costumbre.

— _Hola_ — remarco ella, la educación era primero después de todo—Practicando —le enseñó el arco en sus manos.

—Ya es tarde, deberías irte a casa — dijo él.

Kagome notó que llevaba un bolso en su hombro y ropa deportiva. Asumió que él querría ejercitarse. Sin que ella estuviera por ahí.

—Aun no termino. —dijo quitando las flechas clavadas dejándolas en su carjak.

Lo escuchó murmurar algo entre dientes mientras pasaba de largo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Inuyasha se acomodaba en una de las maquinas, aunque no lo suficientemente lejos de ella para su gusto.

Por un momento pensó que debería hablar con él del asunto, pero recordó lo grosero que había sido con ella la ultima vez que lo intento y descarto la idea.

Decidió que no se dejaría incomodar y mucho menos le daría en el gusto de irse, así que puso distancia con la diana nuevamente para continuar practicando.

Alineo la flecha con el punto del centro, intentando concentrarse, pero su nuevo compañero parecía esmerarse en ser lo mas ruidoso posible. Echo una corta mirada en su dirección para verlo boteando una pelota de basquetbol contra el muro.

Kagome rodo los ojos queriendo quitarse la idea de que solo lo hacia para molestarla y disparo.

Y falló.

Esta vez por mucho, ni siquiera había dado dentro del circulo.

 _Rayos._

¿Qué le sucedía a su puntería? Con el orgullo herido puso una nueva flecha, dispuesta a recuperar su honor perdido y disparó.

Quiso chillar de frustración cuando la flecha choco con la pared.

—Lo estas haciendo mal — escucho la voz de Inuyasha

Volteo y se encontró con el chico concentrado en hacer girar la pelota sobre su dedo índice con gran maestría.

—¿Estabas observándome? — acuso ella indignada y un poco avergonzada. ¿Por qué debía fallar justo con él ahí?

—Es difícil ignorar una postura encorvada y unas piernas chuecas —apunto él deteniendo la pelota y mirándola finalmente, aunque sonó mas como las instrucciones de Sango que como un insulto.

Kagome no pudo evitar tomar conciencia de la postura de su cuerpo avergonzándose un poco mas. ¿La estaba ayudando?

—¿Tienes TOC* o algo así? —dijo ella la defensiva.

—Solo no quiero morir clavado por una de esas —señaló su flecha perdida en el suelo.

—No tengo tan mala puntería — se defendió ella entre dientes. Aunque la idea de su muerte no era tan mala… podría pasar por un accidente.

Los ambarinos ojos vagaron de sus dos flechas en el suelo hasta ella

—¿Así? —le enarco una ceja— He visto a ciegos darle al blanco. Quizás estas cansada, deberías irte…

—Oh, de eso se trata ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Realmente no me importa lo que hagas —dijo él arrojando la pelota a su canasto— Pero si, me gustaría que te fueras, compartir la misma habitación contigo es… —sus ojos se detuvieron en su arco— Poco seguro.

Kagome apretó su mandíbula.

—Escucha, se que no te agrado y esta bien, pero no tienes que ser tan desagradable conmigo.

—No te lo tomes personal, soy así con todo el mundo. No eres tan especial.

—Estas molesto por que tendremos que hacer oficial la farsa de esas tontas fotografías ¿Verdad?

Él sonrió con una mueca torcida.

—¿De que estas hablando? Por qué me molestaría que un grupo de personas a quienes apenas conozco se involucren en mi vida personal y crean que tienen el derecho de obligarme a admitir públicamente que tengo una relación con una mujer que no soporto, solo porque a ellos les conviene.

—No es necesario el sarcasmo —lo cortó ella— Y esto no es mi culpa ¿Sabes? a mi tampoco me gusta que…

—No intentes jugar conmigo — interrumpió él repentinamente molesto, caminando hacia ella— ¿Realmente piensas que creeré que no te gusta _esto_? No te basto con haber conseguido este protagónico gracias a tu hermana, ahora tienes a casi todos los medios pendientes de ti, cuando formalicemos esto, serás el centro de atención de todos.

—Yo no… ¡No es así —exclamo ella indignada.

—No te hagas la tonta —él le entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa venenosa curvó sus labios— Esto te conviene ¿No es así? ¿Por eso estabas en la oficina del viejo? ¿Qué clase de _favores_ le has estado _haciendo_?

Sus ojos se agrandaron con incredulidad, las manos le temblaron ligeramente. No podía creer a donde estaba llevando esta conversación.

—¿De que rayos estas hablando?

—Lo diré de esta forma; no me hagas parte de tu juego. No me importa cuales sean tus intenciones o con quien te estés acostando para lograrlo, solo déjame fuera de…

Un ruido sordo resonó en las paredes.

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces al darse cuenta que su rostro había sido bruscamente volteado. Su mirada se encontró con unos intensos y furiosos ojos chocolates clavados en él fijamente. Kagome permanecía quieta con su mano aun en el aire.

—Eres un imbécil —escupió ella con voz fría y contenida.

La vio girar sobre sus talones y dejar calmadamente su arco y carcaj en su lugar para desaparecer con un fuerte portazo tras ella, dejándolo solo, perplejo y con la mejilla ardiendo. ¿Lo había golpeado?

000

Cuando finalmente llego a su camarín sintió el peso de la rabia y frustración que llevaba conteniendo desde que había aceptado el trabajo.

Y rompió a llorar, en un estallido violento.

—¡Yo no pedí nada esto! —exclamo furiosa arremetiendo de un manotazo con los utensilios pulcramente ordenados en la mesita del espejo que usaban para peinarla y maquillarla.

Las acusaciones que habían salido de la boca de Inuyasha se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿Cómo podía haber sido capaz de decir todas esas cosas sobre ella? ¿Realmente lo pensaba? Sabia que no le agradaba, pero pasar de eso a ser una zorra oportunista era…

Se sintió sucia al recordar la forma lasciva con que el viejo director la miraba y no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida por no imaginar sus intenciones al querer estar a solas con ella.

Había decidido dejarlo pasar, _No fue nada_ quiso pensar. Un pequeño incidente que no había llegado a mas.

Pero un sutil temor la invadió al imaginar que hubiera pasado si Inuyasha no los hubiera interrumpido en ese momento.

Especialmente cuando la respuesta implícita es; niégate y perderás tu empleo. Di algo y nadie te creerá. Acéptalo y se una zorra.

Inuyasha no seria capaz de entender lo que se sentía verse acorralada en un espacio sin salida, con un hombre que te genera repulsión y que tan abiertamente piensa que puede tocarte donde él desee.

Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y se llevo las manos al rostro percatándose de sus lagrimas.

Un vistazo al espejo le mostro a una agitada joven con los cabellos desordenados y el rostro enrojecido. Miro al suelo, el desastre que había hecho parecía burlarse de ella, como si descargar su rabia con esas pobres cosas solucionara el problema. Se sentía estúpida.

Solo era una niña jugando en el mundo de los adultos.

Un familiar sonido la hizo volver a la realidad, era su teléfono. Enjugo sus lagrimas con los puños de su playera y camino hasta la mesita de centro donde estaba su bolso, hurgó hasta encontrar su teléfono.

El marcador de la pantalla le mostro el nombre de Bankotsu. Decidió no contestar, su voz la delataría.

Él lo notaria y luego haría preguntas.

Dejó que el aparato siguiera sonando sobre la mesita pensando que debía estar hecha un desastre.

Un desastre que debía solucionar antes de que su agente fuera por ella. Hurgó nuevamente en su bolso buscando la ayuda milagrosa del maquillaje cuando noto por primera vez la presencia de un pequeño paquete sobre la mesa.

Tenia la forma de una cajita cuadrada envuelta en papel blanco con un listón rosa.

No había ninguna nota.

Pero no la necesitaba, una parte de ella lo sabia.

Era él, _quería_ que fuera _él._

Quito cuidadosamente el papel encontrando dentro lo mas bonito que posiblemente había visto en su vida. Pudo reconocer por el diseño y su textura que se trataba de una antigüedad, aunque permanecía en un excelente estado.

Era una adorable y pequeña jaula de pájaros.

Maravillada, se entretuvo en los exquisitos detalles; la base circular de madera pintada a mano con hermosos diseños florales japoneses. Los barrotes se erguían dorados hasta el techo, que asemejaban a la arquitectura de los antiguos palacios tradicionales. Dentro una pequeña ave colgaba de un columpio.

Mientras lo giraba cuidadosamente entre sus manos encontró, en el corazón de una de las flores pintadas, una entrada con una pequeña llave de plata encajada.

Se mordió los labios, temerosa de dañar algo tan valioso y sus dedos giraron con extrema delicadeza la llave, una, dos, diez veces.

El pajarito dentro de la jaula comenzó a girar y una melodía familiar lleno la habitación.

La embargo una nostalgia con sabor a los chocolates de _Charlie Brown_ y el olor a flores de una tarde de juegos en el jardín.

La conocía bien, solía cantarla mientras jugaba con sus amigos, especialmente con su hermana. Sus labios comenzaron a tararearla inconscientemente al ritmo de la melodía.

 _Kagome, Kagome,_

 _El pájaro dentro de la jaula_

 _¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?_

Era la canción de un viejo juego. Un niño al centro, cubriéndose los ojos. Niños rodeándolo en un circulo.

 _Al amanecer y al anochecer_ _,_

 _La grulla y la tortuga resbalaron_

Súbitamente una idea atravesó su mente.

 _¿Quién esta detrás de ti?_

Escucho dos golpes secos en la madera a su espalda antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—Kag, te estabas tardando así que vine a… —Bankotsu calló cuando la chica giró a verlo. Frunció su ceño al percatarse que había estado llorando. — ¿Estas bien?

Ella sonrió, sinceramente.

—Si.

 _Él_ sabia su nombre.

000

* * *

Diana: Es el circulo que se usa como blanco las competencias y practicas de tiro con arco. Tiene diez anillos concéntricos que dan diferentes puntuaciones.

Carcaj: Caja o saco en forma de tubo que se cuelga del hombro o la cadera para llevar las flechas.

Kyudo: literalmente significa "camino del arco", es el arte japonés de la arquería.

TOC: trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Se caracteriza por la presencia de obsesiones -pensamientos, ideas o imágenes que generan angustia- y compulsiones -acciones para regularla-. Por ejemplo; una persona que no soporta dejar abiertas las puertas o la luz encendida.

* * *

¡Por fin pude actualizar! Estoy oficialmente de vacaciones otra vez, así que aprovechare este corto tiempo libre para ponerme al día.

Bueno este Fic puede ir poniendose un poquito denso, la verdad creo que el mundillo de cinematográfico esta lleno de vicios y temas graves. Entre ellos creo que el acoso y especialmente el acoso laboral son bien serios y me alegra que en estos tiempos ya están denunciandose. Escribí y reescribi este capitulo como mil veces, ojalá que esta versión final les guste.

Dannessa, creo que después de este cap odiaras mas a a Inu :x jijij (yo también lo odio a veces)

Justalice, estuve escuchando a Billie Elish y si, su voz es muy linda! tengo como a cuatro posibles voces para Kagome!

Aileemadness, uff cuando se entere... riámonos todas malvadamente muajaja

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, también a las lectoras fantasmitas.

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!


	5. Un poquito de TV

**Inuyasha es propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei**

* * *

 **Corte 5:**

 **Un poquito de Television.**

000

"Un viaje de miles de kilómetros comienza con un solo paso  
Así que avanzaré con una voluntad tan firme como una roca  
Si me esfuerzo, conseguiré ser tu Yamato Nadeshiko (chica ideal)  
Voy a esforzarme al máximo. ¡Daré todo lo que tengo!"

Renai Circulation- Kana Hanazawa.

000

 _Se confirman los rumores:_

 _¡Inuyasha tiene novia!_

Ese era uno de los tantos titulares en las revistas de chismes semanales que adornaban los escaparates de la entrada del estudio.

Y fue lo primero que Sango vio aquella mañana en cuanto llego. No era la primera vez que veía la cara de Inuyasha en primera plana, después de todo, era uno de los rostros mas populares del ultimo par de años. Pero la familiar cara de una joven de cabellos azabaches llamo su atención. Tomo una copia y le echo un vistazo hasta reconocer a su joven alumna como la flamante y oficial novia de Inuyasha.

—Uhm…

¿Inuyasha con una novia? ¿Era en serio? Apretó los labios para no explotar en carcajadas. Esa era una buena broma; ¡Él tenia como una docena!

Se pregunto que clase de loca oferta le habían hecho para que aceptara esa farsa. Hasta donde sabia –gracias a cierto soplón- Kagome y él solo eran compañeros de trabajo… y no se llevaban muy bien.

Con la revista bajo el brazo tomo el ascensor hasta el piso del salón de entrenamiento.

Aun era temprano y no había mucha gente por lo alrededores, supuso que la mayoría estaría en sus no-se-que-haceres en los set del primer piso, grabando o esa serie de cosas que ella no entendía del todo. Tampoco le importaba. Ella solo estaba ahí para enseñarle un poquito de lo que sabia a alguna celebridad de paso.

Aunque la chica nueva no estaba nada mal, era dulce y tenia una bonita sonrisa. Le agradaba. Y le agrado aun mas cuando la encontró en el salón con el arco en posición, apuntando.

Sango reviso la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, era muy temprano, 8:55 am. exactamente cinco minutos antes de que la practica comenzara ¿A que hora habría llegado Kagome?

La escucho soltar algo que entendió como una maldición cuando disparó. La flecha se había clavado muy cercana a la orilla de la diana, la puntería de la chica no estaba muy bien ese día… y algo le dijo –quizás esa pequeña irregularidad en el centro del blanco- a que se debía.

—Llegaste muy temprano hoy —dijo Sango a modo de saludo acercándose a su alumna.

—Oh, Sango — Kagome pareció levemente avergonzada al verse sorprendida tan repentinamente — Buenos Dias.

—Buenos Días. ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

—Uhm —la chica jugueteo con el arco algo reticente— No realmente.

Sango dio unos vistazos alrededor percatándose de que estaban solas. El salón se usaba como gimnasio y algunos empleados del edificio venían a entrenarse, por lo que usualmente habían varias personas rondando por ahí. Supuso que era muy temprano para que aparecieran.

Solo tenían un par de horas ese día así que Sango se apresuro a corregir posturas básicas mientras le contaba animadamente a Kagome como sus hermanos mayores explotaron la cocina intentando preparar un pastel de cumpleaños para Kohaku, el menor de sus hermanos, aunque varios tiros mas tarde y una creciente curiosidad, Sango no pudo resistirlo mas y pregunto:

—Se que no es mi asunto, pero… ¿Tuviste una pelea con Inuyasha?

El cuerpo de Kagome se tenso y puso su mejor cara de inocencia cuando respondió:

—No.

Sango noto un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica mientras se entretenía colocando una nueva flecha en su arco.

—Ya veo. Entonces… —Sango apunto con su dedo el centro del blanco donde Kagome había estado disparando— ¿Qué hace la fotografía de Inuyasha ahí?

—Oh, ¿Esa? —parpadeo dulcemente— Vaya. No lo había notado. ¿Cómo habrá llegado ahí…?

Las cejas de Sango se elevaron en incredulidad.

—¿No fuiste tu?

—¿Qué? No, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Esa revista recortada que esta encima de la mesa.

—Ah. —Kagome se acomodo unos mechones sueltos detrás de su oreja— Uhm… ¿Me creerías si digo que encontré a la chica del aseo con una malvada mirada recortando esa revista? Ya sabes, riendo como demente y revelando sus planes en un dramático monologo…

—Uhm… —Sango elevo la mirada, considerándolo — Conociendo a Inuyasha…

— Lucia realmente enfadada. —agrego.

Sango cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Creo que esta vez me arriesgare culpándote a ti.

Kagome dejo escapar un largo y culpable suspiro, Sango no pudo evitar compadecerse.

—No se que te habrá hecho… —comenzó la castaña— pero se que debes tener buenas razones para estar enfadada con él. Es un idiota.

Kagome lo considero un momento… si, que te acusaran de acostarte con el jefe para obtener algo a cambio, era una buena razón para enfadarse. Se sintió un poco mas cómoda al tener algo de apoyo femenino. ¿Seria posible que Sango también hubiese sufrido por alguna de sus rabietas?

—Dicen que no es bueno guardarse las cosas así que… si quieres hablar de eso…—ofreció Sango con una sonrisa amable.

Kagome observo el gentil y fuerte rostro de Sango, parecía alguien confiable, pero realmente no estaba interesada en contarle sus problemas a una persona que acababa de conocer. Normalmente seria el tipo de cosas de las que se quejaría con Bankotsu, pero seguía enfadada con él y no se había animado a decírselo cuando la encontró llorando la noche anterior.

—¿Era un idiota cuando trabajaba de doble y esas cosas? —dijo finalmente sin comprometerse demasiado.

— Si, es su don particular. También quise golpearlo muchas veces cuando lo conocí —comento, cómplice— No, espera, aun me dan ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Aun te relacionas con él?

La entrenadora hizo una mueca incomoda.

—Supongo que somos algo así como… — el ceño de la castaña se arrugo, le estaba costando encontrar la palabra — Amigos.

Kagome se sintió levemente traicionada.

—¿Amigos? ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de ese idiota?

—Veras… no es _tan_ idiota —Sango se removió incomoda en su lugar ante la mirada de Kagome, defender a Inuyasha era un trabajo duro—Cuando llegas a conocerlo… bueno, en el fondo, es un buen chico.

Los parpados de Kagome bajaron, haciendo de sus ojos una fina línea.

—¿Qué tan en el fondo? —pregunto lentamente.

—Uhm… diría que… _muy_ en el fondo.

000

—Kagome parece una chica muy linda, pero estoy segura que todas queremos saber que hizo para conquistarte. ¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que te gusto de ella?

Inuyasha apoyo su espalda cómodamente en el respaldo del sillón, acariciando su barbilla.

—Veras… —sus labios formaron una sincera y gran sonrisa cuando hablo— Ella es… muy sencilla… y huele bien.

—Eso es tan dulce… —suspiro tontamente la mujer rubia frente a él.

— Además es muy cálida y luminosa.

—Ah, el amor juvenil —comento acalorada.

— También es inteligente y amigable con el medio ambiente.

—Un ejemplo de una mujer moderna.

—Hay que tener precaución con los niños. — agrego distraídamente.

—¿Eh? —la rubia parpadeo algo confundida— ¿Le gustan los niños?

—Uhm… Bueno… —otra radiante sonrisa ilumino el rostro del muchacho— Los adora. A veces creo que recogerá a alguno de la calle para llevarlo a casa y comérselo.

Por algún motivo, que Inuyasha no logro comprender, eso pareció tocar un punto sensible en el corazón de la mujer.

—Oh, es una altruista con un instinto maternal muy desarrollado.— se llevo una mano al pecho conmocionada.

—Uhm, si… —respondió él, aun con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro. —Es una forma de verlo.

Un poco mas allá, detrás de las cámaras registrando cada palabra de la entrevista, junto a la mesa de comida, Miroku sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina.

Si Inuyasha sonreía un poco mas se le partiría la cara. Si, era esa clase de sonrisas que ponían los payasos mientras te perseguían alegremente con una sierra eléctrica… algo no muy agradable… Miroku sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse esa imagen de la mente.

Podía engañar a la guapa entrevistadora, a los camarógrafos, a las alborotadas jovencitas a las que se les partiría el corazón después de ver esto, pero no a él, Inuyasha había estado actuando muy extraño.

Tras informarle la decisión a la que habían llegado sus jefes, explotó en una larga rabieta que incluyo gritos y muchas groserías, todo dentro de lo normal.

Fue después de volver del salón de entrenamiento –donde Miroku creía que iría a golpear algunos sacos de box para liberar estrés- que su actitud cambio drásticamente. Cuando lo recogió la noche anterior, estuvo callado todo el camino, y aunque agradeció el silencio, se preocupo. Parecía turbado. Y lo que era peor y mas escalofriante aun, era la gran sonrisa con la que lo encontró en la mañana cuando fue a recogerlo para la grabación del programa nocturno de entrevistas.

Y aunque había actuado con completa cortesía y disposición a lo largo del día, sabia que estaba mas molesto que nunca. ¿Tanto le molestaba que la gente creyera que era el novio de Kagome? ¿O había pasado algo mas?

La vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos. Era un mensaje, una ligera ola de satisfacción lo invadió.

—Que oportuno… —comentó para si mismo.

La grabación de la entrevista no tardo mucho tiempo en terminar y una vez que Inuyasha quedo libre fue directo a asaltar la mesa de comida. Se decidió rápidamente por una apetitosa y roja manzana.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunto Miroku atento al ojidorado que mordía su fruta despreocupadamente.

—¿ A que te refieres?

—No sabia que tuvieras un repertorio tan… romántico.

—Bueno, ya sabes. Tuve uno de esos momento de… ¿Cómo les dicen?... ah, _inspiración._

—Ya veo —asintió él — No sabia que te inspiraran tanto los anuncios de estufas.

Inuyasha dejo su manzana a medio camino de su boca y giro sus ojos en una inescrutable miradita a su agente. Con la vista fija en él, comenzó a palmear todos sus bolsillos.

—¿Buscabas esto? —dijo el agente exhibiendo una doblada hoja de papel.

Inuyasha le frunció el ceño.

—Dame eso — exclamó al tiempo que intento arrebatarle la hoja, pero Miroku fue mas rápido y lo esquivo — ¿De donde la sacaste? —exigió molesto.

Miroku se regocijo secretamente detrás de su tranquila y seria expresión, sabia que era contradictorio, pero prefería verlo molesto.

—Lo encontré por ahí.

—No es cierto. ¡Lo sacaste de mis bolsillos!

—Bien, lo encontré en tus bolsillos, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —explico con simpleza inspeccionando la moderna estufa del anuncio de la hoja. Tenia una de las orillas picadas, parecía arrancada de algún lado.

—Miroku, no te metas en mis…

—Disculpe, es usted Inuyasha ¿verdad?

Ambos hombres giraron sus cabezas en reflejo al escuchar una suave y sensual voz. Se encontraron con una atractiva mujer de largas piernas y cuerpo curvilíneo. Miroku no pudo evitar reparar en la corta minifalda y su prominente escote y quiso con todas sus fuerzas patear a Inuyasha, ¿Por qué las mejores chicas lo buscaban a él?

—Si, soy yo —respondió brusco. ¿Quién mas en esa ahí tenia el cabello de ese color? —¿ Y tu eres…?

—Yura Sakasagami —la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza— Reportera.

Inuyasha bufó.

—Escucha, ya respondí todo acerca de mi _querida_ novia, así que si no te importa, me gustaría…

—Oh, no estoy aquí por eso. —se apresuro a corregir ella.

ÉL cruzo sus brazos a la defensiva, mirándola con sospecha.

—¿Que quieres entonces?

Una sutil sonrisa apareció en sus carnosos labios rojos.

—¿Le importaría si habláramos… _a solas_? — dijo ella arrastrando las ultimas palabras con evidente intensión.

Palabas que ambos entendieron perfectamente. Inuyasha intercambió una rápida mirada con Miroku. Su agente elevo una de sus cejas en un cómplice y significativo gesto de lenguaje masculino que indicaba su mas resoluta aprobación.

000

Bankotsu se quito los grandes audífonos con una gran expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Jakotsu, eres el mejor editor del mundo— le dijo con toda sinceridad al sujeto con los labios pintados y medio demente sentado a su lado en la sala de grabación.

—Oh, exageras, hermano — contesto apenado, cubriéndose las mejillas delicadamente con las manos cual colegiala enamorada.

—Claro que no, la guitarra se escucha mucho mejor ahora y el bajo esta mas a _tempo_. Espera a que lo oiga Megoka —dijo animado— Voy a llamarla enseguida.

Jakotsu rolo los ojos, hastiado. _Megoka, Megoka_. ¿Es que era lo único que le importaba?

—Hey, Kag —saludo Bankotsu al telefono— Adivina que… — comenzó, pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca tras escuchar el click del corte de la línea.

El pelinegro le parpadeo perplejo al teléfono.

—Sigue molesta ¿eh?— dijo Jakotsu descansando su mentón en su palma.

—Eso parece.

Algo en la expresión de su hermano mayor lo inquieto, parecía preocupado… como odiaba que esa niña lo angustiara así.

—No es mas que una mocosa malcriada. —soltó molesto el menor— Después de todo lo que has hecho por ella… No es tu culpa que tenga que fingir ser la novia de Inuyasha. Ademas, ¡es Inuyasha! ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría estar molesta por estar con ese bombom?

—Ew, eso es tan repulsivo. —Bankotsu le arrugó la nariz a su hermano— Deberías reconsiderar tus gustos. Estoy seguro que hay hombres mucho mejores que ese imbécil —sermoneo él, alguien tenia que abrirle los ojos— Y te he dicho que no la llames así.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mocosa o malcriada? —pregunto con un inocente tonito. No rebatiría acerca de cómo Inuyasha era sin duda el mejor hombre del mundo, después de Bankotsu, claro. Ni tampoco se alargaría en hablar acerca de cuan estúpida y quisquillosa era Kagome por despreciarlo.

—Solo llámala por su nombre ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Cual? ¿Megoka o Kagome?

—¡Jakotsu! Solo… solo olvídalo, quieres. — el pelinegro se aclaro la voz y continuo— Tenemos que solucionar el asunto de la caratula. Kag mencionó que le gustó la portada del disco de las ratitas de laboratorio ¿Tenemos el contacto del artista?

—Por supuesto —respondió frescamente. Jakotsu tenia el contacto de todos— Pero… eso seria bastante aburrido. —comento él jugueteando con un lápiz entre sus dedos.

—¿Tienes otra idea? —preguntó Bankotsu, genuinamente interesado.

Aunque no lo pareciera, su hermano solía tener buenas ideas, muchas de las cuales habían sido las responsables del ascendente éxito de Megoka o eso fue lo que intento recordarse Bankotsu al verlo entretenido intentado equilibrar el lápiz encima de su labio superior.

—Bueno… —fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de que el lápiz se suicidara— Los fans de Megoka siempre han estado un poco obsesionados con ella; se desviven enviándole regalos y cartas, hasta hicieron una pagina donde pusieron la fotografía de todas las actrices debutantes de este año; están discutiendo cual de ellas podría ser Megoka… se lo están tomando muy en serio. —Jakotsu jugueteo con el lápiz entre sus dedos— Por eso… ya que este será su ultimo disco antes de que la conozcan de verdad, creo que seria una buena jugada demostrarles cuan importantes son para ella. Tan importantes como para dejarles la portada de este disco.

Bankotsu se cruzo de brazos en un gesto pensativo.

—Uhm… ¿Una caratula hecha por fans?... eso suena… ¡muy bien, Jakotsu! _—_ exclamo con una gran y boba sonrisa palmeando el hombro de su hermano _—_ Y bastante económico, por cierto.

—Ay, sabes que siempre pienso en todo, hermano — respondió Jakotsu devolviéndole el mismo gesto.

No era secreto para nadie el alto desprecio que sentía Jakotsu hacia a la cantante, pero era muy profesional y ponía especial dedicación en potenciar su carrera de todas las formas posibles.

Ambos seguían riendo como el par de bobos hermanos que eran cuando un leve, pero firme _toc toc_ los hizo levantar la vista.

—Adelante — alzo la voz el mayor.

La fina y elegante figura de una familiar mujer se asomo por la puerta. Su negro cabello recogido en un sofisticado moño alto resaltaba sus firmes pómulos y sus ojos, del mismo tono carmesí que sus labios. Avanzo hasta ellos con los gráciles y contorneados movimientos que solo una mujer decidida y consiente de su belleza podía lograr.

La sonrisa de Bankotsu desapareció abruptamente.

—Kagura… — dijo él con la voz inconscientemente mas ronca.

—Bankotsu — saludo ella con una torcida sonrisa.

Jakotsu fue testigo del innecesariamente largo encuentro de miradas entre ellos.

—Ejem —se aclaro la garganta— Si, bueno, yo también me alegro de verte, Kagura.

Con medida lentitud la mujer desvió la mirada del hermano mayor al menor.

—Jakotsu, me alegra encontrarte. Vine especialmente por ti.

—No lo parece. —mascullo él entre dientes.

—El ultimo disco de Kanna y Hakudoshi ha recibido muy buenas criticas. Como su agente, quiero que sepas que estamos muy felices y agradecidos por tu arduo trabajo.— dijo ella en un fallido intento por sonar amable. Era del tipo de personas que tendían a tener cierta altivez y una gota de sarcasmo en su tono.

—Era de esperarse, _querida_ — Jakotsu le sonrió en respuesta, podía palparse una fría tensión entre ellos— ¿Has venido solo a decir lo que ya sabia?

—Por supuesto que no — contesto ella, aunque sonó mas como un desdeñoso; "no seas estúpido, Jakotsu" — Vine personalmente a entregarte esto.

Los hermanos vieron con disimulado interés como la mujer sacaba un sobre de su bolso Gucci y lo extendía con elegancia hacia él.

—Los gemelos celebraran su cumpleaños este viernes. Me pidieron especialmente que te invitara. Sera una fiesta pequeña. Ya sabes, algo intimo y exclusivo.

Bankotsu observo como su hermano recibía el sobre y jugueteaba con el entre sus dedos.

—Me siento halagado, Kagura. —le dedico su mas cínica sonrisa. — No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —solo esperaba que la organización de la fiesta no estuviera en manos de esos niños o si no, estaría igual de animado que un funeral.

—Oye, Kagura —interrumpió Bankotsu— ¿Conoces a Kagome Higurashi?

Los aros de la mujer tintinearon suavemente en cuanto volteo a verlo.

—Higurashi… Te refieres a la hermana de Kikyo Higurashi ¿no? — le enarco una de sus finas cejas. — ¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Casualmente es una de mis clientas y da que también es una gran fan de tus rat… niños, ¿Sabes lo feliz que estaría si pudiera ir? —pregunto retóricamente, apoyando su mejilla en su mano de forma perezosa, pero firme. Un movimiento sutil que le recordó a Kagura la forma en que una pantera jugueteaba con su presa antes de comérsela.

Solo que ella no era presa, sino también cazadora. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevo en un gesto divertido.

—Y eso debería importarme, Por qué…

Bankotsu sonrió y con un ágil movimiento cambio la silla en la cual estaba sentado por la orilla de la mesa, quedando a una corta distancia frente a Kagura.

—Que fría te has vuelto, Kagura. —su voz era baja, pero profunda, una pizca burlona— Te recordaba distinta, Solías ser mas cálida, mas _dispuesta_ …

—Creo que necesitas desempolvar tus memorias, querido, porque no soy conocida por hacer caridad—interrumpió ella, sus rojizos ojos viéndolo intensamente

—No me importaría que las desempolváramos. Espero que recuerdes que siempre hago buenos tratos…

Ella cruzo los brazos debajo de su pecho, resaltándolo aun mas en su elegante escote en V. Lo que no paso desapercibido para Bankotsu, que descendió su azulada mirada por unos segundos para luego subirla lentamente hasta sus ojos.

—Y yo espero que recuerdes que puedo ser bastante exigente. —dijo ella con voz firme y clara. Su mirada era tan inteligente como abrazadora.

— Créeme, lo recuerdo bastante bien…

—Bien, ya tuve suficiente. —exclamo azorado Jakotsu, golpeando la mesa con sus manos— ¿Irán a un motel o tengo que seguir ignorando la connotación sexual de su conversación?

Bankotsu y Kagura voltearon a verlo algo descolocados aunque no parecían avergonzados. La mujer se aclaro la garganta recuperando la compostura rápidamente.

— Se me hace tarde —declaro echándole una ojeada a su reloj Tiffany— Ya debo irme.

—Diría que fue un gusto verte, pero no me creerías ¿verdad? —le sonrió Jakotsu.

—No te esfuerces, Jakotsu. — Kagura saco dos sobres de su bolso y los extendió al hombre frente a ella— La chica y tu estarán en la lista.

—Prometo pagártelos adecuadamente. —dijo Bankotsu guiñándole un ojo.

La mujer lo paso por alto y se volteo caminando hacia la puerta.

—Espero verlos el viernes —se despidió desde la puerta, dirigiéndoles una mirada a los hermanos, que se detuvo un par de segundos extra en los azules e intensos ojos del mayor.

Bankotsu se quedo inmóvil, prendado del grácil contorno de sus caderas. Tardo un par de segundos en volver en si, pensando en que clase de caballero seria si la dejaba llegar sola a la salida.

—Vuelvo enseguida —le aviso a Jakotsu, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El menor apoyo la barbilla en su palma, molesto.

—Bruja — mascullo al aire, esperando que los altos tacones de Kagura la traicionaran y se quebrara el tobillo de la manera mas dolorosa posible.

Tenia que ser muy valiente y descarada para ir a coquetearle a su hermano en su nariz. No quedaría así, ya se le ocurriría algún buen escarmiento para la zorra, pero antes tenia un asunto muy importante que hacer.

Rebusco rápidamente en su teléfono el contacto de cierto agente increíblemente guapo y escribió:

" _¿Quieres saber a que exclusiva fiesta asistirá nuestra querida Megoka?"_

Pacientemente Jakotsu tamborileo los dedos encima de la mesa.

La identidad de Megoka era el secreto mejor guardado de la agencia Shichinintai y se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que sabían quien era realmente la misteriosa cantante. Jakotsu era una de ellas. Y era increíblemente cuidadoso al respecto.

Por supuesto no lo hacia por respetar los mas íntimos deseos de Kagome.

La razón era mucho mas simple; Bankotsu se lo había confiado especialmente a él. Se había sentido tan ridículamente feliz por recibir tal honor de parte de su hermano favorito que la sola idea de decepcionarlo resultaba inconcebible.

Era tan cuidadoso que se encargaba él solo de las grabaciones, composiciones, arreglos, ediciones y cuanta necesidad tuviera Kagome al momento realizar un disco. Incluso se encargaba personalmente de recoger los regalos que enviaban los seguidores de la cantante a la dirección que él mismo difundió para que ellos sintieran que su aprecio llegaba hasta su idola. Luego los enviaba a la agencia o al estudio Shikon para que Kagome los recibiera intactos y en completa seguridad en su camarín.

Era un esfuerzo enorme, sobretodo considerando que también se encargaba de la producción de discos de varios otros artistas y especialmente cuando la persona que recibía esos esfuerzos era una mocosa malagradecida a la que la mayor parte del tiempo tenia ganas de estrangular. Desde que había aparecido consumía una cantidad de tiempo y atención descomunal por parte de Bankotsu que lo ponían enfermo.

Aun así, no se quejaba. Se sentía feliz de ayudar a su hermano.

Su teléfono vibro con un nuevo mensaje.

" _Sabes que si,_

 _¿Qué te gustaría esta vez a cambio?"_

Y… tenia una gran ventaja. Casualmente su actor favorito en la faz de la tierra era un gran fan de la chica y cada cierto tiempo vendía un poquito de inofensiva información a su agente.

" _Ahm..._ _¿Que tal un mechón de su cabello?"_

" _Considéralo tuyo._ _Entonces, ¿A donde dices que ira…?"_

000

—Sabes, tu cabello siempre me ha parecido tan… fascinante. — dijo Yura pasando sus delgados dedos entre los cabellos de Inuyasha, cómodamente sentada a horcajas sobre él.

Miroku les había sugerido casualmente que un buen lugar para _conversar_ en privado seria uno de los camarines.

Inuyasha recargo su espalda en el sillón notando como la fina blusa de Yura se apegaba como una segunda piel a su torso, resaltando maravillosamente su busto.

—¿Es natural? —dijo ella con un tono juguetón. La suave y lisa melena enmarcaban exquisitamente sus delicadas facciones.

Él le enarco una ceja divertido.

—¿Esa es tu primera pregunta?

—Prometo guardar el secreto. —le confió ella.

El brillo de sus ojos le recordaron vagamente a un zorro.

—Es tan natural que… _Todos_ los cabellos de mi cuerpo son de este color.

Las manos de Yura bajaron por su torso jugueteando con los botones de su camisa.

—Vaya. Creo que mi trabajo como reportera me obliga a verificar esta información. —comento con una risita juguetona—Espero que tu novia no sea celosa… —susurro cerca de su oído.

Inuyasha omitió decir que su _novia_ no podía estar menos interesada en lo que él hiciera. Especialmente después de su pequeña discusión domestica que lo había dejado con la mejilla ardiendo. Era una chiquilla tan enclenque que aun no podía creer que tuviera tanta fuerza. ¡Le había dolido! Quiso maldecirla mentalmente, esa pequeña bruja, aprovecharse de que no podía devolverle el golpe era…

Algo se removió en él.

Debería estar sumamente molesto por semejante atrevimiento, y lo estaba, pero… también sentía algo extraño, era algo así como un peso en el estomago que lo hacia sentir… ¿No _tan_ bien? ¿Por qué rayos se sentía así? ¡Lo habían agredido violentamente! ¡A Él, que solo era una pobre victima de esa chiquilla y sus sucios juegos!

Decidió que pensar en ella mientras tenia a una hermosa mujer encima era algo perturbador… y una falta de respeto… ¡para él! Así que se propuso ignorarlo y concentrarse en las caricias que Yura iba dejando por su cuello.

—Tus ojos… —continuo ella separándose lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara— Son bastante curiosos también. Brillan como el oro. Me pregunto cuantas personas mas los tendrán así…

El se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

— Son rasgos comunes del lugar de donde vengo.

Ella le sonrió, envolviendo su cuello con los brazos, el fuerte olor de su perfume daño un poco su nariz.

—Pues yo nunca he visto a alguien mas como tu… —susurro ella con voz suave— Pensaba que tus ojos eran color miel, pero no es así. Son mucho mas claros, casi parecen oro fundido. Es un color muy extraño. No lo llamaría un rasgo común viniendo de un país donde el 90% de la población los tiene azules ¿No crees?

—Alguien hizo su tarea —apunto el, rodeándola por la cintura.

—Y tu cabello… —ella enrolló uno de sus mechones en su dedo— no es rubio, no. Ni si quisiera es rubio platinado… tampoco es del blanco de las personas albinas ni grisáceo. Es plateado. ¿Sabes cuantas personas tienen el cabello plateado?

—Contando a los ancianos y aquellas personas que lo tiñen de ese color… —él elevo su mirada como si realmente lo pensara— No, no lo se.

—El porcentaje va entre el 4 a 5% de la población mundial —dijo ella convencida. — Y si sumamos los ojos color ámbar… serias un caso tan extraño como los afroamericanos pelirrojos o el síndrome de Alejandría*

Inuyasha considero un momento el atractivo rostro de la mujer, rogando a alguna deidad no haberse encerrado con una loca fanática de razas.

—¿No eres de la National Geographic o si?

Ella tembló ligeramente con una risita que no sonó muy sincera.

— Eres tan peculiar…—continuo ella viéndolo fijamente. Él pensó en lo increíblemente buena que era adulándolo, casi podía compensar ese pequeño brillo desquiciado en sus ojos— Imagina como me sentí… cuando encontré a una persona increíblemente parecida a ti.

La mujer rozo sus narices juguetonamente, pero Inuyasha se tenso ligeramente cuando lo golpeo la idea de que ella realmente no lo estaba adulando.

—Te suena el nombre de… Sesshomaru Yngling. —susurro ella suavemente a su oído como si fuera una palabra sucia.

Aunque solo duro unos segundos, fue suficiente para que Yura se percatara como el joven actor se tensaba y su mirada se endurecía.

—¿Debería? —pregunto él volviéndose toda inocencia y despreocupación.

—Considerando que es el único heredero de una de las familias mas importantes de los países Nórdicos, además de ser un importante rostro en el mundo de la alta costura… si, deberías.

—Considerando que me mude a Japon a los quince años, quizás no. Nunca escuche de él. —rebatió el cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ni siquiera de su padre? Toga Yngling.

—Uhm… no me suena .

—Ha sido El primer Ministro de las Islas Feroe por los últimos veinte años, el lugar donde naciste, si recuerdo bien.—informó ella— Debes haberlo visto en la televisión o en los periódicos.

El enarcó su cejas en un gesto rebelde.

—Quizás no tenia televisión y el periódico no llegaba a mi casa. Vivía en la humilde granja de mis padres ¿Recuerdas?—dijo él, completando la información que salía acerca de "Inuyasha" en internet.

Yura le lanzó una mirada llena de incredulidad, pero recupero su sonrisa maliciosa antes levantarse de sus piernas para buscar su bolso. No tardo en sentarse a su lado con una carpeta en las manos, Inuyasha la observo de reojo.

—Es curioso que nunca hayas oído de ellos, especialmente por lo reconocidos que son. —comenzó ella hojeando su carpeta alegremente— No solo poseen una gran fortuna, si no que han estado estrechamente ligados a la monarquía de Dinamarca, tanto que le fue concedido el cargo de Primer ministro de las Islas Feroe al cabeza de la familia, El señor Toga.

Inuyasha dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, sintiéndose levemente traicionado. La mujer le había tendido una trampa jugando con sus débiles instintos masculinos.

—¿No vas a darme una clase de historia verdad?

—Oh, descuida, ahora viene la mejor parte —continuo ella animada— Los Yngling también son conocidos por algo mas; Sus poderosos genes —Inuyasha le frunció el ceño al techo— Durante generaciones todos los miembros de la familia han nacido con un inusual color de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados. —concluyo la reportera mirándolo a hurtadillas, pendiente de su reacción, pero él permaneció callado, con la pose de un adolescente aburrido.

—¿Por qué estas diciéndome todo esto? —dijo él indiferente a las vigas de madera del techo.

—Porque me parece sumamente interesante que tengas tanto en común con la familia. —su voz estaba cargada de intención.

Él se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarla divertido.

—Realmente no estas sugiriendo que soy alguna clase de Linglin perdido ¿verdad?

— Yngling —corrigió ella.

—Como sea. Se que la prensa japonesa ama esta clase de chismes, pero es ridículo pensar que tengo que ver con esa familia solo porque tenemos algunos pocos parecidos.—dijo él con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro. — Nadie tomara en serio una loca teoría que me involucra con unos aristócratas de otro continente.

—Si es cierto o no, realmente no importa. —dijo la reportera con seguridad, parecía que no dejaría el tema tan fácilmente— El asunto es… que tu parecido con Sesshomaru es demasiado notorio para dejarlo pasar. Mucho mas de lo que tu mismo crees saber, al parecer— la mujer le extendió la carpeta gentilmente.

Inuyasha le entrecerró los ojos lentamente a su sonriente cara, una muy cínica por cierto.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto un tanto molesto mientras hojeaba la carpeta.

Encontró fichas con datos personales y fotos del matrimonio Yngling, de Sesshomaru y de él mismo. Tuvo la ligera impresión que mas que una reportera, Yura se acercaba mas a una espeluznante detective.

Las fotografías avanzaban cronológicamente desde la infancia de Sesshomaru hasta su adultez, algunas parecían recientes, tomadas por algún paparazi. En la ultima aparecía en un elegante café, bajo la iluminación de algunos focos y bajo la vista de cámaras de filmación, resultaba obvio que estaban grabando.

A su lado lo acompañaba la familiar figura de una delgada mujer de largos y lisos cabellos negros. No importaba que fuera una mala fotografía o que estuviera mal enfocada y borrosa, su belleza era reconocible donde fuera.

—Kikyo…

Yura sintió una oleada de satisfacción al observar el estupefacto rostro de Inuyasha. definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

—Así es. En estos momentos Kikyo Higurashi esta en la grabación de una película en Europa. Su co-protagonista es el joven Yngling, al parecer quiso abrirse camino en la actuación. Como imaginaras, con semejantes rostros, el éxito de la película esta prácticamente asegurado. En cuanto terminen de grabar en Europa, terminaran de hacerlo aquí, en Japón. —Inuyasha elevo la vista de las fotografías hasta la reportera, aun en evidente estado de sorpresa— Y créeme, en cuanto Sesshomaru pise Tokyo, no seré la única en hacer locas teorías que los relacionen entre si.

La mujer se mujer se acerco a él, con esa sonrisa astuta y maliciosa y tomo su rostro entre sus manos con suma delicadeza. Y dijo cerca de sus labios;

—Pero podemos evitarlo, podemos aclarar las cosas antes de que él llegue. Una historia lo suficientemente convincente para que no te acosen a cada lado que vayas. Ya tienes suficiente con lo de la nueva novia ¿no?, déjame ayudarte.

Inuyasha la observo fijamente, su bonito rostro de pronto se volvió repulsivo.

—¿Ayudarme? —se mofo él— Basura, tu no quieres ayudarme, solo quieres asegurarte la exclusiva de un escándalo inexistente ¿no?, imagino que clase de ascenso podrían darte por algo así… pero descuida, eres bonita, mejor suerte con el próximo imbécil. —le sonrió, zafándose de su agarre y entregándole su carpeta

—¿Qué? No escuchaste lo que acabo de…

—Vete —la corto bruscamente.

—Espera, no estas enten…

—¡Vete! No me interesa —exclamó con firmeza.

Yura lo miro fijamente, la noticia de Kikyo y Sesshomaru trabajando juntos o la inevitable llegada de ambos a territorio japonés lo altero mas de lo que había esperado. Parecía demasiado molesto para pensar con claridad y ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no sacaría nada por el momento. Pero ella no era del tipo de mujer que se rendía tan fácilmente, no cuando tenia innumerables recursos a su favor. Recogió sus cosas y dejo una pequeña tarjeta en la mesita cercana a la puerta.

—Si cambias de opinión, llámame. —dijo ella con su aterciopelada voz y justo antes de marcharse agrego; — Sabes… tu japonés es demasiado bueno para alguien que paso casi toda su vida en otro país… ni una pizca de acento.

Él simplemente la ignoro hasta que escucho la puerta cerrándose con suavidad.

Necesitaba hablar con Miroku.

De inmediato.

000

— _¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que te gusto de ella?_

— _Veras… Ella es muy sencilla… y huele bien._

— _Eso es tan dulce…_

—Tu… ¡Vil mentiroso! —exclamó una indignada Kagome al tiempo que arrojaba lo primero que encontró al inocente televisor. Afortunadamente fue una almohada y no la lámpara de la mesita de la sala de estar.

Respiro pesadamente intentando controlar los instintos asesinos que nacían en su interior al ver a un muy sonriente -y aparentemente enamorado- Inuyasha conversar con la rubia entrevistadora acerca de nadie mas que ella misma.

— _Es muy cálida y luminosa._

—No pensabas eso anoche… —le siseo con veneno al rostro del joven actor en la pantalla.

Tras un par de insultos mas decidió que era un esfuerzo perdido, además debía parecer una loca; estaba envuelta con una toalla, el pelo mojado goteando en su espalda, discutiendo con el televisor o mas bien insultándolo… uhm, si, en momentos como ese agradecía vivir sola.

Se dejo caer vencida a lo largo del sillón sin importarle realmente dejarlo húmedo o estar semidesnuda, estaba demasiado cansada de su día de grabación como para hacer algo al respecto. Al menos no se había topado con Inuyasha… afortunadamente él tenia una ocupada agenda que atender, por lo que no pudo asistir ese día.

Se sintió decaída, ya era suficientemente malo ser un desastre actuando y que su Director le lanzara miraditas descaradas cada vez que podía para sumarle un pleito con su compañero de trabajo. ¿Qué tan difícil le haría su vida después de eso? Realmente no quería saberlo…

Miro distraídamente su mano recordando como lo había abofeteado, no es que se arrepintiera, pero se había dejado llevar y estaba un poco avergonzada.

No es que Kagome tuviera una naturaleza conflictiva, ella no era del tipo de persona que solucionaba las cosas con violencia, pero a veces solía ser un poco impulsiva, algo que su madre solía recriminarle cuando la llamaban de la escuela tras pelearse con algún niño que tomó la mala decisión de molestarla.

 _¿Por qué no puedes ser mas como tu hermana, Kagome…?_

—Podría meterme a la nevera hasta volverme un cubo de hielo, madre… —le escupió al techo amargamente.

La forma en que su voz resonó en el espacio vacío, la hizo sentir repentinamente deprimida. Estaba sola… y la horrible soledad se cernía sobre ella, únicamente apaciguada por el murmullo de la televisión… por la voz de Inuyasha…

Le frunció el ceño al techo. ¿Es que ese idiota ni siquiera podía dejarla tener un momento depresivo tranquila?

Pensando que ya había tenido suficiente de él, se levanto en busca del control de la Tv, pero tuvo problemas para encontrarlo. Al parecer al mundo le gustaba conspirar en su contra enviando a duendecillos para esconder sus cosas… y dejarlo en la mesita de centro…

Con pesados pasos fue en su búsqueda, pero se topo con la pequeña caja de música con forma de jaula de pájaros que había dejado ahí la noche anterior.

Al mirarla una sutil emoción anego su pecho. Era tan hermosa que creyó que podría contemplarla para siempre, escuchando su dulce melodía, como una niña escucharía los arrullos de su madre hasta quedar plácidamente dormida.

Era un regalo tan exquisito que de solo pensar en la persona que tuvo la delicadeza de enviarle algo así la hacia sentir tan… tan… Sus mejillas se colorearon con un leve calor. Estaba segura que era la misma persona que la había llenado con flores. Y esa hermosa nota.

Podía sonar insensato, pero a Kagome le resultaba fascinante la forma en que se podía llegar a conocer a una persona a través de las cosas que te obsequiaba.

Y ella lo conocía.

 _Él_ debía ser atento, sumamente dedicado, culto y poseer un gusto refinado.

Y _él_ la _conocía_ a ella.

Kagome Higurashi era una chica común y corriente, tan conocida como el chico que les llevaba el café a los actores del set. Ella nunca había recibido regalos de admiradores secretos. La que recibía regalos era Megoka.

Eran tan cuidadosos con su identidad, que no había manera de que alguno de sus admiradores supieran que era realmente Kagome. O eso creía.

Él, que era lo suficientemente dedicado para enviar una nueva especie de flor cada vez para ella, ¿Por qué cambiaria repentinamente las flores por una caja de música?, ¿Se le habrían acabado las especies de flores? No, no era posible, existían muchas flores que aun no recibía. ¿Solo por capricho? No, él no parecía del tipo de persona que actuaria al azar.

¿Y por qué específicamente una caja de música? Y precisamente esa melodía, la famosa canción infantil _Kagome, Kagome…_ no podía ser coincidencia. … a pesar de que fuera una canción sumamente conocida en Japón, no era el tipo de melodía que solían traer normalmente las cajas de música.

Kagome toco con delicadeza las flores pintadas a mano de la madera lacada de la caja. Parecía una antigüedad en muy buen estado, no era del tipo de cosas que encontrarías en cualquier lugar. Su admirador realmente se había esforzado por encontrarlo para ella.

No había manera en que fuera una coincidencia. Con tantas posibles melodías que pudo escoger, elegir precisamente esa era… No se le ocurría otra cosa mas que pensar que esa era su forma de decirle que _Él_ sabia quien era ella.

Era eso o definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca dándole tantas vueltas al asunto.

Y aunque una pequeña parte de ella debería estar alarmada ante la posibilidad de que un desconocido supiera su identidad, no le importaba. La verdad era que; la hacia sentir sumamente reconfortada.

La fuerte y chillona musiquita del programa de televisión la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. La rubia entrevistadora despedía a Inuyasha y anunciaba el paso a la siguiente sección.

La imagen de una preciosa joven apareció en pantalla, que pronto fue reemplazada por otra, donde aparecía un par de años mayor, le siguió otra ya viéndose como una bellísima y elegante mujer, y luego otra, mostrando como el paso de los años no hacían mas que aumentar su delicada belleza.

— _A la vuelta de la pausa comercial tendremos un especial de nuestra querida Izayoi Inoue, conmemorando el décimo aniversario de su muerte. Por favor no se lo pierda._ —anuncio la oxigenada animadora.

Y de inmediato comenzó a sonar la pegajosa cancioncita de un comercial.

Kagome frunció su ceño pensativa, el rostro de la hermosa mujer seguía rondando en su cabeza, estaba segura que lo había visto en algún lado, aunque algo no la dejaba concentrarse…

—Mouse, mouse, veinticuatro horas de soporte… incluso sin son las dos am lo atenderemos… mouse, mouse… _—_ estúpida y pegajosa canción.

De improviso recordó donde había visto esa cara.

Aun con la toalla como única prenda en su cuerpo y tarareando inconscientemente la canción, rebusco en su bolso hasta encontrar la revista de donde había recortado el feo rostro de Inuyasha esa mañana.

La hojeo acomodándose en el sillón hasta encontrar el articulo que buscaba… y ahí estaba, una plana entera con la fotografía del hermosísimo rostro de la mujer con los ojos mas dulces que alguna vez hubiese visto en la vida.

 _La Yamato Nadeshiko de Japon;_ _Izayoi Inoe_

 _Actriz de prestigio, modelo de mujer, icono de estilo y rostro de Lang._ " _Izayoi era la viva imagen de la pureza y la elegancia. La belleza de la mujer Japonesa encarnada."- dice el reconocido guionista Okamoto Muso._

Kagome casi pudo sentir el click en su cerebro cuando recordó a la actriz. ¡Era famosísima! Solían ver sus películas junto a su madre, cuando ella y Kikyo eran niñas.

El articulo continuaba hablando acerca de su vida; había comenzado muy joven, quince años, casi a la misma edad que Kikyo. Participó en mas de 20 películas y algunos dramas a lo largo de su vida. Recibió dos Premios de la Academia Japonesa*, la primera vez por mejor actriz de reparto y cinco años después como mejor actriz. Fue tan dedicada a su trabajo que nunca se caso ni tuvo hijos.

Murió joven. A la corta edad de 31 años, en un accidente.

Kagome volteo la pagina, triste y algo curiosa por saber que clase de accidente le había arrebatado la vida a una mujer tan bella y prometedora, pero eso era todo. El articulo acababa ahí. Detrás de la fotografía de Izayoi solo había un ridículo anuncio de una estufa.

000

* * *

Síndrome de Alejandría: se supone que es una mutación genética que se presenta en las mujeres y cuyas cualidades son; la ausencia de vello corporal y de la menstruación y el color de ojos violetas (como los de la reconocida actriz Elizabeth Taylor), además se cree que las personas con esa condición viven mas. Esto NO esta comprobado por ningún estudio científico, así que vaga entre verdad y mito urbano por internet.

Premios de la Academia Japonesa: Equivalente a los premios de la Academia (Oscar) pero japonés.

* * *

Actualizaciooonnnn y salió mas largo de lo que esperaba. Cruzo deditos porque les haya gustado.

Aparecieron muchos personajes, algunos chistes muy malos y la canción de un comercial japonés que tengo muy pegada. Decidí que la familia de Inu fuera nórdica porque sus armaduras me recuerdan a los vikingos y es mas probable que tengan el pelito plateado que siendo japoneses, demore mucho buscándoles un apellido decente jajaja.

Espero haber aclarado las dudas en este cap.(3)

El próximo capitulo; La venganza de Kagome. (adivinen contra quien jijiji)

Gracias por leer! Prometo no demorarme tanto para la próxima!


	6. Izayoi

**Corte 6:**

 **Izayoi**

.

.

.

—8:00 am, desayuno con los tipos de Nike. 10:30 am, entrevista con esa hermosa pelirroja de la revista _Celebrity_ —Miroku hablaba con la vista fija en su cuadernillo. Inuyasha solo asintió distraídamente desde su posición en el sillón. —. 11:00 am,

Te escabullirás de mi mientras intento conseguir el numero de la pelirroja.

—Uhum… —respondió Inuyasha frunciéndole el ceño a la hoja de papel en sus piernas.

—11:15, me daré cuenta de tu ausencia y mirare al cielo para preguntarme porque sigo siendo tu agente. 12:30 am, te encontrare, justo a tiempo para llevarte a la grabación del comercial de productos para el cabello. Tendremos una discusión en el camino donde te recuerdo que debes dejar de desaparecer de esa forma…

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua y de un tirón arranco la hoja de su block. La pobre fue hacerle compañía al montón de bolitas de papel arrugadas apiladas a su alrededor.

Miroku continuo.

— 15:00 pm: Almuerzo. Escuche que abrirán un nuevo restaurante italiano cerca del estudio, y ya que estoy aburrido del Ramen, ¿Te gustaría ir?

—Si… me gustaría comer Ramen…

Miroku levanto la vista de su libreta. Algo en la forma en como Inuyasha agitaba impacientemente un lápiz entre sus dedos, le dijo que no estaba prestándole atención.

—Oh, ahora que recuerdo… —dijo Miroku quitándose las gafas de lectura— ¿Mencione que ayer tuve una reveladora conversación con Sango…?

—No… —dijo el peliplata trazando unas líneas en la hoja.

—Dijo que se había aburrido de ser lesbiana.

—Ya veo… —la línea no quedo lo suficientemente recta para Inuyasha así que tuvo que irse junto al resto de bolitas de papel.

—Y que estaba enamorada de mi.

—Oh… — exclamó al darse cuenta que su reserva de hojas estaba peligrosamente baja.

—Así que eventualmente una cosa llevo a la otra, y después de inahalar un poco de crak… —Inuyasha hizo una mueca al verse rodeado de arrugadas bolas de papel— Tuvimos sexo duro y alocado. Toda la noche —Miroku esperó. — En tu cama.

Y esperó.

—Ah, y espero que no te importe que haya tomado algunos condones de tu mesita de noche.

—Uhm, uhm…

Mroku dejo escapar un suspiro agotado, al comprobar que su amigo no estaba distraído…

¡Estaba en otra galaxia!

Aun así intento una vez mas;

—Megoka asistirá al cumpleaños Kanna y Hakudoshi.

El agente pensó que si le hubiese hablado a la lámpara de la mesita habría tenido la misma respuesta. Inuyasha parecía muy concentrado en su tarea de rayar su block como para reparar en su existencia.

Pero Miroku era optimista por naturaleza y si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su carrera como agente, era que si la vida te da limones, haz limonada. Lo que se traducía como; Si Inuyasha esta distraído, aprovéchalo

Así que tomó las tijeras de una mesa cercana y se acerco por la espalda del chico. Concienzudamente tomo un mechón de cabello y lo corto.

Como si una pequeña descarga eléctrica lo tocara, Inuyasha se volteo en reflejo, para encontrar a su agente con un mechón blanquecino en la mano.

—¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? —exclamó enojado.

Miroku guardo tranquilamente el mechón en una bolsita plástica.

—¿Cuánto crees que me den por esto en internet…?

—¡No lo suficiente para pagar tu funeral si vuelves a hacerlo! —Inuyasha cubrió su cabello protectoramente.

—Es tu culpa por no escuchar lo que te digo. —lo regañó Miroku con seriedad— ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Inuayasha se apresuro a ocultar el block en sus piernas, como un niño avergonzado.

—N-no es de tu incumbencia.

El agente volteo los ojos. ¿Qué sentido tenia que le ocultara cosas? Tomo una de las arrugadas bolitas de papel esparcidas por ahí y la abrió con curiosidad. Inuyasha, entrando en pánico, intento quitársela.

—¡Dame eso!

—¿Por qué estas dibujando una vaca?

—¡No es una vaca! —exclamo ofendido el peliplata. — ¡Es una chica! —Miroku miró el dibujo y luego a Inuyasha, enarcándole una ceja— Es porque lo estas viendo mal. Gíralo. No, hacia el otro lado... ¿lo ves? ¡Es una chica!

—Oh, ya veo —mintió Miroku. Todo lo que veía era algo similar a una lavadora. Agradecía que su amigo se dedicara a la actuación. — Y… ¿desde cuando te interesa dibujar?

—Uhm… ah, bueno… soy versátil—Inuyasha se encogió de hombros con simpleza acomodándose en el respaldo del sillón. — Me gusta probar cosas nuevas. Deberías intentarlo

Miroku le dedico una mirada inexpresiva a su amigo, cuya aventura mas alocada en probar cosas nuevas consistía en ordenar su ramen con picante. Y desde que ESA aventura termino quemándole la lengua, no volvió a intentar nada nuevo.

Entonces un pequeño recuerdo de un par de líneas que leyó en alguna pagina de internet por ahí, llego a su memoria.

— No estarás dibujando para ganar el concurso de Megoka ¿verdad?.

El tentador anuncio apareció en la mañana provocando un gran revuelo en internet; Megoka estaba en busca de una portada para su nuevo disco.

Cualquiera podía participar. Era muy fácil, sólo debían enviar su diseño a la dirección señalada en la página web y sería la misma Megoka quien lo escogería.

Por supuesto el premio era sumamente gordo.

La obra ganadora no solo tendría el honor de ser usado como la caratula de su siguiente trabajo, si no que su autor, además, ganaría el privilegio de conocer a la misma Megoka en persona.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo—respondió Inuyasha removiéndose algo avergonzado en su lugar.

Miroku sintió pena por su amigo. Con sus actuales habilidades le seria realmente difícil ganar esa competencia… ¿Quizás podría sugerirle hacer un poco de trampa…?

—Para tu desgracia, desde que soy tu agente, todo lo que hagas es asunto mío —dijo dejándose caer en el sillón. —Y tengo cierto asunto que de seguro te interesara mas que esto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Seshomaru

Inuyasha volteo a verlo. Ahora tenia toda su atención.

—Lo que dijo esa periodista que te fue a visitar hace unos días es cierto. Esta grabando una película con Kikyo. Terminaran pronto. Estarán aquí en menos de un mes.

—Mierda.

—No pongas esa cara. No pasara nada. Seshomaru esta mucho menos interesado que tu en que la gente se entere que tiene un hermano bastardo. Y tiene el poder suficiente para comprar cada periódico y noticiero que se atreva a sugerir una relación entre ustedes.

—Eso ya lo se —cortó Inuyasha impaciente— Ese no es el problema.

Miroku lo vio sin entender.

—No se que estará metiéndose para que se le ocurriera entrar a una película. ¡Sesshomaru no es actor! ¿Por qué rayos esta protagonizando una?

—Bueno, es un modelo bastante reconocido y un empresario famoso. No importa realmente si es o no actor, estoy bastante seguro que las salas de cine se llenarían aunque fuera solo para verlo dormir.

— Y su película probablemente se estrenara al mismo tiempo que la mía…

El agente sonrió con realización.

—Oh… ¿Asustado por la competencia?

—No seas absurdo. El no es competencia para mi… pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Rayos, él tiene ventaja. Es ridículamente mucho mas popular que yo. Podría permanecer con esa cara de estreñido durante dos hora y aun así ser un éxito… además ¿Como es posible que actué? ¿El tiene mas caras que esta? —Dijo Inuyasha poniendo su mas inexpresivo rostro.

—Creo que no estas imitándolo bien… espera, esa si se parece.

—Además esta con Kikyo… —dijo Inuyasha con voz cansina recostándose en el sillón.

—No creo que ellos estén en…

—¡Mientras que yo estoy actuando con su ridícula hermana!

 _Ahí va de nuevo_ … Miroku miro al cielo, pidiendo paciencia. Inuyasha no podía evitar portarse como un niño berrinchudo cuando se trataba de Kagome.

—Me siento como… como… ese barco, sabes… ese grande y lujoso.

—Mhnn… ¿Ese en el que celebramos tu cumpleaños hace un par de años?

—Argh, no, el otro grande y lujoso. El de la película

—Oh, ¿te refieres al Titanic?

— ¡Si! ese. Destinado a ser recordado en la historia para siempre por su grandeza… hasta que ese iceberg se puso en su camino. Un iceberg llamado Seshomaru… —dijo arrugándole el ceño a una manchita en la pared— Y Kagome… ¡Kagome es esa perra sin corazón que dejo morir a Dicaprio en el mar!

—Oh, dios… —susurro Miroku, llevándose una mano a la cara.

—¡Había suficiente espacio para los dos en esa tabla!

—Tienes serios problemas ¿Lo sabias? —apuntó Miroku reprobatoriamente.

—Claro que los tengo —concordó Inuyasha— Mi carrera esta a punto de irse a la basura. Si no la arruina Sesshomaru, lo hará _esa_ tonta.

El agente suspiro cansado.

—Entiendo que no te lleves bien con tu hermano, pero no tienes ningún motivo para odiar a la señorita Kagome —Miroku se levanto y camino a la puerta— Si tanto te importa tu carrera, te recomiendo que empieces a comportarte como un adulto y reconsideres la importancia del trabajo en equipo. Si no… bueno, supongo que si terminaras igual que Dicaprio; Hun-di-do —Sentencio Miroku dispuesto a irse, pero no sin antes tirarle una bolita de papel al molesto peliplata— Estoy seguro que si lo intentas puedes llevarte muy bien con Kagome.

Inuyasha bufó

—Eso no pasará

—Bien, entonces tendré que usar esto — Miroku sacó un pequeño sobre de su chaqueta y se lo mostró cual as bajo la manga.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? — quiso saber el peliplata, sin mucho interés

—Es una invitación para que asistas a la gran celebración de cumpleaños de Kanna y Hakudoshi Kagewaki. Te las daré si prometes ser lindo con la señorita Kagome.

—Keh, ¿Y yo por qué querría ir al cumpleaños de esos niños?

—Porque, mi querido amigo… —dijo Miroku, guardando su sobre en el seguro bolsillo de su chaqueta— se de muy buena fuente que a esta fiesta asistirá la misma Megoka.

000

La invitación al cumpleaños de Kanna y Hakudoshi la tenia contando los días, las horas y los minutos. Sentía que podría morir si el viernes no llegaba pronto. Conocerlos en persona podría ser quizás el día mas importante de su vida.

Desde el momento que comenzó a grabar la película su vida había sido un completo caos. Noches de estudio del guión, ensayos, jornadas de trabajo larguísimas, entrevistas, el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco, sus constantes errores y sus roces con su compañero de set, Inuyasha.

Por no mencionar que ahora era oficialmente la novia de uno de los actores más famosos y codiciados de Japón. Aunque sólo fuera para los medios, por supuesto. El mismo que hace casi una semana atrás la había acusado de acostarse con su jefe por interés y a quién abofeteó en un arranque de rabia.

Parecían una gran cantidad de sucesos en tan poco tiempo y de sólo recordarlo le bajaba el animo. Pero entonces llegó Bankotsu con el mejor regalo de disculpas del mundo: la flamante invitación para conocer a sus grandes ídolos musicales, los gemelos Kagewaki.

Y de pronto todo pareció valer la pena.

Estaba tan emocionada que aprovecho esa mañana libre para buscar un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión. Recorrió las calles de Ginza en busca del vestido perfecto… aunque debería haber sabido que pasearse por el barrio mas lujoso de Tokyo seria una mala idea. Una dolorosa idea.

Así que ahí estaba Kagome, viendo a través del cristal el mas hermoso vestido que hubiese visto en su vida.

Era de un rosa pálido, bordado delicadamente con ramilletes de flores y pequeñas perlitas blancas en un fondo de tela transparente, ajustándose perfectamente al torso del maniquí, con bordes invisibles, para luego soltarse en la cintura y caer en forma de cascada hasta el piso.

Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Y era precioso.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo como boba frente a la tienda, indecisa entre si entrar o no. Su voz racional se lo impedía.

¿Qué sentido tendría?

Esos vestidos estaban completamente fuera de su alcance.

¡Era Lang, por el amor de dios! Sus prendas debían costar mas o menos unos tres meses de su sueldo.

El sueldo como Megoka no era del todo malo. Era suficiente para poder mantenerse ella sola tranquilamente, incluso le permitía ahorrar un poco… pero un vestido Lang estaba en otro nivel, como el de esposas de grandes empresarios o estrellas súper famosas como Kikyo…

El repentino recuerdo de su hermana se coló en su mente y se volvió en un desagradable peso en su estomago.

No quería pensar en ella.

La ponía triste.

Y también la enfadaba.

Suspiro profundo dispuesta a renunciar al vestido de sus sueños y buscar uno mas al alcance de su bolsillo. Y lo habría hecho si el cartel tamaño familiar de la tienda no hubiera llamado su atención.

La fotografía de la mujer del programa del otro día cubría la mayor parte. Estaba hermosa cubierta por un vestido negro que resaltaba su delicada y elegante figura. Era un vestido Lang.

Anunciaba una exposición donde estarían los modelos que utilizo la famosa actriz durante su vida en conmemoración por los diez años de su muerte.

Izayoi…

La curiosidad pudo con ella y pensó en echar un vistazo. Solo serian unos quince minutos y podría seguir buscando un vestido.

El interior la recibió con un refrescante olor a lavanda. Había mas gente de la que pudo imaginar. La tienda era mas grande de lo que creía también. Las vendedoras la recibieron con un saludo y le indicaron que la exposición era en el salón del fondo.

Era blanco y la forma circular lo hacia ver muy espacioso. Los vestidos puestos pulcramente en maniquíes hacían un circulo en torno a un bloque rectangular en el centro de la sala. En cada lado del bloque una pantalla mostraba escenas, entrevistas y comerciales de Izayoi.

Kagome se unió a las muchas personas que miraban curiosas y sacaban fotos a los hermosos modelos que alguna vez usó la fallecida actriz.

Todo en ese lugar gritaba Izayoi.

Su esencia aún permanecía y era fascinante.

Tan concentrada estaba, que apenas noto a la persona parada a su lado. Hasta que sin querer su brazo rozo el de su compañero.

Giro su cabeza en pos de disculparse, pero se encontró con una sorpresa. Una sorpresa con cabello plateado. Aunque era algo difícil de distinguir amarrado en esa cola alta y cubierto por una gorra roja. Al parecer él también debía estar súper concentrado porque no pareció darse cuenta de su contacto o tal vez solo no podía notarlo por las gafas negras que cubrían casi todo su rostro.

Aunque no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber quien era, había pasado suficiente tiempo con él para reconocer su color de cabello, la postura orgullosa de sus hombros, la fina pero firme línea de su mandíbula, incluso su boca…

—¿Inuyasha?

Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes que su mente le diera permiso. ¿Que hacia él ahí? De todos los lugares del mundo, encontrarlo justamente en ese lugar… El chico sólo se tenso en respuesta, estático en su lugar.

—Inuyasha ¿Eres tu verdad? —insistió ella, sin entender el porque la ignoraba. Aun demasiado sorprendida como para recordar sus recientes disputas. Casi parecía como si estuviera intentando pasar desapercibido…

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? — exclamo perpleja cuando lo vio alejarse, pasando de ella como si fuera invisible. Eso la enfado lo suficiente como para volver a hablar antes de pensar— ¡No puedes ignorarme así, Inuyasha! ¡Se que eres tu!

Esto ultimo lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la atención de varias personas alrededor, que rápidamente comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

 _¿Inuyasha?_

 _¿Es realmente Inuyasha?_

 _¿Inuyasha esta aquí?_

 _¡Oh, dios mío, quiero una fotografía!_

Al parecer él también era capaz de escuchar porque se quedo quieto y muy tenso. Todo indicaba que bastante incomodo.

 _¿Quién es ella?, ¿Es kikyo?, ¿Es la novia de Inuyasha? Parece que están discutiendo…_

Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Por primera vez consiente del lugar donde estaban y la aparente discusión de pareja que parecían tener.

 _Oh, no…_ pensó sin saber que hacer, deseando que la tierra la tragara.

¿Qué tan mal se vería si se marchaba sigilosamente? Algo difícil ya que la exposición parecía haber quedado en segundo plano, siendo ellos el centro de atención…

Kagome nunca era el centro de atención.

Podía ver a través de su cabello varios ojos encima, algunas personas ya estaban sacando sus teléfonos con cámara y eso la puso mas nerviosa de lo que pudo imaginar. Su frente y nuca se humedecieron y una extraña y desagradable sensación se apodero de su estomago. Supo que ya no podrían quedarse ahí por mas tiempo antes de que las personas se abalanzaran sobre Inuyasha o incluso ella. Pero no encontraba la forma de salir de esa situación sin empeorarlo.

Justo cuando creía que las piernas se le habían pegado al piso, una mano la jalo con fuerza.

Por reflejo miro al frente para toparse con la espalda del chico que parecía ser Inuyasha. Prácticamente la estaba arrastrando del brazo y sin darse cuenta se dejo guiar hasta que desaparecieron tras una puerta que parecía ser la salida de emergencia.

No fue hasta entonces que noto lo agitada que estaba su respiración. Se obligo a tranquilizarse, ahora estaba en lugar seguro, libre de miradas indiscretas…

—¿Qué rayos crees que hacías? —escucho la voz azorada de su compañero. —¡¿Cómo es que estas en todas partes?! —dijo al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas oscuras para agregar drama.

—Oh, si que eras tu… —concluyo ella con realización— Casi no te reconocí con todo eso…

—¡Esa _era_ la idea! ¿Eres lenta o que?

—¡Oye, no me hables así! Además porque querrías que alguien no te recono… Oh…

Inuyasha le dedicó una dura mirada mientras la mente de la joven encajaba las piezas muy, muy tardíamente.

—… Entonces… ¿Te agradan las exposiciones de viejas actrices famosas? —dijo ella intentando salir del paso muy avergonzada.

—¡No intentes cambiar el tema! —rugió él, indiferente a sus esfuerzos.

—¡Bien! ¿Quieres una disculpa? ¡Lo siento! No acostumbro a lidiar con divas que deben disfrazarse para salir a eventos públicos.

Kagome solo compartía espacio con Inuyasha en los set de grabación. Estar con él ya era una costumbre y aunque sabia que él era famoso, nunca tuvo que convivir con el peso de esa fama. No sabia que él fuera tan popular…

Inuyasha enarco una ceja con incredulidad

—¿Lo dice la hermana gemela de una las actrices mas famosas y queridas de este país?

La joven se cruzo de brazos malhumorada.

—No es que pase demasiado tiempo con Kikyo ¿sabes?… como sea, no es tu asunto.

—Desde que te dedicas a gritar mi nombre a los cuatro vientos cuando estoy claramente intentando pasar desapercibido, si, si es mi asunto.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. La próxima vez que te vea no me molestare en saludarte.

—Eres muy amable —siseo él— No puedo creer que tuviera que irme así por tu culpa… —continuo mascullando molesto, dándole la espalda.

Kagome lo vio alejarse, bajando unas escaleras que supuso llevarían a una salida al exterior. Sin muchos deseos de quedarse encerrada ahí, lo siguió.

—No entiendo porque estas tan molesto, solo era una exposición conmemorativa…—dijo ella, pero se detuvo al recibir una fría y dura mirada ambarina, y tuvo la sensación de que debía disculparse. Y probablemente lo habría hecho si el sonido de un teléfono no hubiese interrumpido.

—Mierda — masculló Inuyasha al ver la pantalla de su celular.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto ella preocupada.

—Es Miroku

Kagome elevo sus cejas, sin entender el tono sepulcral con que pronuncio ese nombre.

—Debo irme. —sentencio volviendo a ponerse sus gafas.

Dicho y hecho, se marcho y Kagome cayo en la cuenta que no tenia ni idea donde estaba. Aun seguían en la salida de emergencia de una tienda de lujo y solo había dos caminos, subir escaleras o irse por un largo pasillo.

—Inuyasha, espera —gritó ella decidida a seguirlo.

—Oh, Tú de nuevo —saludo él amablemente cuando Kagome llego a su lado. Aunque su tono se volvió inmediatamente sombrío; — ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?

—Tu me trajiste hasta aquí. Tienes que sacarme. —contestó ella con decisión. Al final tomaron el camino del pasillo, se pregunto si Inuyasha tendría alguna idea de adonde iba ese camino…

—Te salve de la escena que estabas montando allá fuera, justo después de delatarme, por cierto. Muchas gracias. —continuo quejándose él. Kagome pensó que debía ser del tipo rencoroso.

—¿Quieres superarlo ya?

—Ver tu fea cara no ayuda.

Kagome roló los ojos.

—Bien, arruine tu salida dominical. Ya me disculpe. Tampoco estoy disfrutando este paseo.

El camino por el pasillo continuo en silencio. Kagome aún tenia en mente la discusión entre ellos de hace un par de días y se pregunto si él seguiría molesto por la bofetada. No es que no la mereciera, además ella aun no tenia ninguna disculpa de su parte por acusarla de ser una… arg, ya ni siquiera quería recordarlo. Y por la paz, decidió que lo mejor seria olvidarlo.

El pasillo resultó ser un poco mas largo de lo esperado, pero seguía siendo una salida de emergencia y tras girar a la derecha y a la izquierda un par de veces, la luz del exterior ilumino el camino. Para Kagome el aire exterior nunca le había parecido tan…

—Pero que mierda… ¡Esto apesta! — exclamó Inuyasha cubriéndose la nariz.

Kagome no tardo en sentirlo… e imitarlo. Un vistazo alrededor basto para descubrir que el pasillo daba a un basural. Uno que necesitaba una visita del camión de la basura con urgencia.

Fue entonces que el celular de Inuyasha volvió a sonar y se puso peor cuando el peliplata diviso una camioneta negra en una calle cercana.

—¿Cómo es que lo hace? —inquirió él, antes de tomar a Kagome por el brazo y ocultarse detrás de lo mas cercano a su alrededor… el basurero.

—¿Qué rayos haces? —se quejó Kagome después de ser bruscamente empujada detrás de un apestoso contenedor. Cubrió con mas fuerza su nariz con la manga de su camisa.

—¡Shh!

—¡No me calles!

—¡No grites!

—¡Tu también estas gritando!

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de continuar insistiendo en su punto de guardar silencio levantando aún mas la voz, pero el ruido de la puerta de un auto cerrándose lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Así que tuvo que actuar rápido cubriendo la boca de Kagome con su brazo y acercándola a él, para ocultarse mejor.

La chica se impresionó lo suficiente para quedarse muy quieta y callada un momento. Se dio cuenta de que estaban escondiéndose de alguien… quien fuera debía ser algo serio para que Inuyasha tuviera que esconderse tras apestosos basureros.

Estaban tan cerca que Kagome podía sentir la respiración contenida de Inuyasha cosquilleando levemente su oreja.

Después de unos minutos, el chico aflojó su agarre cuando escucharon la puerta del auto volver a cerrarse y el sonido del motor alejándose.

Justo en ese momento Kagome recordó lo mucho que le desagradaba el presumido peliplata y se separó lo mas rápido que pudo, de Inuyasha y del basurero.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —exclamó ella— ¿De quien te estas escondiendo? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Sabes lo mal que olía ahí?

—Haces muchas preguntas, mujer —dijo él despreocupadamente, sacudiendo sus ropas.

—¡Y tu actúas muy extraño!

Inuyasha no pareció alterarse ni un poco, porque caminó tranquilamente fuera del pasillo del basural, no sin antes asegurarse de que la camioneta se había alejado lo suficiente por la calle.

—¿Vas a decirme de quien nos ocultamos? —inquirió Kagome, ahora mas curiosa que molesta.

—Como molestas… — El ojidarodado le entrecerró los ojos agotado y decidió que para que dejara de hacer preguntas, hablaría— Es sólo Miroku —confeso encogiéndose de hombros.

—Miroku… ¿Tu agente?

—¿Qué otro Miroku seria? Por supuesto que Miroku mi agente.

—¿Y por qué te escondes de tu agente? —inquirió ella sin entender nada.

—Buuenoo, va a llevarme a la grabación de un comercial, ya sabes, debo dejar que pongan un shampoo en mi cabello y decir que lo compren y esa clase de basura.

—¿Y estas escapando para zafarte de eso…?

Inuyasha se encogió con simpleza y arrugo su nariz.

—Mas o menos, no me gusta el olor de esa cosa. —Kagome lo miraba incrédula — Pero principalmente porque quiero fastidiar a Miroku —ante esto último se le escapó una risa maliciosa— Es divertido verlo correteando por ahí

Y Kagome continuo observándolo.

Ya no le parecía estar frente a una diva vanidosa o a un idiota bocasuelta. Estaba frente a un niño de 5 años que jugaba a las escondidas con su madre para no bañarse. Y eso la ponía…

—¡Me hiciste esconderme detrás de un apestoso basurero por una tonta jugarreta infantil! — muy furiosa. —Oh, por dios, ¿cuántos años tienes? —explotó ella alejándose por la calle.

Nuevamente el elevado tono de voz de la chica atrajo la atención de varias miradas curiosas. Inuyasha se escondió como pudo en sus gafas y su gorra roja.

—¿Quieres bajar la voz o debo darte clases de "como pasar desapercibida"? —dijo él con un tonito sarcástico siguiéndola por la calle. —Además tu te me pegaste, solo actúe rápido. Si Miroku te hubiese visto…

—Te habría encontrado justo tiempo para la hora de tu baño ¡Que dios nos libre de semejante horrror! —continuó ella indignada.

—¿Detecto sarcasmo en tu voz…? —Inuyasha le entrecerró lo ojos con sospecha.

—No me digas

— Sabes que nada de esto habría sucedido, si en primer lugar, no te hubieras puesto a gritar mi nombre como una loca…

Kagome volteo a verlo.

—¡Yo no estaba gritando tu nombre como una loca!

—¡Claro que si!

—¡Que no!

Inuyasha se llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo es que de pronto estaba discutiendo en medio de la calle con esa mujer? Esperaba que Miroku no viera esto…

La chica lo había tomado desprevenido, pero si lo pensaba bien, esta era una buena oportunidad para llegar a un acuerdo con ella ¿Verdad?

Había hecho un trato con su agente después de todo y si quería esa invitación… tenia que…

—Oye, escucha —dijo él, decidido a tener paz.

Pero Kagome no lo escuchó. La verdad es que ella ya iba caminando un par de cuadras lejos de él.

Si que era rápida…

—Oye, ¡Espera! —grito Inuyasha, considerando si debía correr tras ella.

Kagome suspiro ruidosamente. Escucho la voz del idiota peliplata a su espalda y decidió apurar el paso. ¿Estaba siguiéndola?

Miro sobre su hombro para percatarse que si, ahí venia él…

—¡Oh por el amor de…! —de pronto la chica tuvo una idea. Recordaba tener el número de Miroku guardado en su teléfono… y considerando que el agente le agradaba mucho más que su cliente peliplata, podía prestarle un poco de ayuda ¿No?

Saco su telefono y rapidamente escribió;

 _Miroku, ve a la tienda Lang._

 _En 5 minutos Inuyasha estará ahí._

—¡Kagome! —volvió a llamar el peliplata.

Ella volteo, sólo para mostrarle su lengua y luego corrió, llevando al inocente Inuyasha tras ella a una pequeña trampa.

La muchacha sonrió, emocionada al pensar en el rostro de su falso novio cuando su agente lo pescara para tomar su baño.

000

.

.

.

No puedo creer que paso más de un año desde la última vez que actualice... o.o

Si alguien sigue por aquí aún, quiero que sepan que este es mi fic favorito y no lo abandonare. Ni ninguno de los otros que tengo.

Si les gusto, me extrañaron o son nuevas deje su review ;)

Eso es todo, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
